Mi vida en Mass Effect
by LaTigressa
Summary: Paula Alvarez,se aventura en el mundo de Mass Effect,lo cual ara que sea la hermana de la Comandante Jena Shepard,las dos empezaran las historia desde el principio. Que les deparara a las dos heroinas?
1. Estoy en Mass Effect!

**Hola a todos fanaticos y amantes de Mass Effect. Estoy de vuelta con una historia diferente, algunos me pidieron que siguiera la de ''Mass Effect 4-The Return'', la historia se ara pero en un futuro. Bueno no os distraigo mas, Mass Effect y sus personajes son de Bioware.**

"**Mi vida en Mass Effect''**

**[''Capitulo 1-Estoy en Mass Effect!'']**

**Pov-Paula**

Esto es una locura en verdad lo es,que quien soy yo,soy Paula Alvarez bueno y mi vida se ah complicado mucho,soy un experimento y bueno tambien,soy una amante de los videojuegos,y mi favortio es Mass Effect tengo todo los juegos y literalmente,no me creia capaz de decir esto,pero eh viajado a Mass Effect,si suena de locos y yo tampoco me lo creo,y digo yo me eh dado unos cabezazos que me han dolido mucho,no es un sueñ mejor que os cuente desde el principio y cuando digo el principio me refiero hasta donde empezó todo.

**Fin de Pov-Paula**

Todo empieza en el año 1998 en Julio dia 14, donde nacio una niña,pero esta niña no era como el resto de recien nacidos,ella era especial,tenia algo que ningun humano podria eso en el momento en que solamente tuvo 4 meses,los agentes de alto secreto o mejor conocido por los Sector 5 cogieron al bebe y se la llevaron a sus instilaciones,donde paso toda su vida,siendo experimentada,entrenada,observanda y muchas ella tenia 19 años,era aun una adolescente,estaba bastante entrenada,tenia el cabello castaño,ojos azules y piel casi chica se llamaba por Paula Alavrez,tambien conocida por ''La Bestia'' algo que solo el lider le dice a ella,pero Paula ya esta aconstumbrada a esos tratos, tiene pocos amigos y a un padre que le quiere,es muy viejo pero es su le dejaba jugar y divertirse un poco luego de haber estado haciendo entrenamientos y de mas.

Pero justo un día ella estaba tranquilamente en su habitación,jugando a su juego favorito Mass de la nada aparecio un portal azul oscuro detras de ella,se giro rapidamente al ver el portal,no quiso entrar antes,por si acaso cogio una mochila,su ropa,su pistola y una subfusil ligero. Y al solo tocar es como si lo hubiera subsionado,parecia que estaba cayendo desde el cielo y no era broma,solo veia nubes pero al solo unos segundos vio tierra,vio a unas cuantas figuras,parecian que entre ellas luchaban y en eso Paula cayo justo en el centro de esa lucha.

Todos los presentes pararon de disparar,al ver que algo cayo. Paula se levanto rapidamente,al mirar a su alrededor,y vio a unos mercenarios a un lado y en el otro soldados,noto que los mercenarios apuntaba a ni se movia,ella estaba aconstumbrada a que le apuntasen y le disparesen, pero les aria efecto disparar contra Paula,creo que no,porque Paula ya no estaba hay,estaba arriba de ellos y de un golpe con su puño al suelo,derribo a todos,cogio su pistola los diparo a todos,y los mira al otro lado donde los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos al verla,y con sus armas apuntaron a Paula,pero cierto hombre sin casi cabello en la cabeza y piel morena,les hizo bajar las armas,se acosto a Paula a poco a poco.

Paula: No se quienes sois,pero si me volveis apuntarme acabareis como ellos.

Hombre: Tranquila,nadie quiere hacerte daño,y menos si eres una humana.

Paula: Humana,a que te refieres a una humana,a parte que son esas cosas.

Hombre: No sabes que son,son batarianos mercenarios.

Paula: Batarianos que?. Haber esto es una broma o que.

Hombre: Ninguno.

Paula: Bueno al menos identificate señor.

Hombre: Soy el capitan Anderson.

Paula: Anderson,de que me suena ese nombre,espera una pregunta que año estamos?.

Anderson: Pues en el año 2179.

Paula: Que,espera el año 2179,oh no acabo de viajar al futuro o acabo de viajar a otro mundo,eso es peor.

Anderson: No se de que hablas,pero preferiria que hablesemos mas tranquilamente en mi nave sino te molesta.

Paula: Vale,y ademas de que debo explicate algo tambien capitan Anderson.

Haci se retiraron a la nave al cual era la Normady SR1. Paula ya no cabia duda,había viajado al mundo de Mass Effect pero antes del primer juego,haci que ahora estaba explicadnole todo a Anderson,este se lo creyo ya que Paula no era normal como todos los humanos,haci que pidio a la doctora Chawkas que la mirase,al acabar sorprendio mucho a la doctora y fue con Paula hacia Anderson.

Chawkas: Capitan Anderson,esto es algo increible,la joven no tiene ningun implante de Biotic y ademas de no tener una ommierramienta,creo Anderson que tenemos a una humana del pasado. Pero eso no es todo,eh dectato algo que hace que use poderes,pero es diferente al Biotic.

Paula: Eso se llama la Fuerza,es algo que se empezó a experimentar conmigo,para ver si los humanos podiamos conseguir ser algo mas que utilizar armas y de mas.

Anderson: Interesante y dime Alvarez tienes familiares o algo por el estilo.

Paula: No señor,toda mi vida ah sido estar en una istalaciones donde me tuvieron experimentandome,entrenandome y alguien que era como un padre,pero al ser ya muy mayor murio cuando yo tuve 15 años,el resto de los que trabajan no tenia relaciones, casi nunca me les totalmente entrenada a cuerpo acuerpo,armas y tambien a mis poderes unicos.

Anderson: Vaya es la primera vez que alguien como tu va directo,quiero pedirte algo.

Paula: Cual capitan?.

Anderson: Te unirias a la Alianza,sere tu tutor y haci aprenderas todo de las razas que existen a parte de mas.

Paula: Eso es algo que me encantaria capitan.

Anderson: Bien,pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien,doctora llama a Shepard que venga.

Chawkas: Si capitan Anderson.

Al rato vino una mujer de 21 años,con cabellos pelirojo y ojos verdes.

Anderson: Shepard,quiero presentarte a la nueva niembro Paula Alvarez. Alvarez ella es la teniente Shepard Jane.

Paula: Es un honor conocerla teniente Shepard.

Shepard: El mio Anderson hay algo mas que debo saber verdad.

Anderson: Tu como siempre directa Shepard, haci es,tu y yo seremos los unicos al saber la verdad de Paula Alvarez.

Y sin mas le empezó a contarle todo a Shepard,la cual acepto a Paula,y empezó a tener cariño a la pequeña volvieron a la Alianza donde se discutio y pidieron mostraciones de Paula, al cual acepto y dejo a todos boca le explciaron algunos detalles y nada un año estuvo en las instalaciones especiales de N7 donde fue la mejor en todo.Y luego Shepard decidio hacer una cosa,que nunca iba arrepentirse y fue acoger a Paula como familia suya,una hermana pequeña,algo que su madre Hannah estuvo de acuerdo con Shepard,ademas le hacia feliz tener otra eso Paula estaba feliz ser de la familia Shepard,lo que si se quedo con su apellido,es algo que no quiere olvidar han pasado en total 4 años, Paula tenia 23 años y Shepard 25 años,Paula era Sub-Comandante y Shepard era dos iban siempre juntas en todas la misiones,pero juston un dia vino un espectro del Consejo y era Niluhs era un Turiano,pero las cosas no cayeron bien, Ende Prime fue un caos,Niluhs fue asesinado por Seran, un espectro Turiano,que utilizaba a los Geths a su y Shepard hicieron lo posible pero al llegar a la baliza Proteana ocurrio algo y fue que Paula quiso quitar a Ashley de la Baliza,pero ella y Shepard quedaron atrapadas por la Baliza y esta exploto dejando a las dos inconsientes. Se despertaron a la enfermeria,donde estaban que tuvieron visiones. Fueron al consejo avisar de que Saren era un peligro,pero estos no se lo creian. Al final obtuvieron aliados,como Garrus,luego Tali,Wrex y Liara, Paula noto algo entre su hermana y Liara,estaban enamoradas de la una y la otra. Algo que hizo feliz a Paula,ya que esta sabia el de que a Shepard la aceptaron como Espectro y tambien a Paula algo que sorprendio a ella y al resto . Al final lograron descubrir a Saren,y derrotaron a Saren y al Soberano,pero haciendo que los Consejeros muriesen. Luego de eso decidieron que el fuera consejero fuera Anderson.

Al final Liara y Shepard estaban juntas,algo que Paula no quiso des aprovechar en molestar a su hermana.

Paula: Por cierto Liara, a partir de ahora tengo que llamarte cuñada o hermana jejeje.

Eso dejo a Liara sonrojada y de paso a Shepard.

Shepard: Paula,eres un demonio.

Paula: Yo que va,soy un angelito,lo que pasa es que no necesito unas alas y un aro para serlo jajaja.

Shepard: Seguro.

Garrus: Jajaja,sabia que eras buena en muchas cosas Shepard,pero que le ganes a tu propia hermana en cosas como esto no creo que la ganes nunca.

Shepard: Oye de que lado estas.

Paula: De los victoriosos seguro Jane jajaja.

En eso se escucho una alarma y era Joker,un enemigo misterioso ataco la nave. En eso empieza a salir fuego,y todos se empiezan a preparase. Para evacuar,en eso Paula ve a Liara.

Paula: Liara,a donde vas,debemos evacuar.

Liara: Voy a buscar a Shepard,ademas Joker no quiere moverse.

Paula: Tu ve a por Shepard,yo voy a por Joker.

Y sin mas se fueron en diferentes direciones,al llegar a la cabina,vio a Joker.

Paula: Es hora de salir Joker.

Joker: No,debo salvar a la Normady.

Siguieron discutiendo cuando llega Shepard,y logrando que Joker puediera se sacado,pero justo se rompe una parte,solo haciendo que Joker entrase en la cabina de evacuacion,antes de que Shepard puediera soltase,Paula la agarra,pero una gran fuerza las hace golpear a las dos y al instante pierden oxigeno,eso hace que las dos murieran no sin antes decir sus ultimas palabras.

Paula: Hasta el final te sigo Jane.

Shepard: Si,hasta el final Paula.

Y las dos murieron,y su peloton se salvo excepto las dos Espectros.

**Y hasta aquí,si es corto,pero los siguiente seran mas largos los capitulos,eso es para resumir el primer juego. En el segundo sera mas vemos.**


	2. De vuelta entre los muertos

**Hola a todos,estamos de vuelta con el capitulo 2 de ''Mi vida en Mass Effect'',como dije en el anterior capitulo,el primero solo es un resumen,a partir de aquí y los siguientes seran largos,no se si mucho o poco,pero mas que el primero los personajes de Mass Effect no son mios son de Bioware,solamente mi Oc es mas que decir empezemos.**

**[''Mi vida En Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 2-De vuelta entre los muertos"**

Todo era oscuridad para Paula,recordaba como exploto la Normadya,y como ella y su hermana eso empieza a despertarse escuchando ruido y explosiones en eso escucha un ruido de alta voz.

Voz: _Alvarez levantante eh igual tu Shepard,es necesario que os levantais ya,estamos siendo atacados._

Paula: Que demonios paso,joder me duele estar muerta,ugh.

Voz: _Debeis coger la armadura y las pistolas que hay en ese armario, a la baliza._

Shepard: Solo hay una,tomala tu Paula.

Paula: Mejor quedatela tu,yo ya tengo mis poderes para bloquear los cojo una pistola,vamos.

Shepard: Lista.

Haci las dos empezaron caminando y dispararon algun cyborg y los destruian. Al solo unos minutos llegaron hasta una zona mas despejada donde había un hombre que estaba intentado disparar a los eso Paula usa su poder.

Paula: Haber si aprendeis a volar.

Y con solo una mano los volo a los cyborgs y los tiro al suelo rompiendolos.

Jacob: Gracias,oh sois vosotras crei queaun estabais dormidas,bueno si Miranda os desperto era por que es grave.

Paula: Haber que alguien nos explique todo.

Shepard: Tranquila,esperaremos respuestas pero ahora salgamos de aquí y ja me estoy hartando de este sitio.

Jacob: Entendido.

Haci todo el recorrido hasta la baliza fue larg,primero se toparon ah alguien quien decia que queria acabar con esos Paula vio que mentia,pero ella se quedo callada,para ver donde llegaba.

Y cuando llegaron a la baliza lo primero que paso cuando se abrio la puerta fue que se vio a una chica con el cabello oscuro,piel casi morena y ojos azules cual disparo al tipo.

Miranda: Traidor.

Paula: Ya sospechaba de el,bueno al menos ya esta muerto.

Miranda: Es bueno verlas vamonos ya.

Shepard: Estoy contigo,ya no quiero estar aquí.

Jacob: Entonces vamonos.

Y sin mas que pedir se largaron de hay rapidamente. Fueron a una base de Cerberus,donde una vez llegaron,al bajar Miranda los paro.

Miranda: El jefe quiere hablar con vosotras dos,id hacia alla para hablar con el.

Paula: Vale.

Shepard: Vamos.

Y sin mas las dos antiguas Espectros iban caminando hacia la sala cuando empezaron hablar.

Shepard: Esto me es sospechoso porque Cerberus nos quisieran vivos.

Paula: No lo se,pero si hay algo que se es que el Hombre Ilusioro querra que trabajemos por el.

Shepard: Por ahora debemos saber que pasa,para que nos hayan vuelto a la vida.

Paula: Si tienes razón,ahora que me fijo,tienes unas heridas.

Shepard: Tu tambien,deben ser porque aun no estan cerradas,

Paula: Seguro,lo que me preocupa es cuanto tiempo hemos estado muertos.

Shepard: Tienes razón ahora hablemos con el Hombre Ilusioro.

Llegaron al fin la sala y derrepente aparecio un escaner y en eso se veia al hombre ilusorio sentado tomando un cigarro.

HI (Hombre Ilusorio): _ Bienvenidos a los vivos Comandante Shepard y Sub-Comandante Alvarez habeis conocido a Lawson y ah Jacob._

Shepard: Si,y antes de nada quiero saber que demonios esta pasando

En eso el Hombre Ilusorio les explica todo,sobre que los Segadores estaban detras detras de las colonias humanas y que han ido de colonias humanas llevandose a los sorprendio a las dos chicas y al final decidieorn unirse,despues de todo si los Segadores estaban detras iban a detenerles cueste lo que cuando Shepard decidio tener al menos alguien a parte de su hermana de confianza como su antiguos camaradas.

HI: _Ah antes de nada Sub-Comandante Alvarez,a partir de ahora eres Comandante,espero que las dos tomen enserio esta mision es bastanten importante que las dos esten al mando._

En eso aparece Joker,al cual Paula va directamente a el y lo abraza,ya que el Hombre Ilusorio ya no estaba. Luego de ese momento fueron a ver la nave desde una ventana en eso Paula se queda con la boca abierta y se acerca a la ventana.

Paula: Dios es la nueva Normady SR2.

Joker: Si,luego de que esos enemigos nos hicieran papilla los de Cerberus hicieron la mejorada Normady SR1 a la enamoro la nave.

Shepard: Creo que Paula le pasa lo mismo.

Paula: Que quieres que haga desde que conozco a Joker me pillo los gustos de las naves y la que siempre me gusto fue la Normady.

Shepard: Ya te digo jejeje.

Luego de charlar fueron a la mision suicida que iba a empezar reclutando a gente y luego haciendo misiones para buscar resultados de los Recolectores. En eso cuando fueron Shepard,Paula,Miranda y Jacob a la mision en una colonia a investigar,se toparon a Quarianos se apuntaron pero en eso una Quariana se interpone y al girarse a los chicos se sorprende.

Tali: Kelaah,Shepard y Alvarez estais sabeis la alegria que tengo.

Shepard: Igual nosotras Tali.

Paula: Ha pasado tiempo has estado?.

Jacob: Enserio preguntas cuando estamos en misiones?.

Paula: Si hay algun problema Jacob,que pregunte a uno de mis amigos.

Paula tenia una mirada fria y seria hacia Jacob al cual temblaba al solo ver la mirada.

Jacob: Ninguno Comandante.

Paula: Bien.

Shepard: Que haces por aquí Tali?.

Tali: Buscamos a un preginaje que estaba en esta colonia,el esta aquí desde lo sucedido en la colonia.

Shepard: Necesitamos su ayuda para saber que demonios paso aquí.

Tali: Entiendo,pero mi mision es encontrarle y llevarmelo.

Paula: Eso lo aras sin duda Tali,solo le preguntaremos y luego te lo llevas tranquilamente sin problemas,podemos ayudarte.

Quariano: Unos humanos ayudarnos ni loco,ellos no deben interferir.

Tali: Basta,ellos solo quieren ayudarnos.

Quariano: Lo que digas.

Shepard: Pues pongamonos en marcha.

Haci el peloton de Tali se fueron,mientras que los chicos se fueron hacia otra direcion,escucharon una explosion y luego la comunicación donde Tali dijo que su peloton había avanzado rapido sin y liquidaron a los llegaron vieron al peloton muertos,Tali llego detras de los chicos al entrar en el almacen donde estaba el Quariano al cual estaba asustado y enseño imagenes de Recolectores. Eso sorprendio a todos,y al final colcluyeron que los Segadores controlan a los Recolectores para hacer el trabajo de traer a los Segadores como hizo Saren al cual fallo gracias a Shepard y Paula. Una vez que acabaron de hablar,Miranda y Jacob decidieron que era mejor llevarse al Quariano con ellos,pero Tali dijo que no,debia llevarsela ella,haci que las dos hermanas decidieron lo que era mejor.

Shepard: El se va con Tali.

Jacob: Como,pero deberia quedar con nosotros debemos mirarle y de más.

Paula: La decision esta hecha Jacob,el Quariano se ira con Tali,ya tenemos lo que queriamos saber.

Miranda: Entendido Alvarez.

Tali: Gracias a las dos,espero que nos volvamos a vernos.

Paula: Por supuesto que algun momento puedas unirte como en los viejos tiempos.

Tali: Lo aria,pero primero tengo una mision importante.

Shepard: Tranquila,tu haz lo que debes hacer si necesitas nuestra ayuda no dudes en pedirla Tali.

Tali: Lo are Shepard,nos vemos.

Haci se despidieron de Tali y una vez en la nave estaban en la sala de reunion y comunicación, donde había una discusion entre Jacob y Shepard.

Jacob: Debimos llevarnos podiar tener mas informacion.

Shepard: Entiende de una vez Jacob,ya teniamos toda la información que necesitabamos, Tali nos la enviara rapidamente de la Omiherramienta y se la enviaremos al Hombre Ilusorio.

Jacob: Y que pasa si es mentira y nos engañan.

En eso Shepard perdio la paciencia iba a iba a detener a Shepard pero Paula le denego el paso y mas rápida detenio a su hermana con solo una mano antes de golpear a Jacob.

Paula: Para ya Shepard,haci no es como actuas tu,ahora calmate y retirate a tu camarote.Y no voy en broma,es enserio ahora mismo ya.

Sin mas Shepard se fue,dejando a ella y a Jacob y Miranda. Paula suspiro y miro a Jacob.

Paula: Tuviste suerte de que puedo detener a Shepard,ella es un impulsiva y agresiva cuando se trata de decir cosas de sus amigos. Es mejor Jacob que no digas nada en contra de sus camaradas,que tambien son los no actuo como Shepard Jacob,pero puedo se peor que ella en estas cosas como amigos y familia,Shepard y yo actuamos bastante retirarse los dos.

En eso Jacob hace el saludo militar y se va,pero Miranda no se va.

Miranda: Alvarez cuando puedas quiero hablar contigo en mi oficina en privado si puede ser.

Paula: Vale,estare hay,antes debo calmar a una agresiva Shepard.

Eso hizo reir a Miranda,raro porque ella es mas seria y firme.Y luego se va Miranda dejando solo ella eso se escucha a SID.

SID: _Comandante el Hombre Ilusorio quiere hablar contigo._

Paula: Vale,pasamelo.

Y se bajo la mesa y se escaneaba y en eso aparecio el Hombre Ilusorio.

HI: _Vaya,que sopresa solo encontrala a usted Comandante Alvarez._

Paula: Solo Alvarez Hombre Ilusorio,conociendole no es de muy eso no es el punto a que debo su llamada.

HI: _Se nota que eres la mas capacidad de decir las cosas,eh llamado para deciros a las dos,que los datos de Tali han llegado y en verdad ya tenia sospechas de los Recolectores,ahora lo mas importante es que vayais a por un nuevo peloton y mas fuerte,espero que se lo digas a tu hermana_ Alvarez.

Paula: Entendido y sabe algo de nuestro antiguo peloton.

HI: _No mucho,casi todos estan desaparecidos por completo no se sabe donde estan,pero la Wiliams sigue en la Alianza. Urdont Wrex desde hace un año que esta en su planeta natal Tuchanka.Y del resto no se mas._

Paula: Bien eso es todo.

Haci se corto la llamada. Al salir de la comunicaciones vio a Kelly quien la llamaba.

Kelly: Comandante,la Comandante Shepard salio agresiva hacia su camarote parece que tambien quiere hablar con usted.

Paula: Entendido,sigue con lo suyo Kelly.

Kelly: Si señora.

Y se fue caminando al ascensor y al llegar arriba de todo donde habia dos puertas,una era su camarote y el otro de su la de su hermana y la vio pensativa.

Paula: Me llamaste hermana.

Shepard: Si,porque me paraste.

Paula: Esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas Shepard,hay muchas mas y son hablando,aunque este sea testaduro e idiota de no entender las cosas,las cosas se hacen con paciencia y calma.

Shepard: Tienes razón,lo siento como actue pero ya sabes odio que hablen haci de nuestros amigos.

Paula: Creeme no eres la unica,yo iban enviarlo a la otra punta,pero como dije paciencia y calma. Ah por cierto el Hombre Ilusorio ya tiene los datos,y ahora debemos reclutar a gente muy fuerte para nuestro peloton,para la mision suicida.

Shepard: Y porque no me llamaste?.

Paula: Como estabas,si tuvieras al Hombre Ilusorio creo que ya le hubeiras roto la cara con tu agresividad.

Shepard: Porque siempre tienes razón.

Paula: Porque yo te conosco hermana ya estas calmada,haci que haora mi otra parada es en la oficina de Miranda,quiere hablar conmigo en privado no se que pero parece urgente.

Shepard: Miranda llamandote a ti en privado,a mi me parece que trama algo esa mujer,puede que la conozcamos poco pero esa mujer es seria,firme y lista.

Paula: Si y tanto,a parte de que es una mujer tiene bastante ventaja con lo de atraer no crees.

Shepard: Em si,alto el mako,estas diciendo que Miranda es atractiva,nunca pense escuchar eso de mi hermana pequeña,de todo el unico resultado es que te has enamorado de suena raro.

Paula: Que,espera yo enamorada que va,no estoy ni siquiera de sus cabello,esa mirada y esos ojos tan profundos como el mar.

Shepard: Sabes que acabas de hacer un poco de poema verdad y adimtiste que te gusta.

Paula: Genial,que mas podria pasar.

Joker: _Que lo haya escuchado el piloto por ejemplo jajaja,_

Paula: Me pasa por bocazas.

Shepard: Desde cuando escuchas Joker.

Joker: L_o siento Comandante pero es que no pude resistirme a escucharlo._

Paula: Escuchame Joker,si escucho que la tripulacion sabe esto,te pillare y veras que es una dosis de entrenamiento duro.

Joker: _Mis labios estan sellados._

Paula: Eso espero.

Shepard: Hey tranquilos los dos,Joker sigue pilotando y no escuches conversaciones que no debes. Y luego Paula,creo que te espera la señorita Lawson abajo y nada de amenazar mas Joker,el pobre ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene no crees.

Paula: Si hermana,ahora me voy y espero no escuchar cotilleos que os conosco a los dos.

Y sin mas Paula se marcho dejando a su hermana en su camarote, ya mas tranquila. Suspiro en el ascensor y luego noto que paro,bajo del ascesor y fue a la oficina de Miranda. Entro y vio a Miranda se apoyo de espaldas en la pared.

Paula: Hola,estas ocupada?.

Miranda: Hola Comandante Alvarez,estoy diponible.

Paula: Bueno,que necesitas de mi Miranda?.

Miranda: Bueno sera un buen rato sientante.

Le indico y Paula se sentó.

Miranda: Lo que quiero es que me respongas a unas preguntas.

Paula: Vale,cuales?.

Miranda: Dime,porque tu historia empieza con tus 19 años,toda tu vida de antes de los 19 años dodne estan,no hay nada de ti de tu pasado,de tu como es que apareciste de la nada?.

Paula: Vaya,alguien descubrio ese detalle,cais nunca se fijan en eso,debo darte el honor porque nadie me ah preguntado eso,los unicos que lo saben son mi madre,mi hermana y el Consejero Anderson.

Miranda: Debe ser algo grande e importante para que sea oculto si solo lo saben tu familia y el Consejero Anderson. Me podrias responer si puedes por supuesto.

Paula se levanto y miro a Miranda fijamente.

Paula: Solo si prometes ni decir y comentar a nadie,ni si quiera al Hombre Ilusorio,esto es alto secreto,si lo dices a alguien es posible que me persigan y quieran cosas de mi.

Miranda: Prometo no decirle a nadie Comandante Alvarez.

Paula: Bien,solo te dire una parte,cuando confie totlamente en ti,pueda que te lo cuente todo y cuando digo todo es toda mi vida.

Miranda: Entiendo.

Paula: Esto sonara de locos,pero yo no soy originaria de este tiempo,vengo de un pasado diferente a este. En pocas palabras eh viajado en un portal azul al cual me envio en un momento justo en una mision donde estaban el Capitan Anderson y la antiguamente Teniente Shepard actual hermana mia. Como seguro abras descubierto,no llevo sangre de Shepard,fui adoptada a los 20 años un año luego de haber venido a este mundo.

Miranda: Es algo irracional,pero es posible ya que las prubeas indican que apareciste de la nada con 19 años haci que es posible lo creo,pero dime como ah sido al menos tu infancia.

Paula: En palabras dificil,tortura,dolor,furia,todo lo negativo que puedas encontrar Miranda. Si debo decir algo y ser sincera,fue una mierda mi infancia,siempre me tenian encerrada,nunca eh visto el sol,las nubes,el cielo nada del exterior siempre dentro de una instalaciones que nunca se me permitia salir ni ver el exterior.Y tuve oportunidad de salir de hay con ese portal y nunca me arrepentido de haber salido de hay.

Miranda: Debio ser doloroso,tenias familia o alguien que fuera cercano.

Paula: Solo uno,un hombre mayor que se llama Max Alvarez,era como mi padre pero murio cuando yo tuve 15 años,mi familia de verdad,nunca lo me conto que me secuestraron con 4 meses de haber habian separado a mi familia,nunca podre saber sus rostros ni sus nombres,pero es pasado y en el pasado se queda.Y todo por ser totalmente diferente a todos los recien nacidos.

Miranda: Que tenias de diferente,Alvarez?.

Paula: Sabes el Biotic,algo que ponen de implante no,yo naci con algo parecido,solamente que 10 veces mas poderoso y podia a parte usar el fuego pero no fuego rojo sino azul. Para enseñarte al menos algo necesitare mas espació y mi camarote es le mas adecuado.

Miranda: Me va hacer algo en el camarote Alvarez.

Paula: Je,quien cree que soy Miranda,solo que no quiero que algo de aquí se queme,no quisieras tu oficina oliendo a quemado no jejeje,mejor vamos.

Paula salio seguido de Miranda,al llegar al camarote cerro por si acaso su hermana viniera a molestarla.

Paula: Creo que vas a flipar Miranda.

Miranda: Muestramelo para que al menos me dejes soprendida.

Paula: Tu pediste.

En eso Paula alza su mano y se concentra un poco y abre la palma para que de la nada aparesca una flama azul,empieza a crecer haciendo que rode toda la mano hasta la muñequera,igual pasa con la otra mano y lo que hacer unos movimientos,en cada una de ellas hacia algo soprendente algo que dejaba a Miranda sorprendida y mucho mas. En eso Paula queda quieta y todo el fuego le rodea y luego una aura como la Biotica pero mas azul oscuro,esa aura hace forma de una cola y unas orejas encima y sus ojos son como los de un felino.Y sin mucho esfuerzo desde lejos con su poder levanta la silla sin esfuerzo es mas ni movia ningun musculo para moverlo.Y luego lo dejo al suelo e hizo desaparecer todo,volviendo a la normalidad.

Paula: Bueno,unas palabras Miranda.

Mirada: Es algo increible nunca eh visto tal cosa como esto.

Paula: Yo lo llamo ''Fuerza'' es algo que obtuve de nacimiento,parece ser que soy unica de los humanos haci que por esa razón soy finalizo la respuesta que tanto tenias dudas Miranda.

Miranda: Vale,gracias por confiar en mi,en contrar algo como una ultima pregunta.

Paula: Dispara.

Miranda: Puede utilizar la Biotica?.

Paula: No,nunca me pusieron los implantes y luego me niego por que para que cuando ya tengo mis poderes en si jejeje.

Miranda: En eso tienes razón,bueno ya eh finalizado. Ahora me ire a mi oficina si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo Alvarez.

Paula: O que sea lo contrario no crees jejeje.

Y haci Miranda se fue,Paula quedo sola en su habitación,estiro sus brazos y se tumbo un rato en su cama,le dolian las piernas de tanto estar de aquí por hay y ademas de hacer cerro un poco y durmio.

Al rato se desperto,se levanto,fue hacia el ascensor,al bajar fue a los alojamientos. Decidio comer ya algo,no había comido vez que cogió su bandeja decidio sentarse y comer comia con su buen oido escuchaba hablar a tripulantes,algunos eran sobre las dos Comandantes,luego otros estaban a con ganas de hacer esta mision y luego por ultimo algunos estaban de escuchar cuando escucho pasos hacia ella,al levantar la cabeza vio a la doctora Chakwas,algo que la sorprendio de ver.

Paula: Doctora Chakwas?.

Chakwas: Es bueno volverte a verte Alvarez.

Paula: Pense que estarias ya sabes en la sorprende verte pero tambien me alegra ver caras conocidas y de confianza.

Chakwas: Deje la Alianza,no es lo mio en las colonias,haci que decidi unirme a los Cerberus.Y me alegra verte Alvarez,espero que andes con cuidado con tu ''Fuerza'',se podria desequilibrar al ser resucitada.

Paula: Tranquila Chakwas,lo tengo controlado,pero si luego quieres hacerme repaso el cuerpo solo debes avisarme.

Chakwas: Por supuesto,luego de comer ira bien,ya que de las dos,la que me preocupa eres tu, aun que parescas fuerte,tienes debilidades como todos.

Paula: Lo se,no me gusta decirme perfecta sabes,odio eso,prefiero ser como toda humana solo que ya sabes con un poder mas alla.

Chakwas: Bien,sera mejor que te deje comer,una vez que acabes estare en la enfermeria.

Paula: Vale.

Sin fijarse que Miranda de por cuasilidad estaba mirando a Paula,quien esta ni se había percatado de la miradas de Miranda.Y una vez que termino dejo la bandeja para limpiar ya que el Cocinero Teniente iba a limpiarlo.Y sin mas se fue a la enfermeria seguido por las miradas de Miranda.

Una vez que entro saludo a Chakwas.

Paula: Estoy lista Chakwas.

Chakwas: Bien,primero quedate quieta,ahora te are un escaneo rapido con mi omiherramienta. (Y hizo un escaneo rápido y noto algo) Vaya.

Paula: Que pasa Chakwas?.

Chakwas: Se ah dectetado algo pero para espeficarme en que,deberas quitarte la camisa para saber que pasa.

Paula: Vale.

Chakwas nota una mirada y al ver afuera era Miranda,eso hizo sonreir a Chakwas y para jugarsela a Miranda decidio pulsar un boton al cual hacia que las ventanas aparecieran como persianas para tapar que nadie viera lo de adentro.

Chakwas: Por si hay mirones,no quisiera que se empezaran a interesarse por usted Alvarez.

Paula: Es un detalle,odio los mirones,pervertidos,ya sabes.

Chakwas: Bien,ahora quitate la camisa.

Paula obedeció,se quito la camisa,solamente llevaba unos vendajes en los pechos para cubrirse, pero no tenia mucho haci que su ventaja era que se podia moverse tenia algunas cicatrices que eran de antes de haber muerto,luego noto algunas cicatrices mas bien de un color rojo intenso que estaban abiertos,se fijo mas,tambien en la cara.

Chakwas: Parece que el problema es que esas cicatrices son un problema para ti,sino se cierra rapidamente puede causarte problemas,como enfermarte,sentirte mal y otras mas,seria bueno que se te hiciera ahora,pero creo que necesitaria el permiso de.

Fue cortado ya que alguien entro y que cuasalidad era Miranda con unos informes en la mano.

Miranda: Comandante Alavrez me dijeron que estabas aquí haci que...oh lo siento no sabia que estaba me voy.

Chakwas: Justamente quiero que te quedes,necesito tu permiso para conseguir algunos objetos para curar las cicatrices de Alvarez,estan bastanten mal,podrian causar muchos daños en su cuerpo y dejarla inconsiente en algun momento.

Miranda: Vale, ahora ire a mi oficina y buscare,algo mas doctora.

Chakwas: Si,quisiera que vigiles un momento a Alvarez,debo ir a por Shepard,ya que estas dos son un problema al intentar mantenerlas en la enfermeria.

Paula: No es mi culpa que tenga fobia a las enfermerias.

Chakwas: Aun me acuerdo cuando era mas joven,mordiste a todos los medicos o enfermeras que te suerte de controlarte,al igual que Shepard.

Paula: (Murmurando) Bruja.

Chakwas: Has dicho algo.

Paula: Nada.

Chakwas: Te encargo Miranda,ahora vuelvo.

Miranda: Vale.

Una vez que se fue Chakwas,hubo un silencio incomodo,en eso Paula se pone otra vez de pie y estira los a hacer algo pero Miranda le impido hablando.

Miranda: Que haces Comandante?.

Paula: Pues ahora mismo hacer o intentar hacer ejercicio.

Miranda: No puedes hacerlo,debes estar quieta,esas cicatrices no estan cerradas por culpa al despertaron antes,ahora quieta.

Paula: Atrevete señorita Lawson jejeje.

Miranda: Comandante me esta desafiando.

Paula: Puede ser.

Miranda: Ya veras.

Paula: En que,si eres mas lenta que un Krogan.

Mirnada: Ahora si veras.

En eso uso Biotic,pero Paula lo esquivo en un segundo,y luego pues iba al fondo de la enfermeria esquivando los ataques de tanto lanzar Biotic,Mirnada sin fijarse dio un patinazo,pensaba que iba a caer,pero Paula la había atrapado antes de caer.

Paula: Parece que gano yo señorita Lawson.

Miranda: La proxima ya veras como gano yo.

Paula: Eso quiero verlo.

En eso escucharon pasos hacia la enfermeria y rapidamente Miranda se puso de pie y firme,mientras Paula se sento otra abrirse se vio algo gracioso,Shepard siendo arrastrada por Chakwas de una estirada de oreja.Y en eso Paula no aguanta mas y se rie.

Paula: Jajajajaja,deberias verte hermana.

Shepard: Calla por favor.

Chakwas: Las dos parada,no seais unas ciras,y ahora Shepard te are un escaner.

Una vez hecho el escaner la mando a sentarse al lado de Paula.

Chawkas: Interesante.

Miranda: Que encontro doctora?.

Chakwas: Parece ser que la unica afecta a las cicatrices es Alvarez,es mejor que Alvarez este un tiempo sin hacer misiones,porque si hace misiones,se arriesga a ponerse peor que ahora. Y si es haci es posible que su Fuerza,se desequilibre y pueda matarla.

Miranda: Es bastante grave,sera mejor decirle al Hombre Ilusorio,estaras fuera de las misiones hasta que estes totalmente recuperada.

Paula: Debes de estar bromenado,no puedes estar en la nave todo el tiempo.

Chakwas: Haber que opina el Hombre Ilusorio.

Shepard: Si sera mejor ir hablar con el.

Haci Paula se puso la camisa,y fueron las 4 a la sala de comunicaciones y de reunion. En eso aparece el Hombre Ilusorio.

HI: _Hay algun problema Shepard?._

Shepard: Si,que te lo digan Miranda y Chakwas.

Chakwas: Eh mirado a Alvarez,y eh descubierto que tiene cicatrices de las que hizo volver a la vida,las cuales no se cierran y necesito permiso para que Alvarez descanse sin hacer misiones hasat que este posible que si sigue haciendo msiones pueda acabar mal para ella y su cuerpo.

HI: _Que opinas tu Miranda?._

Miranda: Que deberiamos hacer caso a la doctora Chakwas,si se pone mal Alvarez,no podria participar mas.

HI: _Tienes razón,a partir de ahora Comandante Alvarez estas fuera de servicio hasta que estes 100% recuperada._

Paula: SI Hombre Ilusorio.

HI: _Sino hay ._

Y se fue,luego se escucha a Paula lo tanto que le gusta hacer misiones y hacer cosas.Y todos volvieron a sus puestos,excepto Paula quien ahora rondaria por todo la nave,por lo aburrida que iba a estar a partir de si Miranda la tendria vigilada,hasta que tuvieran mas pelotones.

Justo Shepard se iba con Jacob y Miranda a recultar mas no volvian durante unas horas,pero si vino alguien que Paula conocia.

Paula: Garrus!.

Garrus: Hey dijeron que estabas fuera de servicio hasat que estuvieras bien.

Paula: Si,mala pata,bueno al menos me alegra volverte a verte,pero que te ah pasado la cara te ah explotado algo en la cara.

Garrus: Literalmente me tiraron una misil justo explotando al lado de mi cara.

Paula: Al menos debiste enviado a patadas a ese desgraciado.

Garrus: Lo hizo Shepard,ahora ella mas el resto estan en busca de la tal Sujeto Cero y otros mas.

Paula: Jooo y yo me pierdo todo,porque no me acabaron bien las cicatrices.

Garrus: Tranquila,ya veras como vuelves a estar bien en unos días.

Paula: Eso espero,pero me alegra volverte a tenerte en la tripulacion Garrus.

Garrus: Tambien me alegra estar de vuelta,como en los viejos tiempos.

Paula: ahora te dejo debo ir a que Chakwas me rebice o vendra a por mi.

Garrus: Mejor sera que vayas ya o sera peor.

Paula: Ya te digo.

Y se fue hacia la enfermeria,al llegar lo tipico revisando,y aplicandole las cosas para cerrar las vez tenia menos en pocas horas,algo bueno,pero conociendo a Chawkas no la iba a dejarla libre vez termino se fue a Joker a ver como iba las cosas.

Paula: Hey Joker.

Joker: Hey Paula,como van las cosas.

Paula: Pues bien ahora ya eh ido a la enfermeria hasta de aquí 6 horas no debo volver.

Joker: Debe ser bastante jodido.

Paula: Si,es muy aburrido.

Joker: Oye se me acaba de ocurrir algo porque no hacemos bromas como en los viejos tiempos?

Paula: Oh si,eso seria genial,aun me acuerdo cuando hicimos la broma del zombi a Tali y Liara jajajaja me rei mucho hay.

Joker: Si,esa fue buenisima,pero la mejor fue la cara de Garrus al ver un espiritu de mentira jajaja hay si la clavamos.

Paula: Si lo malo es que nos quiso usar de punteria para su francontirador.

Joker: Ya,por suerte nos salvamos de cierto me alegra volverle a tenerle,aunque ahora con unas cicatrices que las hembras Krogan queran tener una cita con el jajajaja.

Paula: Jajaja si es en ves de ser el Arcangel,sera el ligon Krogan jajjajaja.

Joker: Eso quiero verlo a primeras filas jajaja.

Paula: Y consigamos palomitas jajaja.

Joker: Hecho,cuando suceda me llamas.

Paula: Vale,ahora voy a haber si necesitan nada los ingienieros.

Joker: Okey,si necesitas algo yo estare aquí.No me movere.

Paula: Vale.

Haci bajando con el ascensor llego a la ultima planta donde estaban los la puerta y vio a los dos hablando de cosas,ella se acerco tranquilamente.

Ingienero Donnelly: Oh Comandante Alvarez.

Paula: Hola,eh venido a ver como va todo por aquí.

Ingienero Daniels: Va bien Comandante Alvarez,va perfecto el motor.

Paula: Bien,si necesitan algo no duden en decirlo,ahora sigan su trabajo.

Los dos: Si señora.

Los dos ingieneros siguieron a lo suyo,por mientras Paula fue a su camarote,estuvo hay dandose una ducha para refrescarse,al rato de secarse y ponerse la ropa que tenia de Cerberus,de la nada escucho un temblor,dejandola alerta.

Paula: Joker que esta pasando?!.

Joker: _Naves Geths y son bastantes._

Paula: Demonios,SID dime alguno a intentado colarse en la nave.

SID: _Si unos cuantos,sera mejor advertir a toda la tripulacion Comandante._

Paula: Hazlo ya,que todos se preparen ya,esto no es una broma cojan sus armas.

Paula cogió su sub-fusil,bajo por el ascensor y al llegar a la segunda planta vio a Garrus disparando a Gehts,Paula con su Fuerza empujo a todos los Geths dejandoles destruidos al instante.

Paula: Necesitas una mano Garrus.

Garrus: Justo a tiempo,llegaron de la nada y nos atacaron.

Paula: Ya se ve,aquí parece estar limpio,por ahora no hay bajas,SID hay alguno de los tripulantes muerto?.

SID: _No,por ahora solo hay heridos._

Paula: Bien,Joker envia una señal a Jane de lo que esta ocurriendo y rapido.

Joker: Entendido.

Paula: Garrus vamos a la zona de alojamientos.

Garrus: Entendido,yo te sigo atrás.

Paula: Bien,hora de desacher la basura.

Al solo bajar dela scensor ya listos con sus armas,al solo abrirse dieorn fuego a todos los Geths sin dar a los disparaba desde lejos a los Geths,mientras Paula con su Fuerza luchaba a cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Gehts y ayudaba a los heridos a llegar a la enfermeria,donde Chakwas y otros,curaban a los heridos.

Una vez limpio fueron a las zonas bajas de la Normady, donde estuvieron dando caña a los Geths. Por mientras justo en arriba habían llegado Shepard,Jacob,Miranda y los reclutados que estaban listos para disparar pero solo había Geths eso Shepard va Joker que estaba justo al lado.

Shepard: Joker,que demonios a pasado?.

Joker: Como dije en la señal,de la nada aparecieron Geths,Paula y Garrus se han encargado ellos solo los Geths,deben estar aun en la ultima planta luchando con los Geths.

Miranda: Alguna baja?.

Joker: Ninguna,bueno la Comandante decidio acabar mas rápido para que no hubiera muertos y solo verla estaba hecha una furia,de un solo ataque derribo y destruyo a todos los Geths de esta planta.

Shepard: Vale,ahora vayamos rapidamente abajo chicos.

Todos: Entendido.

Cuando bajaron en la ultima planta en la igieneria,al llegar vieron ya los Geths al suelo,en eso al ir abajo de todo vieron a Garrus acabar con algunos Geths,y al finalizar vio a Shepard y al resto.

Garrus: Llegas tarde Shepard,acabamos con los Geths.

Shepard: Ya se ve,vosotros dos acabasteis con toda una manada de Geths.

Garrus: La que se encargo mas de la mitad fue Alvarez,debiste verla se esta arriesgando bastante para que ningun tripulante muriera,por suerte habido solo heridos.

Jacob: Y donde esta ahora mismo la Comandante?.

En eso sono un pum,donde vieron volar a Geths destruidos y es que en la otra punta de la zona estaba Paula,usando su poderes contra los Geths. Y con solo una mano derribo ya a 10 Geths y con la otra mando a otros 10 a volar. Una vez que termino todo,volvio con Garrus pero al ver a mas personas,eran Shepard,Miranda,Jacob y los que eran los reclutados,que eran Jack, Mordin y Tali.

Paula: Hola,llegais un poco tarde,hemos ya destruido a todos los Geths.

Shepard: Sabes que te estas arriesgando mucho tu cuerpo.

Paula: Lo se,pero que remedio tenia.

Tali: Por Keelah,debes ir a la enfermeria ya.

Paula: Porque deberia ir?.

Miranda: Dios,estas sangrando en la camisa.

Paula: Que,hay Chakwas me matara.

Shepard: Venga a la enfermeria.

Mas rápido que una bala,llegaron a la es Chawkas reviso a Paula,pidio ayuda de Mordin y el resto esperarona fuera. Una vez que terminaron de curarla,dejaron solamente pasar a Shepard y a Miranda.

Shepard: Y bien,que le ocurrio?.

Mordi: Tuvo una sobre descarga en el cuerpo,haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedara mal.

Chawkas: Es decir,Paula a tenido una descarga en todo su cuerpo que debio ser causa a sus cicatrices que unas pocas quedaron abiertas y hicieron que tuvieran una hemorragia.

Miranda: Y eso empeorara su estado?.

Chawkas: Ah tenido suerte,no le va afectar,podra recuperarse bien,si ahora se va dormir unas 6 horas estara en perfectas condiciones para seguir con las misiones.

Shepard: Podra volver al servicio.

Mordin: Exacto.

Paula: Vale,pues ahora mismo me voy a descansar.

Mordin: Shepard,estare en el laboratorio si necesitas algo.

Shepard: Vale Mordin.

Y una vez hablado,las tres chicas salieron de la enfermeria,Paula se despidio de su hermana quien se fue a ver a Garrus y a Tali. Antes de poder irse,Miranda le agarro del brazo.Y se giro a ver que sucedia.

Paula: Ocurre algo Miranda?.

Miranda: Si,debo hablar contigo en mi oficina ahora mismo.

Paula: Entiendo,vamos.

Al llegar cerraron con seguro,para no ser se sentó en su sitio y Paula se quedo de espaldas en la pared.

Paula: Dime,te pasa algo,estas como preocupada Miranda.

Miranda: Haci es,sobre una cosa muy personal que debo contarte y que eres la unica a quien puedo confiar Alvarez.

Paula: Soy todo oido Miranda.

Haci durante un rato,le conto sobre su pasado,de su padre la creo a partes de la genetica de su padre y luego tuvo una hermana,la cual se llamaba tenia oculta con su familia que tiene desde hace ahora su padre la encontro y va a por ella.

Miranda: Por eso necesito tu ayuda,debo ir impendir que mi padre la un loco y obsesionado.

Paula: Lo entiendo Miranda,tranquila,tu padre no le ara nada,lo voy a impedir cueste lo que cueste.

Miranda: De verdad lo aras.

Paula: Por supuesto Miranda.

Miranda: De verdad gracias Alvarez.

Paula: No hay de que Miranda,si necesitas algo ven a mi camarote,debo ir a descansar.

Miranda: Si,sera mejor que se vaya a descansar.

Paula: Nos vemos Miranda.

Miranda: Nos vemos.

Y se despidieron,en salir de la oficina Paula suspiro y siguio su camino hacia su mientras en la oficina estaba Miranda que tambien suspiraba,pero ese suspiro era mas bien de de ver en ella,ya que siempre ah sido una mujer seria,fria y firme,no es el tipo de mujer que muestra sus emociones a la gente,y de todo el mundo la Comandante Alvarez la pudo sacar algo que no creia capaz de creer. La cofianza y el amor,si haci es Miranda Lawson se había enamorado de la Comandante que ella no se lo podria creer,pero al tener preocupacion por la antigua Spectro,por sus heridas,ademas de que Alvarez parecia tambien preocuparse por Miranda,mas razones dan para estar,ya que ella tenia paciencia,tranquilidad,era directa con las cosas,era alegre,piensa en lo positivo y es bastante otro suspiro y siguio su trabajo.

Mientras Paula llego a su camarote y no se quito su ropa,directamente se tumbo en la cama,cerro los ojos y durmio. Luego de 6 horas se desperto escuchando un temblor abajo en eso Paula se levanta rapidamente para ver que eso habla con SID.

Paula: SID que demonios pasa ahora?!.

SID: _Jack y Miranda Lawson estan peleandose abajo,y Shepard va a pararlas._

Paula: Vale,voy para ya rapidamente.

Paula tuvo un presintimiento que esto no iba a ser nada agradable y menos para ella eso seguro.

**Y hasta aquí acaba,os dejare con la intriga. Antes de nada,la historia no sigue el juego hay mucho mio,ya que en si sigue el juego pero por el medio meto cosas mias para nos vemos al siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Peleas,amores,lealtad y problemas

**Hola amantes de Mas Effect,ya estamos de vuelta a otro el anterior capitulo como muchos sabreis,algo paso en el momento en que Paula se desperto de su siesta y ahora que va a suceder,pasen y leanlo. Como siempre Mass Effect y sus personajes no son mios solamente mi Oc es mas que decir sigamos chicos.**

**[''Mi vida en Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 3-Peleas,amores,lealtad y problemas"**

Sino tuviera ya bastante dolores en todo su cuerpo al notar que ya no tenia mas cicatrices en su cuerpo excepto en su cara,tendria que arreglarselas con la pelea de Jack y Miranda,la cual su hermana iba a parar o eso cree,por si acaso iba a ir a pararlas tambien,no quisieras que la Normady explotase por dos Bioticas enfadadas.

Al bajar del ascensor y estar en la zona de alojamiento,al salir vio a toda la tripulacion que rondaba por hay asustados,se escuchaban temblores y como pequeñas explosiones dentro de la oficina de Miranda,algo normal,los pobres ya conocian a Miranda y cuando se enfadada con la misma Jack tambien conocida por Sujeto Cero la cual es la mas peligrosa por su Biotic. Paula paso por delante de ellos y al abrir la puerta ya vio un desastre hay dentro,donde por cuasalidad estaba tambien Shepard calmando a las dos chicas.

Paula suspira,y parecia que no se habian percatado de que estaba hay haci que decidio escuchar lo que pasaba.

Miranda: Vas a apoyar a ella,antes que tu mano derecha Shepard?!.

Shepard: Haci es y no te pongas haci con ella,es una mas de la tripulacion,ya ah tenido bastante con lidiar vale,fin de la discusion Lawson.

Miranda: Vas enserio Shepard.

Jack: Je,mira vas a llorar ahora animadora Lawson,como una niña pequeña.

Eso ya fue bastante para Paula.

Paula: Creo que ya tuve bastante que escuchar.

Todas: Paula!.

Paula: Ahora notais que estoy,parecia que fuera invisible.

Shepard: No te notamos,ayudame a calmar a Lawson ya.

Paula: Shepard,tambien estoy al mando haci que tambien tengo derecho a decir algo.

Jack: Espero tu apoyo.

Paula: Mi apoyo,mira no te conozco casi nada Jack,haci que no tengas mucha confianza conmigo, y luego que es eso de no apoyar a tu mano derecha Shepard.

Shepard: Empezó ella molestando a Jack.

Paula: Enserio,si fuera haci creo que las cosas serian si acaso,SID dime quien empezó la pelea.

SID: _Si debo decir quien pudo empezar a decir las cosas,fue Jack ,Comandante._

Paula: Gracias por la información,y bien ahora me vas a decir alguna excusa de mas.

Shepard: Pero.

Paula empezó a tener una aura bastante poderosa.

Paula: BASTA,no quiero un pero,fin de esta discusion,y como tambien estoy al mando Shepard vete ya,no pises la oficina de Miranda hasta que yo te lo diga,y tu Jack,puede que seas muy fuerte en el Biotic,pero yo no estoy usando el Biotic,mis poderes superan 10 veces mas,haci que metete con uno de la tripulacion y veras lo que es las dos fuera de aquí ya!.

Las dos sin mas que decir se largaron de hay eso Paula suspira y se calma,en eso se gira al ver a Miranda un poco triste.

Paula: Estas bien Miranda?.

Miranda: En verdad no lo creo Alvarez, luego de esto no creo que tenga mas lealtad a tu hermana, lo siento pero en verdad ya no la creo luego lo que hizo.

Paula: Es idiota por cojones mi hermana,mira no quiero ni obligarte pero,espero que puedas seguir adelante y ayudar en la puedes quedate aquí y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirmelo vale.

Miranda: Pienso seguir ayudando en la mision,pero en verdad gracias por tu apoyo y eh decidido a quien pienso ser la mano derecha en la mision.

Paula: A quien, a Joker jejeje.

Miranda: No,ya tiene a SID para eso,a ti.

Paula: A mi,porque,sabes que no soy la mejor en estas cosas.

Miranda: Lo se,pero a quien tengo total lealtad es a ti Alvarez.

Paula: Si es haci,pues para mi no hay problema,pero hay algo que quiero que cumplas si puede ser.

Miranda: Que es.

Paula: Que me llames por mi nombre cuando solo estemos tu y yo,y cuando estemos con el resto por mi apellido o Comandante.

Miranda: No se,eso es falta de respeto a ti.

Paula: Para mi no lo es,haci que ya sabes a partir de ahora solo Paula a solas y Alvarez o Comandante con el resto.

Miranda: Entendido Com..perdon Paula.

Paula: Es solo aconstumbrarse,no me gusta las formalidades a diferencia de Jane.

Miranda: Ya se ve,bueno creo que volvere al trabajo,y de nuevo gracias Paula.

Paula: Para servir Miranda,y tranquila veras como todo se solucionara tu dejamelo a mi vale.

Miranda: Vale.

Y se despidieron con una sonrisa,Paula salio de hay tranquilamente,cuanto escucho la voz de SID.

SID: _Comandante,Shepard desea hablar con usted en la sala de reunion ahora mismo junto con Jack._

Paula: Vale,dile que ya voy de camino y que recemos que no haya mas peleas.

Haci subiendo el ascensor y al llegar fue ya directamente a la sala de comunicación y reunion donde al entrar ya esperaban Shepard y una Jack solo sabia que debia dejar las cosas claras.

Paula: SID me dijo que querian hablar conmigo.

Jack: Y tanto,porque defendiste a esa maldita niñata.

Shepard: Calma Jack,en verdad porque lo hiciste Paula.

Paula: Que porque lo hice,dios si mama estuviera aquí ella misma te hubiera dado una buena regiña o peor,acaso estas ciega o que,te estas comportando demasiado mal,no es peor es horrible, abre los ojos Jena,acaso no te estas dando cuenta que desde que estamos reclutando a gente para el peloton,estas mas a favor a todos los que no conocemos,que no a los que conocemos.

Shepard: Deben saber que tiene que confiar en nosotros Paula.

Paula: Y lo se,pero de la manera que lo haces Jena quienes nos han de vuelto la vida.

Shepard: Cerberus.

Paula: Pero quienes fueron,Miranda,el Hombre Ilusorio y algunos de mas. Quiero que te concentre de una buena vez Jena,te estas comportando infatilmente,no estas equilibrando nada,Miranda ah perdido totalmente lealtad hacia a ti y solo se fia de mi.

Shepard: Normal porque estas siempre con ella.

Paula: No estoy con ella siempre Jane,estoy tambien con Garrus,Tali,Mordin,Jacob,Joker y con el resto de la tripulación,ellos confian en ti y en mi de que lograremos esto,esta mision suicida,haci que comportante y se la Shepard que yo conozco,la hermana que no dudo en que fuera su hermana pequeña,la que no se rinde,vuelve a ser tu diria Liara si te viera haci ahora mismo Jane.

Shepard: Yo..tienes razón,lo siento como me eh comportado contigo y con el resto,en verdad lo siento.

Eso mosqueo un poco a Jack.

Jack: Ya esta,haci por haci porque tu hermana te diga eso vas a perdonar.

Shepard: Mi hermana tiene demasaida razón Jack,no por algo es las adecuada a estar en el mando como sin mas que decir,Jack vete y por favor nada de poner problemas a nadie.

Jack: Tsk,vale joder.

Y Jack se largo de hay,dejando a Shepard suspirando.Y miro a su hermana y la abrazo.

Shepard: No se que aria sin ti pequeña.

Paula: Seguramente ya estarias siendo pateada por Krogans jajaja.

Shepard: Tu y tus maneras de arreglar las cosas,y ahora que are,Miranda ni me querra verme ni en pintura.

Paula: Y lo peor es que ahora es mi mano derecha,lo siento hermana,pero como ves no podras acercarte a ella por ahora,pero tengo una idea,ella me dijo algo de su hermana,su padre es un loco obsesionada y quiere que la ayude,tu ven también a la mision y si ayudas mas que nada puede que te perdone y sea leal a ti.

Shepard: Como es que siempre tienes buenas ideas?.

Paula: Olvidas que me enseñaron a ser perfecta en estas cosas.

Shepard: Si,pero no eres perfecta,nadie lo es.

Paula: Eso es verdad vamos ya de aquí,tengo que ir a ver a Chakwas o vendra a por mi,nos vemos Jane.

Shepard: Nos vemos.

Y mas rapido que un rayo volvio a bajar y en eso al solo girar de esquina se topo a Miranda,porque el destino le hacia jugarretas con paro de golpe antes de chocar con Miranda.

Paula: Lo siento,iba con prisas.

Miranda: No pasa nada,nadie de las dos ah salido herida.

Paula: Si,pero yo saldre de aquí poco como no vaya ya a la enfermeria o Chakwas vendra a por mi estirandome las orejas.Y sabe que las tengo sensibles.

Miranda: Jejeje,pues mejor que vaya ya Comandante.

Paula: Ahhhh si,no quisiera parecerme a un Krogan.

Y se despide y se va corriendo a la enfermeria,dejando a Miranda sonriendo,parece que Paula es capaz de sorprender a Miranda y mucho.

Paula al llegar ya,vio a Chakwas con una mirada que daba miedo,que dejaba a Paula temblando de miedo.

Paula: Antes de que quieras matarme mas con la mirada tengo excusa.

Chakwas: Lo se Paula,pero ahora mismo sientate ya.

Paula: Si Doctora.

Y se sento rapidamente,como siempre Chakwas bajaba las persianas y le dio un vistajo a las cicatrcies y ya no tenia las que tuvo en el despertar,y miro las antiguas,parecian estar perfectamente miro la cara solo le quedaba una cicatriz por cerras y se finalizaria,haci que le aplico lo que cerraba las heridas y en un momento se cerro.

Chakwas: Bien,ya tienes todas las heridas cerradas,ya puedes seguir haciendo misiones,pero sin arriesgarte.

Paula: Si Chakwas,ahora me puedo irme.

Chakwas: Si y venga ten cuidado vale.

Paula: Si.

Se puso la camisa y se fue de ir a ver a Garrus quien estaba en la sala de motor.

Paula: Hey Garrus.

Garrus: hey Paula,como andas?.

Paula: Bien,por fin puedo entrar en acción.

Garrus: Creo que ya lo hiciste en la nave no crees jejeje.

Paula: Si tienes razón pero bueno que quieres que haga,soy dura de roer.

Garrus: Ya se ve,oye sabes de que era esos temblores?.

Paula: Em si,es largo de contar pero mira paso que.

Y haci durante un rato le explico todo lo sucedido y Garrus lo entendio.

Garrus: Hiciste bien en ir a por Shepard y darle una buena riñ ella no se comoporta haci.

Paula: Lo se y creo el porque.

Garrus: Y cual?.

Paula: Liara.

Garrus: Oh si,el amor es complicado a veces.

Paula: Ah dimelo a mi.

Garrus: Tu,espera te has enamorado de alguien?!.

Paula: Si,te dire quien es,porque eres mi mejor amigo pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Garrus: Mis labios estan sellados.

Paula: Pues es Miranda.

Garrus: QUE,por espiritus es verdad.

Paula: Si y no grites,no quiero que toda la tripualcion lo sepa.

Garrus: Ella lo Miranda.

Paula: No,intento ser mas discreta con esto,sabes que nunca me enamorado y sabes que con estas cosas soy malisima.

Garrus: Si,en verdad es dificil que alguien te atraiga,ni si quiera ese grupo de Asari sexys te atrajeron,no por algo te llaman la ''La Bestia''tu sabes como dejar a alguien boca abierto e intente ligarse a ti,tu atraes mas hembras de lo que yo atrairia con estas cicatrices a hembras Krogan.

Paula: Ugh no me lo recuerdes,casi me violaron,por suerte supe escapar,espero algun dia que te persigan una manada de Krogans para que sean tu pareja jajaja.

Garrus: Eres malvada.

Paula: Que va soy un angelito jejeje.

Garrus: Bueno voy a seguir con esto,si necesitas algo mas no dudes en pedirmelo Paula.

Paula: Por supuesto Garrus,me voy a ver a Tali.

Garrus: Vale,que vaya bien.

Se despidieron con un chocala de puño,Paula salio en direccion hacia el ascensor,una vez llego bajo abajo en la ingieneria,una vez llego,fue a la sala de ingieneria y vio a los dos ingieneros y luego a un lado a Tali.

Paula: Hola Tali.

Tali: Hola Paula.

Paula: Parece que volviste a usar mi nombre otra vez.

Tali: Por supuesto eres mi amiga despues de todo.

Paula: Una que puede burlarse de la muerte jejeje.

Tali: Oh Keelah almenos sigues siendo tu misma,me iba preocupando que tu y Shepard os hubieran puesto algo para que actuaseis de otra manera.

Paula: No creo que lo pusieran,sabiendo que si nos quieren,no nos podrian algun chip.

Tali: Tienes razón Paula.

Paula: Bueno como te va en la nave.

Tali: Un poco extraño,la nave es mas silenciosa que la SR1.

Paula: Si,hasta yo me cuesta dormir a veces,estoy aconstumbrado al ruido de la nave.

Tali: Si,yo tambien.

Paula: Tranquila Tali,es adaptarse,por cierto te va bien con el resto de tripulación?.

Tali: Eso espero,el resto de tripulación estoy bien,al menos me alegra tener a Garrus,Chakwas y Joker en la tripulació mientras que Jacob es mas un tio serio,pero es simpatico,luego con el resto como Mordin es bastante directo con lo que dice,normal de un Salarianos,luego con la tal Jack aun no me cae muy bien y por ultimo Miranda es bastante directa y seria.

Paula: Bueno al menos mas de la mtiad es positivo haci que me alegra que no ocurra nada como lo sucedido de antes.

Tali: Te refieres a los temblores que sucedió?.

Paula: Em,larga historia.

Durante un buen rato explicandole a Tali todo.

Tali: Vaya,al menos lo arreglaste,normalmente Shepard no se desorienta con esto,menos mal que estabas tu para que tu hermana volviera recto.

Paula: Si,es que es con calma,paciencia y con palabras mucho se solucionara.

Tali: Si tienes razón Paula,bueno sino te molesta vuelvo con lo que estaba.

Paula: Por supuesto,nos vemos luego Tali.

Luego de tambien saludar a los ingieneros,al salir de la sala vio que alguien con fuerza de Biotica le empujo hacia las escaleras de abajo tirandola hacia el se puso de pie,vio a Jack.

Paula: Ahora quiero saber que quieres de mi Jack?.

Jack: Lo que quiero saber es porque apoyas a Cerberus y apoyas a esa perra de Lawson.

Paula: No la llames haci Jack!.

Jack: Y que me aras eh,usaras tus poderes contra mi,si lo haces perdeis a alguien que puede ayudaros.

Paula: Pues tienes una decepcion no te voy a hacer nada,pero si te dire unas cosas bien claras. En primeras si Cerberus nos han de vuelto la vida es porque hay una puta amenaza en la Galaxia y sino hacemos nada,todos estamos muertos de aquí poco,luego segunda y escucha porque esto lo dire una vez Jack,no se que carajos te hizo Cerberus,pero si quieres respuestas le are escupir las palabras al Hombre Ilusorio para saber que cojones hizo,porque provocando a la gente no aras nada,luego y ultima a Miranda no te quiero con peleas,que sea la primera y ultima vale,ella es mi mano derecha,y gracias a ti ya no es leal a mi hermana,cosa que puede empeorar en la mision. Espero que entiendas esto,porque como escuche o vea que has hecho alguna cosa,veras como te hago volar en la galaxia y sin oxigeno hay afuera.

Jack: Tienes cojones de hacerlo.

Paula: Si tengo cojones,bastantes las tengo Jack y mucho,si tuve el maldito valor de luchar contra un fauce,contra ejercitos enteros de mercenarios,salvar mi culo y el de mi hermana de una explosion a punto de explotar y matar a un Segador creo que tengo mas que tu Jack. A parte de volver a la vida creo que no tengo mas que contar.

Jack: Vale,te creo capaz,no are nada que haga la mision fracasar,pero espero que me digan que carajos me hicieron hay dentro,pocas veces vi de pequeña el exterior.

Paula: Al menos tu lo viste,a mi no me dejaron nunca,toda mi infancia fue una meirda,estuve en unas instalaciones y desde que tuve 19 años no vi el hicieron de todo,y tengo bastantes cicatrices de tu sufrimiento de estar como atrapada y encerrada a mi me paso lo mismo que tu,no todo es un puto camino de rosas.

Jack: Wow,no sabia eso,bueno eso dice ya mas,ahora me quedare callada con lo de Lawson.

Paula: Prometes comportarte.

Jack: Lo prometo.

Paula: Bien,ahora tu y yo vamos a ver a Miranda y le pediras perdon.

Jack: QUE,estas de coña no?!.

Paula: Me ves con cara de lo este Jack.

Jack: Em no.

Paula: Pues ya sabes,para arriba.

Jack: Joder,de las dos creo que tu eres a quien deberia temer.

Paula: Porque?.

Jack: Porque tu si sabes mantener a la gente a raya,no como tu hermana.

Paula: Lo de mi hermana e sporque le falta el cariño,sabes el toque de pareja y amor y esas chorradas.

Jack: Ya,espera tiene pareja?.

Paula: Si,una Asari,pero desde que habiamos muerto y revivido no sabemos nada de ella y bueno Shepard esta salida de su sitio a veces.

Jack: Joder,espero que este mejor,porque en estos cosas no se me da ni por medio.

Paula: Ya somos dos Jack.

Jack: Je,empiezas a caerme bien.

Paula: Y tu a mi,pero ya sabes que nunca juzgues la apariencia por lo que tiene.

Y al final llegaron a la zona de alojamientos fueron a la oficina de entrar Miranda estaba distraida con los documentos pero cuando escucho una voz reconocida,podia saber que era Paula,pero cuando levanto la cabeza,tambien vio a Jack que le dio una mirada de odio y esta se la devolvio.

Paula: Haber nada de peleas por favor.

Miranda: Entonces no la traigas.

Paula: Ya lo se,pero hay algo que creo te debe decir y no es empezar una pelea vale,confia en mi.

Miranda: Vale.

Jack: Vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento y por lo que dije,no volvere a repetirlo.

Miranda: Como,te disculpas crei que no ibas a hacerlo nunca.

Jack: Esta *Señalando a Paula * me convencio con palabras y sin darme un toque,y te digo yo da bastante miedo cuando se pone en verdad tiene razón no debi comportarme haci contigo,y bueno por el asunto de Cerberus y toda esa mierda.

Miranda: Acepto tus disculpas Jack,espero que ahora de adelante nos llevemos mejor y no tengamos peleas.

Jack: Por mi encantada,porque sino Alvarez me volvera a darme un sermon largo.

Paula: Te lo tenias merecido y lo volveria hacerlo si vuelves actuar haci.

Jack: Si,bueno me voy para abajo,necesito dormir un rato.

Una vez se fue Miranda suspira aliviada,y mira a Paula con un poco seria.

Paula: Eh,ahora yo que eh hecho,para que estes haci?!.

Miranda: Bueno si te refieres a que solucionaste el problema en menos de 10 horas y conseguiste que Jack pidiera disculpas,y Shepard no se comportase como una idiota creo que si has hecho algo y demasiado bueno.

Paula: Bueno eso si es verdad,pero no hice gran cosa jejejeje.

Y Miranda de la nada de su silla y se empieza a cercarse a Paula,la cual retrocede hasta chocar con la pared.

Miranda: Que no hiciste nada,me ayudaste y me escuchaste sobre mis problemas,te hice preguntas que no te gustaron pero que respondiste,paraste una pelea la cual tu me estabas apoyandome,eh incluso amenazaste a Shepard y Jack,luego arreglas que Shepard no sea tan idiota y luego a Jack que me pida Paula has hecho mas que lo que podria hacer una persona para mi y en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

Paula: Em,me dejaste sin palabras sinceramente jejeje.

Miranda: Hay Paula,bueno en verdad no hace falta que digas,pero no digas que no hiciste nada porque no es verdad.Y yo.

Paula: Tu que?.

Y de un movimiento Miranda le planto un beso en la mejilla dejando a Paula con los ojos de plato Cuando se alejo Miranda de Paula estaba sonrojada al igual que Paula.

Miranda: Es una manera de darte las gracias,nunca lo hecho esto y eres la primera que hago esto haci que ya puedes saber que soy torpe.

Paula: Eh,no eres torpe Miranda,solo que es algo nuevo y ya esta,nadie sale mal en esto,aunque me pillaste desprevenida si te soy sincera jejeje.Y si digo la verdad yo tampoco doy de eso beso de mejillas,recibia si pero de mi madre y de mi hermana,y bueno de mi padre cuando era una niña. Pero no pasa nada vale,es aconstumbrarse y ya esta jejeje.

Miranda: Gracias Paula,em en verdad de esto no soy buena,sabes siempre eh sido una mujer firme,seria y fria con todo,nunca me ah gustado estas cosas.

Paula: Jejeje eso me hace recordar a alguien pero era un tio mas serio,pero al final el chico quedo enamorado de una chica y guala estan juntos.

Miranda: Vaya.

Paula: Si,el era el tio mas serio y mas frio que podias conocer pero al final es mas feliz que nada. Bueno yo ya me voy Miranda.

Se despidieron,haci saliendo una Paula toda tranquila con una sonrisa,luego Miranda con suspiros de enamorada.

Al rato decidieron ir a una mision donde tenian que ir a una fabrica donde parecia que habia un criminal Krogan que reproducia Krogans que como peloton estaban Shepard, Paula,Garrus y bajar de la nave estaban ya listos.

Shepard: Bien chicos,aquí hay Soles Azules haci que estad listos.

Todos: Si.

Shepard: Muy bien,antes de nada iremos en dos en dos,haci que Garrus te toca con Paula y Miranda conmigo.

Esta ultima no le gusto pero que remedio, que los 4 estaban listos y empezaron a disparar,esquivar,luchar y seguir el camino. Pero en el momento se separaron,justo siendo Shepard y Miranda,Paula y Garrus. Paula y Garrus estaban en un piso mas abajo que Shepard y comunicaron por el intecomunicador.

Paula: Me recibes Jane.

Shepard: _Te recibo Paula._

Paula: Parece ser que estaremos separados durante un tiempo,espero que aguanteis las dos hay arriba,nosotros nos encargaremos por aquí.

Shepard: _Entiendo,id con cuidado,esto esta infectado de Soles Azules._

Paula: Vale,Paula corto y cierro.

Garrus: Que aremos?.

Paula: Iremos hacia adelante y buscaremos un camino para volver con las chicas.

Garrus: Vale,hora de patear traseros.

Paula: Eso mismo,pero para que no nos arriesguemos usare mis poderes.

Garrus: Je sera un espectaculo verles luego a volar.

Paula: Y tanto, venga vamos.

Haci los dos partieron corriendo hacia la siguiente zona donde empezó los tiros y explosiones. Haci es donde vaya Paula hay en el piso de arriba estaban Miranda y Shepard,quien termino de hablar con Paula.

Miranda: Ahora que?.

Shepard: Seguiremos adelante y buscaremos una manera de encontrarnos con Paula y Garrus.

Miranda: Vale,cuanto antes mejor.

Shepard: Vamos.

Y lo mismo paso con Shepard y Miranda,excepto con las explosiones,solo que sentian temblores pero nada mas.

Y al final lograron Paula y Garrus toparselas a la vista a las chicas pero estaban arriba de un piso,ellas tambien los vieron a los dos. Pero antes de poder decir algo,los de Soles Azules usaron Krogans artificiales contra ellos y encima los mercenarios tambien atacaron a ellos. Los 4 se pusieron a a los Krogan y los Soles Azules durante un rato,hasta que vieron a uno con un misil.

Garrus: Mierda ese tiene un misil, a cubierto.

Paula: Oh no apunta a Shepard y Miranda.

Garrus: Si las dispara a ellas dos,pueden caer de hay arriba.

Paula: Voy a ir a por ellas,tu cubreme la espalda.

Garrus: Entendido,ten cuidado y no hagas una locura.

Paula: Ya me conoces,donde vaya hay explosiones.

Garrus: Je,si tienes razó yo te cubro.

Sin mas empezó a correr con sus poderes le ayudaban ir mas rapida,Garrus apunto al del misil le dio pero este ya habia lanzado el misil hacia las chicas,las cuales se querian dar marcha atrás pero fue demasiado tarde,por suerte pudieron sujetarse rapido a la barandilla donde habia el agujero que hizo con el corrio rapidamente y de un salto cogio a Shepard y la dejo a suelo firme, pero vio que Miranda estaba en apuros,fue rapidamente hacia ella.

En eso Miranda se solto de la barandilla haciendo que Paula no diera a tiempo a cogerla,pero salto a por ella,estiro su brazo a Miranda,la cual tambien estiro el suyo,en eso unos otros llevaban lanzagranadas y se la lanzaron hacia eso aparecio un humo,donde no se desaparecio aun, pero de la nada unas bolas de fuego azules salieron del humo dando a los mercenarios y Krogans. Cuando se fue el humo se veia a Paula rodeada de una aura con cola y orejas,y a su lado a Miranda sana y salva sin un rasguño.

Paula: Ahora estoy enfadada y mucho.

Solo moviendose un poco hizo una onda de poder la cual fue un onda de aire fuerte que hizo caer a todos los soldados,algo que dejaba al resto sorprendidos.

Y Paula ya no estaba al lado de Miranda,sino ante las narices de los mercenarios y Korgans,los cuales en poco tiempo estaban ya al suelo muertos por Paula,quien no tenia ni una mancha de sangre,pero se empezó a calmarse y desaparecio el aura,Garrus y Miranda se acercaron a ella y subieron arriba,donde esperaba Shepard,una vez hablado y otras,siguieron hacia adelante. Hasta que llegaron a una zona donde habia un Krogan y una capsula donde había otro Krogan. Empezó a hablar diciendo que debia de tener a este Krogan vivo ya que era su descendiente,haci siguieron hablando hasta que una mujer de los Soles Azules aparecio a fuera y los chicos se encargaron de ella,y tambien apagaron el humo que pasaba por el de eso volvieorn donde estaba el Krogan criminal,pero estaba por morirse y empezó a derrumbarse. Shepard decidio llevarse el Krogan de la capsula con vez fuera paso algo,la capsula se cayo,pero no habia daños y costaba mucho moverla.

Garrus: Mierda,sino nos damos prisa seremos escombros con la instalacion.

Shepard: Ya lo se,por eso movamos rapido la capsula.

Miranda: No podremos Shepard,es mejor dejarla aquí.

Shepard: Debemos llevarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Miranda: Es una estupidez Shepard,lo unico que conseguiremos es que nos matemos aquí.

Siguieron con su discusion,dejando a Garrus y Paula solos con esto.

Garrus: Mierda,haci no lo conseguiremos.

Paula: No hay mas remedio si queremos salir de aquí y con esto,tendre que hacerlo yo esto.

Garrus: Segura?.

Paula: Si,prefiero arriesgarme a que me mate un edificio.

Garrus: Okey,ten cuidado.

Paula: Lo tendre.

Garrus: Hey vosotras dos,moveos,ya se encarga Paula.

Shepard: Que,es peligroso.

Miranda: Demasiado.

Garrus: Por una buena vez hacedla caso a ella,ella nos sacara de esta seguro.

Paula empezó a tener el aura azul rodeada en su cuerpo,y luego empezó lo bueno,empezó a crecerle las garras y colmillos,sus ojos volvieron puntiagudos y le empezó a crecer pelaje de un color marrón y castaño en sus la capsula como si nada con solo una mano y con la otra uso su poder para derrumbar lo que prohibia ahora mismo el paso para seguir adelante.Y solo una bola de energia lanzo y todo ese escombro a montado desaparecio con una explosion. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la nave y una vez a la Normady,Paula fue a llevarla a la zona de ingieneria,a una sala donde estaria por ahora. Una vez hecho se fue rapidamente a la enfermeria, ya que aun seguia con su aura y el pelaje en sus manos,una vez adentro Chakwas uso unas jeriguillas y unas pulseras metalicas para que le desapareciera el pelaje y el vez hecho Paula quedo inconsiente y pidio ayuda a Garrus quien amablemente la dejo en una camilla.

Garrus: Crees que se ponga bien?.

Chawkas: Estara bien,un poco de descanso y estara como nueva,por suerte pude traerme lo que necesitaria por si Paula usaba sus poderes al siguiente nivel.

Garrus: Si,aun me acuerdo la primera vez que vi el siguiente nivel de sus poderes me dejo boca abierto literalmente.

Chawkas: No serias el primero,todos nos quedamos impresionados,pero tienen consequencias sus poderes,que se queden permamentes un buen rato o que se inestable como lo ah pasado ahora. Lo bueno es que salisteis de hay sin cierto hablando de heridas como vas con tus cicatrices.

Garrus: Mejor que nunca,lo que posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano tenga problemas con kas Krogan hembras.

Chawkas: Si eso es verdad.

Garrus: Bueno ya nos vemos Doctora debo ir a ver a Shepard y a Miranda,cosa de Paula por si se empiezan a pelearse.

Chawkas: Vale,y ten cuidado de salir vivo de eso.

Garrus: Eso espero.

Una vez se despidio de Chawkas dejando a cargo de cuidarla,Garrus se encamino hacia la comunicación y reunion donde estaban Shepard y Miranda,que por cuasalidad si empezaron a discutir.

Miranda: Como puedes ser capaz de hacer una gran tonteria Shepard,podiamos a haber muerto.

Shepard: Mira se que es de locos y una estupidez.

Miranda: Y lo es.

Shepard: Dejame acabar por favor,necesitamos mas gente en el peloton y que sea fuerte,y como dijo ese Krogan ese era uno puro y bastante fuerte.

Miranda: Ya que casi nos costa la vida.

Shepard: Pero no miras el lado positivo por favor Miranda.

Miranda: Soy realista que es diferente Shepard.

Garrus: Podeis parar las dos,pareceis unas crias,en verdad a veces me da pena Paula con lo que tiene que estamos vivos no,eso es lo importante,ademas tenemos al Krogan,haci que basta de charla.

Shepard: Tienes razon Garrus,lo siento.

Miranda: Si,tienes razón Garrus.

Garrus: Vaya,por una vez hasta yo me sorprendo,si casi nunca lograba parar a Shepard y a Paula que se parasen de pelear,y logro esto,creo que Paula me deberia enseñarme mas de esto de calmar jajaja.

Miranda: Por cierto y la Comandante?.

Garrus: Em.

Shepard: Garrus no me digas que.

Garrus: Esta inconsiente,luego de estar haci con su poder y llevarlo a otro nivel,la dejo destabilizada y no podia controlarlo,haci que rapidamente se fue a Chakwas y le dio el dosis de calmante y las pulseras suerte de que este bien y no pasase nada.

Miranda: Espera su poder estaba destabilizada,como pudo pasar eso?!.

Shepard: Eso solo pasa cuando mi hermana lo lleva a otro nivel,que es cuando augmenta el doble de su poder actual,lo cual tambien se notaria por que su cuerpo empieza a dar un aspecto viste,normalmente su poder solo es cuando es rodeada por esa aura azul,pero a parte le hizo crecer unos colmillos,unas garras,pelaje en sus manos y sus ojos eran puntiagudos. Ese era el nivel 1 o etapa 1, el actual es la etapa normal,por cuando llega a otra etapa es cuando da sus cambios,cuando es mas alto la etapa mas dificil es que Paula sea consiente de que lo haga. Yo sola pude llegar a ver hasta la etapa 4 y os digo no fue facil lidar con ella haci,era como el Soberano o peor,su poder nunca tiene un limite,sigue augmentado y evolucionando de una manera que podria dar a miedo a todo el mundo incluso un Krogan.

Miranda: Vaya,es por eso que casi nunca se le ve usando su poder.

Shepard: Haci es,solo lo usa para momentos urgentes,pero si los usa lo hace en etapa normal,no usaria las otras etapas a no ser que fuera a ser que estuvieramos todos en peligro.

Miranda: Tienes razón,bueno,mejor me voy a mi oficina,seria bueno que hablases con el Hombre Ilusorio sobre el Krogan Shepard,nos vemos Garrus.

Garrus: Adios.

Una vez se fue Shepard suspiro.

Shepard: Me odia.

Garrus: Bueno,ya habra una manera no.

Shepard: Como cual.

Garrus: Pues tu hermana por ejemplo,ella es la mas cercana hasta ahora a Miranda,ademas de que esta,esta coladita por Miranda.

Shepard: Como lo sabes,hay es verdad que Paula te lo diria eres mi y su mejor amigo a la vez,serias uno de los pocos al saber eso.

Garrus: Je,tengo buena reputacion al parecer.

Shepard: Si,como ya nos conociste y ya sabes como somos,pero en verdad yo ultimamente estoy fuera de mi.

Garrus: Creo saberlo,al igual que tu hermana. Extrañas a Liara verdad Shepard,te duele no tenerla cerca.

Shepard: Si,es verdad es dificil tener los sentimientos apartados de la mision y con el trabajo,si al menos supiera donde esta,iria a verla.

Garris: Lo creo,pero debes ser fuerte,seguro que encontramos la manera de encontrarla,pero ahora necesitamos ayudar a Paula ya que esta tiene ahora mismo problemas de amor y de sus poderes a la vez.

Shepard: Joder si tienes razón,bueno mejor que vayas a que hagas tu trabajo Garrus,yo debo hablar con el Hombre Ilusorio.

Garrus: Vale,si necesitas una charla estare en los motores.

Shepard: Vale.

Y una vez se fue,desparecio la mesa y empezó a hablar con el Hombre Ilusorio el cual le dijo que fueran a Illum a buscar a mas gente para el peloton.

Shepard: Joker pone rumbo a Illum,tenemos una mision hay.

Joker: _Recibido Comandante._

Una vez hecho,se fue hacia la enfermeria donde estaban Chawkas la saludo y fue a la camilla donde estaba su hermana.A veces se daria mas golpes en la cabeza por lo idiota que es. Estuvo un rato mas hay vigilando a su hermana y se fue,despidiendose de darse una siesta para despejarse un rato.

Chawkas quien ahora estaba revisando a Paula,vio que estaba mejor,pero ahora deseaba ir a descansar haci que antes de nada,decidio mejor dejar a la Comandante en su camarote,haci que salio de la enfermeria y fue a Garrus.

Chakwas: Hola Garrus,necesito tu ayuda.

Garrus: Hola Doctora,pasa algo?.

Chawkas: Necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Paula a su camarote ya que yo necesito descansar tambien,haci que no me iria bien dejarla en su habitación y tu eres el mas indicado para llevarla.

Garus: Esta bien,voy a llevarla a su camarote.

Chawkas: Gracias Garrus.

Haci los dos salieron de la sala de motores,en eso Miranda salio de su oficina cuando vio a Garrus y Chakwas en la enfermeria y al salir,se vio que Garrus encargaba a Paula y Chawkas detras,como la curiosidad Miranda se acerco a Chawkas.

Miranda: Doctora,ocurre algo con la Comandante?.

Chawkas: Oh Lawson,no es solo que la trasladamos en su habitacion,yo necesito descansar y no la pienso dejar en la enfermeria sola,haci que Garrus la lleva a su camarote.Y antes de ir a descansar voy a examinar por ultima vez y luego si descansar algo mas Lawson.

Miranda: Nada mas Chawkas,ya no la hago perder mas tiempo.

Sin mas que decirse,Chawkas con Garrus llegaron al camarote de Paula,la dejaron en su cama,una vez hecho Garrus se fue y luego de terminar de examinar a Paula,se fue tambien dejandola descansar.

Al rato Paula se desperto con un poco de dolor y luego de un rato ya estaba mejor. Decidio saber que había pasado luego de caer inconsiente,haci que con quien mas que el so cotilla del piloto.

Paula: Joker,me podrias decir que paso cuando estuve inconsiente.

Joker: _Ah Comandante ya desperto,pues esta justo con el mas indicado jejeje._

Paula: Ya ya,bueno me cuentas Joker.

Joker: _Bueno primero de haber quedado inconsiente,Chawkas la revision,luego aparecio Garrus, me dijeron que Miranda y Shepard se pelearon pero que Garrus las rato la Comandante Shepard fue a verte y luego descanso,pues Chawkas estaba cansada y decidio llevarte a tu habitacion y pidio ayuda a Garrus y pues hay todo Comandante._

Paula: Gracias Joker,dime a donde vamos.

Joker: _A Illum Shepard me dijo que ibamos a por gente para reclutar cosa del Hombre Ilusorio._

Paula: Vale,ugh como me duele todo.

Joker: _Espeor que no se de un mareo Comandante jajaja._

Paula: Calla Joker,ahora sigue pilotando y no seas un cotilla.

Joker: _Yes Comandante._

Una vez que se levanto tranquilamente decidio ya darse una ducha,cuando temino se puso los pantalones de Cerberus,por mientras llevaba una camisa blanca y la chaqueta de N7,ella y Shepard tienen sus propias ropas de N7. Se estiro y fue para el ascensor,llego a la zona de alojamientos, saludaba a todos los tripulantes de por hay,saludo al Teniente Cocinero y pidio algo de comer una vez hecho se sento a comer tranquilamente. Noto alguien o algunos corriendo y se gira al ver que dos tios corrian fuera de la oficina de Miranda veindose que alguien de dentro lanzaba Biotic y hay salia Miranda furiosa.

Tripulante 1: Oh vaya,otros intentaron ligarsela.

Tripulante 2: Ya y como siempre fracasando,es una mujer dura y firme,nadie podria hacerla enamorar.

Tripulante 1: Pero quien no diria un no a esa mujer esta caliente jejeje.

Tripulante 2: Yo le aria una buena noche jajaja.

Eso hizo furia a Paula,la cual se levanto y trajo la atencion de los dos tripulantes,al girarse a ellos dos con una mirada furiosa.

Paula: Espero no volver escuchar esa cosas otra vez,porque como me digan o escuche eso otra vez,vereis como al lado de Krogans furiosos a punto de matar seran unos angelitos lo que sere yo capaz de haceros entendieron soldados.

Los dos: Si Comandante.

Paula: Ahora vayanse a otro sitio sino quieren ser mandados a un hospital.

Y sin dudar ni dos veces se fueron corriendo de hay asustados,eso lo habia visto Miranda,como había amenazado a esos dos tios que ni hablasen haci a Miranda,eso hizo que el corazon de Miranda fuera a mil,normalmente todos le dicen cosas guarras a ella,pero por una vez alguien la defiende de esa manera,algo que nunca habia sentido eso se gira Paula y sonrie a Miranda,la saluda y se acerca a ella.

Paula: Hola Miranda,parecias ocupada tirando a patadas a esos dos tios.

Miranda: Si,desde siempre me estan viniendo tios creyendose que pueden venir haci por haci a mi ligando a mi,todos son unos cerdos.

Paula: No todos,si te acuerdas aquí hay tres tios que no han venido a ti,Joker,Garrus y Jacob aunque este ultimo no se.

Miranda: Jacob no se acercaria a mi no loco,luego tienes razón Garrus ah sido bastante genroso conmigo y Joker es mas chistoso que otra cosa.

Paula: Ya y recordando que le cuesta un monton caminar y parece un viejo,ademas de ser un so cotilla verdad Joker.

Joker: _Como sabia que estaba escuchando Comandante?._

Paula: No hace falta ya saber que escuchas so cotilla,sigue pilotando Joker o prefieres entrenar conmigo.

Joker: _Em no eh dicho nada Comandante sigo pilotando._

Paula: Mejor. Bueno ya se sabe jejeje.

Miranda: Vaya no pense que supieras controlar a todos.

Paula: Conociendo algunos si,a otros seria bastante dificil decirle unas palabras,es mas deberia dar uno golpes para aclararles.

Miranda: Haci es como mantienes a todos a raya.

Paula: Si,por algo tengo algunos apodos en tiempo atrás,

Miranda: Como cuales?.

Paula: Me decian el Storm,Courage,Hero y la Bestia.

Miranda: Porque la Bestia?.

Paula: Por como me comporto en las lunas llenas o cuando me acerco a una.

Miranda: Y que pasa?

Paula: Mas adelante te lo dire Miranda,ahora no me gustaria decirlo y recordar lo que paso.

Miranda noto la mirada que tenia Paula al decirlo,tenia la mriada triste y como si fuera a ser herida.

Miranda: Tranquila,cuando tu queiras me lo cuentas,por ahora sera mejor que siga trabajando si es que me dejen esos idiotas.

Paula: Gracias por tu paciencia algun momento de lo contare,y sobre esos idiotas si queires que haga algo me lo dices y yo lo arreglare.

Miranda: Gracias Alvarez,ah por cierto ven conmigo Comandante necesito darle unos informes sobre que vamos a Illum y a quienes vamos a buscar.

Paula: Ah es verdad,que solo se que vamos a Illum a por algunas personas.

Entraron en la oficina. Miranda cogio una ficha y se la dio a Paula.

Miranda: Aquí tienes Paula,es sobre cuantos vamos y como se llaman.

Paula: Gracias Miranda.

Miranda: No hay de que Paula.

Paula: Bueno te dejo con tu trabajo.

Miranda ya estaba sentada pero antes de irse Paula.

Paula: Ah y sobre tu hermana Miranda,tranquila que luego de buscar a estos sujetos iremos a ella y te ayudare vale.

Miranda: Gracias Paula.

Paula: El placer es mio Miranda jejeje. Hasta luego.

Miranda: Hasta luego.

Y una vez que Paula se fue,Miranda suspiro,estaba empezando a caer totlamente al en el amor por Paula,algo que por primera vez en su vida no se eso aparecen dos tios que tiene intenciones de ligar a Miranda,esta ya se empieza a enfadarse,pero de la anda son agarrados de las camisas por Paula.

Paula: Me parece que no tienen ningun asunto con la señotira Lawson haci que ustedes tienen unos entrenamientos duros conmigo ahora mismo le molesta Miranda me marcho con estos caballeros.

Miranda: Que vaya bien en el entrenamiento.

Y se vio que los dos hombre estaban asustados,pero que remdio Paula los pillo y haci es como iba a suceder. Ahora si Miranda dio un suspiro de amor,si señor,Paula le esta volviendo locamente enamorada a hacia ella.

**Y hasta aquí se termina el capitulo chicos,espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos al siguiente.**


	4. El encuentro,el perdon y celos

**Hola a todos amantes del Mass Effect,ya estamos de vuelta con el cuarto capitulo de ''Mi vida en Mass Effect''. Ya como visteis al anterior capitulo Paula pudo solucionar las peleas,pero Miranda perdio su lealtad a Shepard,podra Shepard recuperar la lealtad de Miranda.Y que va a pasar en Illum todo eso ahora siempre Mass Effect y sus personajes no son mios son de Bioware,solamente mi Oc y otros que van a parece mas mas que decir empecemos chicos.**

**[''Mi vida en Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 4-El encuentro,el perdon y celos"**

Luego de dejar a los hombres destrozados luego de hacerles entrenar,Paula decidio ir a ducharse y preparse para cuando llegasen a Illum,tenia un presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir cosas interesantes en mas que hacer,ya directamente a su camarote,una vez llego se ducho,una vez duchada se puso la ropa comoda para ponerse luego su medio traje de combate,porque de todos excepto Jack y Miranda,ella era la unica que iba a medias con un traje de combate. Su traje de combate llevaba en el hombro derecho hasta en la mano derecho,luego llevaba lo que protegeria el pecho y en la espalda lo mismo,llevaba unas botas especiales para poder moverse mejor,y tenia armadura de las botas hasta las rodillas y tenia del brazo izquierdo del antebrazo hasta el hombro izquierdo.Y por supuesto tenia un casco para cuando estuviera a una zonas donde no había oxigeno. Una vez lista cogió su sub-fusil,la escopeta,su pistola y el fusil,bajo a la sala de reuniones y comunicaciones,donde todo el peloton estaban hay,una vez llego saludo a todos y se puso al lado Shepard.

Shepard: Bien ya estamos todos,el Hombre Ilusorio me dijo que teniamos que reclutar a dos mas para la mision principal,por eso esta vez para que sea un poco mas y Alvarez lidieraremos dos grupos,en uno iran dos conmigo y en el otro con objecion ante eso.

Jack: No es por nada,pero tengo un problema.

Shepard: Cual Jack?.

Jack: Que hacemos con ese Krogan dentro de la es por nada pero deberiais lidiar con el antes no creeis.

Shepard: Mmm tienes razón,pero para estar seguros,el resto que opinais.

Miranda: Nos iria bien,no por algo casi arriesgamos nuestras vidas para traerlo.

Garrus: Opino lo mismo que Miranda.

Paula: Por mi es mejor tener a mas gente,haci mas ayudara en la mision.

Tali: Mientras se comporte por mi bien.

Jacob: Para mi igual.

Mordin: Ningun problema.

Shepard: Vale,esta decidio,pero ahora elegire quien va ir con Alvarez y quien conmigo entendieron.

Todos: Si Comandante.

Shepard: Conmigo vendran Jack y Miranda.

Paula: Shepard seria mejor que cambies a Miranda por otro,yo mejor me quedo con Miranda en mi equipo,ya tienes una Biotica,seria mejor que uses un Biotic y otro con armas te iria mejor.

Shepard: Vale,entonces Jack y Garrus.

Paula: Yo a Miranda y Tali.

Shepard: Bien,el resto podeis iros,mientras los nombrados esperad a nuestras ordenes entienderon.

Todos: Si Comandante.

Shepard: Entonces retirense.

Una vez que se fueron todos y quedaban las dos y se miraron,se rieron.

Shepard: Parece que no quieres que esas dos entren en conflicto.

Paula: Bueno y a parte de que en verdad hermana poco sabes elegir para equilibrar las cosas.

Shepard: Sabes que hay a veces que tengo mala orientación.

Paula: Somos dos jajaja.

Shepard: Vamos a por el Krogan.

Paula: Si,vamos.

Shepard: Espero que no nos de un puñetazo al vernos.

Paula: Pues reza hermana para que no suceda.

Haci las dos bajaron abajo para ver al Krogan quien seguia dormido en la capsula lo mas obvio. En eso Shepard se acerca y le dice a SID que abra la vez que abierto retroceden las dos para ver que el Krogan esta al suelo de rodillas,en eso se levanta y de la nada coge a Shepard,y la empuja a la pared con su brazo,Paula coge su pistola y con una mirada peligrosa le apunto.

Shepard: Quieta Paula no dispares.

Haci Paula no disparo pero seguia apuntando al Krogan.

Krogan: Antes de que mueras dime tu nombre.

Shepard: Soy la Comandante Shepard,y no soy una amenaza,haci que relajate.

Krogan: No tu nombre,el entrenado,conozco cosas...Okeer,sus palabras estaban vacias. Tengo nombres en mi cabeza,uno de ellos es Grunt,no tiene signifacdo,pero eres digno de tu puesto,demuestramelo con tu fuerza y destruyendome.

Shepard: No prefieres Legado o Okeer?.

Grunt: Es corto,quizas queden mejor en tu siento nada por el Clan de Okeer ni por sus por lo que se me crio,luchar y el fallo.

Shepard: Yo tengo una buena nave y una tripulacion fuerte,un clan seria mas fuerte.

Grunt: Si eres debil y eliges enemigos debiles,te matare.

Shepard: Nuestros enemigos son mas fuertes de lo que te crees.

Grunt: Mmm bien luchare por ti.

Shepard: Eso no cabe duda.

Grunt: Me ofreces una mano y en la otra esta ella quien me sigue apuntando,quien es?.

Shepard: Mi hermana,la Comandante Alvarez Shepard,te digo yo,ella es bastante fuerte.

Grunt: Je,ya se ve.

Paula: Tuviste suerte que no disparase tu craneo y te saliera tus cesos a la luz.

Grunt: Aun siendo criado en una capsula,actuas mejor que un Krogan.

Paula: Es por que tuve un amigo que era un Krogan.

Grunt: Bien,estare aquí Shepard y Alvarez,avisadme cuando vayamos a luchar.

Shepard: Eso me alegra,ahora nos vamso a una mision,no habra mucha accion,en la proxima lo habra y tu vendras con nosotros.

Grunt: Vale,mientras espero aquí.

Haci despiendose de Grunt se fueron de hay,al subir el ascensor Shepard suspiro de alivio.

Paula: Te dio un buen golpe en el cuello verdad.

Shepard: Si,es Okeer no bromeaba cuando dijo que era puro y bastante fuerte,por poco y me deja sin cuello.

Paula: Te lo dije haber rezado hermana,bueno creo que tenemos a otro mas en la tripulación, sacamos beneficios en esto no crees.

Shepard: Si,pero el problema es que si Grunt odia mucho a los Salarianos,creo que tendremos problemas con Grunt y Mordin.

Paula: Si tienes razón,bueno que se ara,es como una pelea de crios,al igual que el tuyo jajaja.

Shepard: Me estas llamando cria.

Paula: Puede ser.

Shepard: Oye,soy la mayor de las dos.

Paula: Pues no lo pareces jajaja.

Shepard: Ya veras en algun momento pienso devolvertela.

Paula: Eso espero,porque sino no sabria que decir de ti,a parte de ser una enamorada perdida de Liara jajaja

Shepard: Oye ven aquí.

Y en eso Paula empieza a correr por la nave siendo perseguida pro su hermana,en eso Miranda sale a ver que pasa y ve la escena que han montado las dos Shepards.

Paula: Hasta Wrex te ganaria corriendo jajaja.

Shepard: Ven aquí enana escurrizida.

Paula: Hey tengo problemas de crecimiento vale.

Shepard: Ya seguro enana.

Miranda quien estaba recostada a la pared veia como esas dos actuaban mas hermanas que no nunca se ve algo haci en toda la vida,las dos heroinas,Espectros y Comandantes tenia una sonrisa al verlas felices y mas a Paula.

Paula: Nananana,pillame si puedes enamorada jajaja.

Shepard: Ya veras que como te pille habras no querido decirlo.

Paula: Por favor,si todo el mundo sabe que estas enamorada jajaja.

Shepard: Y me lo dice la que tambien esta enamorada jajaja.

Paula: Hay no,bocazas que soy a veces.

Shepard: Aprende a cerrala cuando debes.

Paula: Buf,al final siempre me ganas con estas hmp.

Shepard: No seas una cria.

Paula: Me lo dice la que actua siempre.

Shepard: Diras las dos jajaja.

Paula: Si jejeje.

Shepard se fijo que Miranda escucho todo y volvio a su hermana.

Shepard: Creo que Miranda nos ah escuchado.

Paula: Oh mierda y toda la nave seguro,hemos llamado demasiado la atencion.

Shepard: Si,por una vez si llamamos la atencion,bueno actua normal y vayamonos de aquí antes de que Miranda se le ocurra llamarte de por cuasalidad.

Miranda: Comandante Alvarez necesito hablar contigo si se puede.

Paula: Bocazas.

Shepard: Jejeje suerte.

Paula: Que hermana tengo.

Y sin mas Shepard se va de hay rapidamente,y Paula suspira,se va hacia Miranda quien le indica que vaya adentro de la iba a ser largo se penso Paula.

Una vez adentro Paula tomo asiento y Miranda el suyo,miro a Paula fijamente y seriamente,Paula solo estaba nerviosa y con gotas de primera vez una mujer a parte de su madre le daba miedo.

Miranda: Me puede explicar lo sucedido de hay a fuera Comandante.

Si le decia Comandante aun estado a solas es que estaba jodida de la buena.

Paula: Si te refieres a que haciamos yo y Shepard,es una de nuestras tonterias infantiles si es lo que te refieres,si quieres vertificalo,habla con Joker,o con Garrus o Tali e incluso Chawkas lo sabe.

Miranda: No me refiero a eso.

Paula: Entonces a que te refieres?.

Miranda: Escuche que estabas enamorada,me puede explicar eso?!.

Paula: Em,eso le preocupaba Lawson,es una de las tonterias de mi hermana,usted deberia saber que yo soy una mujer bastante soltera,nunca me enamorado de nadie y siguio estando haci.

Miranda: Pues parecia diferente cuando le respondiste.

Ahora Paula se maldijo verdad daba ya mal rollo todo.

Paula: Emmmm.

Miranda: Y bien vas a decir algo Comandante.

En eso se le enciende una bombilla tuvo una idea.

Paula: Ahora que me fijo desde cuando estas tan interesada en mis cosas personales señorita Lawson.

Le dio en el clavo,Miranda se estaba sonrojando justo en el momento.Y Paula tenia una sonrisa de victoria.

Paula: Que yo sepa,si solo fuera por las tonterias infantiles seria lo mas logico,pero que estuviera interesada en mis asuntos amorosos dice mucho.

Miranda ya no sabia que decir,se maldecia al ser pillada,pero eran sus celos maldice sus celos incontrolable.

Miranda: Es para saber si eso no perjudica la mision Comandante.

Paula: Pues que yo sepa,voy muy bien,la que deberias decirle seria a mi hermana Miranda,yo estoy bien si es lo que te preocupa.

Miranda: * Suspira* Al final siempre tienes razón bueno puedes irte,pero de mi no te libraras facilmente Paula.

Paula: Vaya al menos estan calmada,porque pense que la había liado a mucho jejeje.

Miranda: Solo hago lo que deberia hacer una mano derecha Paula.

Paula: Sip tienes razón,bueno te dejo que ya falta poco para estar en Illum te espero arriba.

Miranda: Si hasta ahora.

Al rato los que iban a la mision a Illum estaban ya listos para salir de la nave,una vez a fuera vieron a unas cuantas Asaris,una parecia ser la embajadora.

AE(Asari embajadora): Bienvenido a Illum Comandante Shepard y Comandante entrar ah sido pagado ya,haci que no se preocupen de nada.

Paula: Como que pagado quien fue?.

AE: Liara T'Soni fue quien pago para que pasasen ademas de que las quieren verlas a las dos.

Eso dejo a Shepard bastante sorprendida al igual que Paula.

Paula: Gracias señorita,si nos disculpas vamos a verla para que no nos retrasemos.

AE: No hay de que Comandante Alvarez es un honor para mi.

Paula: Entonces nos vamos.

Haci Paula empujando a Shepard la cual quedo en shock,y un momento que nadie excepto el peloton las miraba le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que reacionace y las dos y el peloton fueron al despacho,decidieron que solo entrasen Garrus,Tali y Miranda,Jack esperase fuera un momento.

Al entrar la vieron a Liara hablando con un hombre amenazandole,cuando se giro se habia sorprendido.

Liara: Oh por la diosa,Shepard y Paula,me alegra tanto de verlas.

Paula: Nosotros igual Liara.

Shepard: Liara.

Liara: Shepard.

En eso Paula retrocede dejando que la parejita se diera un beso,en eso el peloton quedo callado para no interrumpir el se termino el beso,Liara empezó hablando de lo alegre que estaba de vernos a ellas y a Garrus y pidio un poco de ayuda,y luego pues saber donde estaba el tal Asesino que se llamaba Thane y luego la vez hecho Paula decidio salir con el resto para dejar un momento a la pareja a vez a fuera todos bajaron esperando a Shepard.

Garrus: Nunca vi a Shepard mas alegre que nunca.

Tali: Keelah,la pobre a sufrido.

Paula: Muchoooo,porque por culpa de falta de amor se nos acabo tonta y ahora seguro que vuelve a ser ella misma,una vez que termine de hablar con Liara.

Garrus: No vendra con nosotros?.

Paula: Liara,no lo creo,ella tiene un trabajo y un proposito aquí,haci que ahora ella le seria difcil estar junto con Shepard,algo que me da lastima porque ellas dos se aman aun cuando a pasado el tiempo.

Tali: Si tienes razón Paula.

En eso bajaba Shepard,quien ahora estaba mejor,aunque triste por que Liara no se uniera a la con su trabajo,Paula con Tali y Miranda fueron a por Thane y Shepard con Garrus y Jack fueron a por la Justiciera. Una vez que estaban separados buscaron donde encontrarles. Paula y las chicas buscaron por la zona de embarcacion,cuando aparece una Asari de color verde.

Asari: Disculpa eres tu la Comandante Alvarez?.

Paula: Si haci es en que puedo ayudarte?.

Asari: No se si me acuerda,pero usted y la Comandante Shepard me salvaron de la Thoriana hace tiempo atrás.

Paula: Ah si,usted es la Asari que quedo atrapada en una de los capullos de la Thoriana.

Asari: Si,le queria agradecerle mucho a usted por salvar mi vida en verdad gracias.

Paula: No hay de que,es mi trabajo ayudar y salvar a la gente.

Asari: No sabe lo alegre que me pone saber que esta viva usted y su hermana.

Paula: Si es algo complicado,pero ahora no tengo tiempo sino le molesta tengo una mision que hacer,algo de salvar la galaxia eso claro jejeje.

Asari: Esta bien,espero que le vaya bien Comandante.

Haci se fue la Asari,mientras que Miranda estaba por explotar de furia,eso lo noto Tali,ella sabia que Paula le gustaba Miranda,pero que Miranda le gustase Paula era algo increible y por sus celos diria cuando Paula se giro a ver a Miranda y Tali,esta se quito los celos rapidamente. Tali a noto mentalmente,si una chica se acerca a Paula es capaz de matarla.

Paula: Bueno,espero que no nos topemos mas gente que tenemos una mision,buscar a ese Asesino.

Miranda: Estoy de acuerdo.

Tali: Deberiamos mirar en la zona de embarcaciones pero del mercado hay seguro debe haber alguna pista.

Paula: Buena idea Tali,vayamos.

Una vez llegaron hablaron con una Asari,Miranda se empezaba a mosquear al ver que todas las Asaris coqueteaban con Paula y esta ni lo vez que supo donde estaba el Asesino,la Asari las llevo con el vehiculo hacia la vez llegaron la Asari les dijo buena suerte y se fue. Las tres cogieron una de sus armas y se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras que con Shepard tuve mas suerte,solo tuvo que rondar por unas zonas a fueras del publico y encontro a la Justiciera quien se llamaba Samara,una vez hablado con ella fuerona buscar la informacion de la nave que se llevaron a la persona que persigue Samara.

Garrus: Esto es demasiado facil,como les ira a las chicas?.

Shepard: No lo se,pero espero que no haga que Paula se ponga a divertirse.

Jack: Y porque deberia ponerse haci?.

Shepard: Cuando hay tantos soldados en unas zonas donde deberan avanzar Paula no va dejar la oportunidad de machacarlos y si es un puente rezad para que no caigan cuerpos del cielo.

Jack: Joder es haci tu hermana.

Shepard: Con misiones,nunca se toma nada en broma,pero procura no hacer estupideces eso seguro.

Garrus: Bueno menos charla y mas disparar chicas.

Haci mientras con las chicas, quienes ya estaban en aprietos por culpa de mercenarios quienes se ocupaban de la seguridad de una mujer,que ni se recordaba ni Paula.

Disparando,lanzando dron,Biotic y Fuerza,pudieron darse paso hacia adentro de la torre.

Paula: Joder si que le gusta vivir esta mujer.

Tali: Y tanto.

Miranda: Oh no tenemos compañía.

En eso aparecieron 10 Krogans y empezaron a disparar misiles los cuales iban directamente a las chicas,y explotaron,pero en eso Miranda y Tali en el suelo,cuando abrieron los ojos no estaban heridas y se giraron a ver a Paula de pie,con las dos manos usando su Fuerza haciendo un escudo la cual los protegio.

Paula: Ahora chicas atacad que no nos ven por el humo.

Las dos: Entendido.

Haci las dos dispararon a los Krogan y estos empezaron a caer a poco,estos disparaban adentro del humo al cual Paula aun con el escudo mantenia a las dos chicas fuera de los disparos.

Paula: Cuando diga tres id a poneros a cubierto y distraedlos,mientras yo are algo para acabar con ellos en un momento.

Tali: Vale Comandante.

Haci Miranda y Tali se pusieron fuera del humo y trajeron la atencion de los Krogan quienes ahora disparaban a Miranda y en el humo,Paula quien ahora estaba con las manos en puño y puso un pie para atrás mientras el otro adelante,empezo a sentir su poder en sus brazo,concentradose en solo los puñ fijarse que empezó a dar electricidad alrededor de su eso lo notaron las chicas,al cuales se pusieron a cubierto a tanto disparo,se fijaron en Paula.Y en un momento Paula abrio los puños hacia adelante dejando una onda de elctricidada hacia los Krogan,dejandoles totalmente elctrucados y muertos al vuelve a su estado normal y siguieron hacia vez que llegaron arriba de todo entraron a la sala donde estaba la hablar Paula y la mujer,cuando en eso aparece un Drell y aniquiliar rapidamente a los guaridas y a la mujer y reza.

Tali: Wow,eso se llama ser rapido.

Miranda: Y bastante.

Paula: Rezas por ella?.

Thane: No,rezo por mi.

Paula: Soy la Comandante Alvarez,eh venido a buscarte a ti.

Thane: Ya eh terminado mi objetivo con gusto vuestra manera es bastante diferente al mio.

Paula: Como cual?.

Thane: Mi manera es sigiloso nunca busco la manera de hacer ruido,al menos habeis distraido y eh podido acabar antes mi trabajo.

Paula: Em,pues de nada,te uniras a nosotros para ayudarnos a una mision importante.

Thane: Por supuesto,y no hace falta que me paguen voy gratis,haci que cuando usted quiera nos vamos.

Paula: Pues vamonos,me estoy hartando de este sitio.

Miranda: Ya somos dos Comandante.

Y haci terminaron su mision y volvieron a la zona de mercado donde tambien encontraron a Shepard,Jack ,Garrus y Samara.

Paula: Parece que no hemos sido los unicos en volver y con la mision hecha.

Shepard: Si,pero fue mas bien un camino de rosas lo nuestro y vosotros.

Tali: Solo dire que ah sido en una zona alta,torres,puentes y mas mercenarios que no podria terminar.

Shepard: Me parece que no fue facil el vuestro.

Paula: No,fue peor,ya te lo contare en la Normady ahora sera mejor volver no creen.

Shepard: Si,pero antes voy a ver a Liara.

Paula: Mm vale,yo me ire con los chicos,que Garrus y Tali se queden contigo,el resto conmigo volvemos a la Normady.

Todos: Si Comandante.

Shepard,Garrus y Tali fueron a ver a Liara,mientras el resto seguian a Paula. Una vez llegaron a la Normady entraron y decidieron dar descanso a Jack,y esta con gusto se fue,Paula con Thane y Samara se los llevo a la sala de reunion y comunicación y Miranda seguia a Paula. Una vez adentro Jacob saludo a Thane y Samara.

Jacob: Me alegra tener una Justiciera en persona pero sera capaz Comandante?.

Paula: Pueda que no la haya visto en acción pero estoy muy segura que es capaz y de mucho mas Jacob.

Jacob: Entendido Comandante y de usted Thane tambien me alegra tenerle a bordo aun que es raro tener aun asesino.

Paula: Tranquilo es de confianza el gratis vino aquí,haci que no abra problemas,ademas solo lo eh visto actuar un momento pero es muy bueno.

Jacob: Entiendo,ahora si me disculpa me retiro Comandante.

Paula: Vale.

Samara: Gracias por darnos una bievenida Comandante Alvarez.

Paula: No hay de que Samara,es un honor para mi tener a una Justiciera en la Normady,espero mucho de usted.

Samara: Es para mi un honor tambien puedo quedarme,una zona donde pueda ver el vacio para meditar

Paula: Al la sala de las vistas hay podras meditar sin ser molestada.

Samara: Gracias Comandante,si me disculpa me retiro.

Paula: Vale.

Thane: Tambien me alegra estar a bordo Comandante,donde puedo estar una zona un poco mas aridente de la nave?.

SID: _Puedes estar en la zona donde esta justo al lado de las sala de vistas,Thane._

Thane: me disculpa me retiro.

Una vez se fue Thane,Paula queda suspirando y se estira los brazos.

Paula: Uf que dia,bueno hemos tenido tres niembros mas en el peloton,eso es bueno,ademas de saber donde esta pareces estar seria pasa algo?.

Miranda: Eh,no es nada Comandante.

Paula: Hay ya eh hecho algo para que me llames haci Miranda.

Miranda: Lo siento es una cosa mia,no pasa nada,si me disculpa me retiro.

Paula: Pero,sigh vale,puedes retirarte Miranda.

Y una vez se retiro,Paula suspiro y decidio salir de la nave,a haber a Shepard y Liara.

Antes de irse dejo al mando a Miranda,pero como estaba,le dijo a SID que le avisase que se fue a por Shepard y dejaba a Miranda a cargo,una vez hecho salio ella sola.

Camino por Illum y fue arriba de un piso,entro en el despacho de Liara,esta estaba sorprendio al ver a Paula sola.

Liara: Oh Paula me alegra verte que te trae por aquí?.

Paula: No puedo venir a ver a una vieja amiga mia.

Liara: Por supuesto,pero y tu peloton,siempre vais con pelotones tu y Shepard.

Paula: Les di un descanso,decidi venir a verte a ti y buscar a mi hermana jejeje.

Liara: Pues me pidio si necesitaba ayuda y le dije que me buscara un espia,ahora se fue en busca del espia con Garrus y Tali.

Paula: Seguro que encuentra a ese espia,pero ademas de venir a verte tambien quiero hablar contigo de un tema espeficico.

Liara: Como cual Paula?.

Paula: Sobre ti y Shepard,se que no es ni el momento adecuado,pero quiero que me escuches por antes de venir aquí,cuando estabamos haciendo otras misiones cuando fuimos resucitadas por Cerberus,se comportaba diferente,no era ella misma,se comportaba como una idiota y no parecia ser mi hermana.Y hay me fije que lo que le causaba estar haci era por que le faltaba el amor,su amor,ese eres tu Liara,Shepard estaba muy mal y no habia manera de calmarla, excepto que por fin la deje claro que no podia seguir haci,se que para ella es dificil y tambien para ti Liara,saber que ella y yo morimos,y que de la nada aparecimos te debe costar mucho aceptar. Pero espero que entiendas,que ahora tenemos unos problemas bastante graves y empieza por Segadores,estamos detras de ellos en busca de derrotar a los Recoletores.Y espero que algun momento tu y Shepard vuelvan a estar juntas otra vez,se me destrozaria el corazon no veros juntas otra vez,con lo bien que hacias pareja y os amais.

Liara: Lo se lo se Paula,para mi tampoco fue facil,pero en verdad Shepard estaba haci*Paula asistio* oh diosa,tambien estaba destrozada al no saber nada de vosotras que ahora estais ocupadas con los Segadores,pero espero que cuando acabeis esto,vengais a verme por favor.

Paula: No puedo prometerte nada Liara,ni tampoco Shepard,la Alianza ya debe saber que estamos vivas y piensan que les traicionamos,de seguro que cuando acabe esta locura nos arrestaran y como no nos resistiremos,nos dejaran encerradas en una zona super lo peor Liara y no quiero ni mencionarlo y lo espero que no ocurra en ningun momento.Y una cosa antes de que me vaya Liara,prometeme que no aras ninguna locura vale,no quiero perder a mi futura cuñada,se que ahora sera dificil pero mas adelante esto se arreglara Liara seguro,confia en mi.

Liara: Espero que al menos salgais vivas,si solo vivis y os encierran al menos sabre que seguis vivas y me bastara alegra que hayas venido a verme y decirme esto,lo necesitaba Paula,gracias de nuevo no se que aria Shepard sin ti.

Paula: Pues creo que ya habria metido mucho la pata con lo del romance jajaja.

Liara: Jejeje,gracias de nuevo te dejo debo seguir trabajando.

Paula: Si,bueno antes de nada si Shepard te proponer que quedeis algun momento no lo niegas vale,esta locamente enamorada de ti Liara,hasta canta en momentos en su camarote y yo me tengo que taparme los oidos jajaja.

Liara: Oh diosa,si te sintiera Shepard seguro que arias una pelea.

Paula: Si,bueno nos vemos .

Liara: Igualmente Paula.

Haci Paula salio de el despacho y salio,se puso al lado de las barras mirando las vistas,cuando se giro al ver a Miranda buscandola,parecia enfadada.

Paula: Oh mierda,esta enfadada,nada bueno.

Se escondio para que no la viera,cuando vio que se fue a otra zona,siguio mirando las vistas y luego noto unos chillidos,se giro al ver un grupo de hembras de algunas razas,Asari,Turiana,Salariano y al verla se acercaron a ella,diciendo que era la Comandante Alvarez,noto que todas querian un autografo o una cita con por una vez decidio que era mejor una Miranda furiosa que no eso nota como alguien aparta a las chicas de Paula y era Miranda.

Miranda: Sera mejor que os vayais antes que prefiera usar mi Biotic y mandaros a volar.

Sin decir mas,se fueron de hay las eso Miranda se gira y parecia bastante del brazo de Paula y se la llevo arrastras a la nave y una vez llegaron,nadie ni siquiera Joker dijeron nada,cuando solamente vieron a Miranda furiosa y una Paula siendo arrastradas es que significaba una cosa y era que la Comandante estaba en un apuro muyyyyy grave.

En eso llegaron a la oficina de Miranda,dejo a Paula sentada y ella estaba de pie estaba atragantandose la saliva que tenia,estaba con gotas de sudor y nervios,ahora si que estaba en un lio.

Miranda: Se me puede explicar que hacias a fuera sin un peloton encima,debias al menos avisarme y hubiera ido contigo.

Paula: Tengo una explicacion.

Miranda: Haci cual,hacer alguna locura hay afuera sola,sabes que es bastante peligroso.

Paula: Oye soy bastante adulta como cuidarme sola,no necesito una niñera Miranda,ademas fui a por Shepard y fui a ver a Liara quien me dijo que tardaria porque ayudaba a hablaba con Liara nada eh hecho nada malo Miranda,solo que no te lo dije en persona porque pense que estabas algo cansada y no te queria molestar haci que fui a SID y le pedi que te lo dijera que estabas al mando mientras no estaba.

Miranda: Pero aun haci podias haberme dicho en persona.

Paula: Estabas como cansada y no se que te pasaba,no te quise molestar mas,haci que te deje en paz,si debes al menos darme un golpe hazlo,pero por favor no te preocupes tanto,es un detalle pero estoy bien Miranda.

Miranda: Yo,yo.

Paula: Tu que Miranda.

Paula se levanto y se acerco al ver que Miranda teni auna cara roja.

Paula: Oye estas bien?.

Eso Miranda levanta su cara.

Miranda: Idiota.

Y le golpe en la cabeza,haciendo que Paula sujetara la eso Miranda se tapo la boca.

Miranda: Lo siento,yo no se que hacia.

Paula: Hey hey bien,ademas creo que me lo tengo merecido no calamte.

Al rato de calmarse,sin algo que hacer Paula abrazo a Miranda a haber si haci se sorprendio a Miranda,la cual correspondio el abrazo y al rato se separaron,Paula se rasco la nuca.

Paula: Estas mejor Miranda?.

Miranda: Si,gracias Paula.

Paula: Para sevir aunque sea yo el causante a veces jejeje.

Miranda: Si bueno,necesito descansar un rato Paula sino te molesta.

Paula: Por supuesto nos vemos Miranda.

Haci Paula salio de la oficina y noto las miradas de todos los tipulantes.

Paula: Que estais mirando,seguid con vuestro trabajo.

Y todos hacian su suspiro y se fue a su camarote. Decidio meditar un rato,lo antes se quito la armadura y se puso la ropa vez hecho ya meditando tranquilamente,cuando medita esta tranquila y puedo concentrar sus poderes y obtener mas conocimiento de sus poderes y evolucionarlos mentalmente y estuvo un buen rato una vez que acabo de meditar,decidio descansar,porque sino iba a golpear algo, no se sabe porque pero debia golpear algo por y decide dormir,pero alguien toca la puerta, se levanta al abrir era su deja pasar y la sigue.

Shepard: Me han dicho que has tenido problemas con Miranda,que te llevo arrastras a su oficina y empearons los gritos que ocurrio?.

Paula: Pues paso que.

Le explico todo de cuando dejo a Shepard hasta la parte de que tema hablo con Liara. Shepard entendio.

Shepard: Vaya,creo que entiendo algo eso seguro.

Paula: El que?.

Shepard: Miranda estaba celosa,celosa Paula,haz conseguido que Miranda se pusiera celosa es raro de ver.

Paula: Espera celosa por mi.

Shepard: Oye que mas distraida eres hermanita mia,por supuesto,Miranda estaba celosa y eso siginifca.

Paula: Significa que esta enamorada de mi,pero como?!.

Shepard: Em,por como la tractas en primeras y demas.

Paula: Em si jejeje.

Shepard: Si ademas le diste un abrazo,un abrazo Paula,algo que ella si fuera otro le hubiera mandado a tomar por culo.

Paula: Puede ser.

Shepard: Mira,como tu me ayduas siempre,me toca a mi ayudarte a ti. Haci que en primeras olvidate que no es posible enamorarse de ella,segunda se que es dificil pero algun momento deberas aclararte con ella y ser tercera un poco complicado,que nadie sepa tu relacion con Miranda,porque si salimos de esta,nos encerraran la Alianza y nosotras esatremos con vigilancia hasta a las narices.Y querran saber si tuvimos relaciones,obviamente a mi ya lo saben,pero de ti la mision y los sentimientos no deben meterse en una vale,a mi me costo al principio pero tuve que aceptarlo.

Paula: Si tienes razon,pero crees que se pueda.

Shepard: Por supuesto pero debes ir con cuidado vale,solo lo sabremos yo,Garrus,Tali,Chawkas y el peloton quienes son nuestros amigos y compañeros.

Paula: Tienes razón,pero antes debes hacer algo tu.

Shepard: Cual?.

Paula: Debes ir a hablar con Miranda y pedir perdon y haci podrias mas rapidamente tener su lealtad.

Shepard: Tienes razón,voy ahora para acabar con esto.

Paula: Vale yo me quiero darme una ducha.

Shepard: Okey,y relajate y recuerda lo que te eh dicho.

Paula: Si Jane,tranquila y gracias.

Shepard: Para eso estamos las hermanas no crees.

Paula: Jejeje si,tienes razón.

Haci se despidieron con un abrazo y una vez se fue Shepard,decidio quitarse la ropa,cogio una toalla y unos fue al baño y se dio una ducha.

Mientras Shepard quien ahora estaba en ella ascensor con bastante llego a la zona de alojamiento fue a la oficina de Miranda,la cual estaba trabajando unas cosas,antes de irse a descansar,pero al ver a Shepard ya empezaba a estar seria.

Miranda: A que debo su visita Comandante.

Shepard: Mira se que no me quieres ni verme en pintura Miranda,pero quiero que me escuches. Eh actuado como una idiota y una tonta,pero debes entender que no estaba en mi sitio,y la unica que hizo que volviera en mi fue vengo a que me perdones haci por haci,pero quiero disculparme como eh eh comportado como una imbecil y me lo tengo merecido.

Miranda: Bastante Shepard y mucho.

Shepard: No me lo digas,por poco y Paula me manda a tomar por culo,casi iba usar su fuerza arrastras a que viniera pedirte se que no recuperare tu lealtad haci por haci,pero quisiera empezar de nuevo por favor Miranda,no quisiera que nos llevasemos mal.

Miranda: Tienes razon pero te va a costarte mucho Shepard.

Shepard: Lo se,pero antes de irme,me eh fijado que estas bastante atenta a mi hermana,ademas de que me dijeron que le diste un regaño por solo ir a buscarme verdad.

Miranda: Em.

Shepard: Eso es un si,mira solo te lo dire,pero debes entender una cosa,si estas enamorada a mi hermana,quiero que la cuides vale,ella es diferente a todos por que es.

Miranda: Que es de otro tiempo lo se,me lo dijo ella.

Shepard: Ah,ya sabia que no iba a durar mucho en decirlo a que lo sepas,ella al principio al estar aquí le costaba mucho todo,pero siempre quedaba firme ante todo. Ah sufrido toda su vida,no es facil conseguir su confianza Miranda,yo,mi madre y el Consejero Anderson somos los unicos que confiaria a parte de nuestros amigos,pero quiero que la cuides vale,ella necesita mucho cariño y mucho amor,mas lo ultimo nunca supo que era amor para ella,le enseñaron a matar,aprender asesinar,a ser muchas cosas que no deberian enseñar a una niña. Y si te digo esto es por que al igual que Paula confio en ti,aunque tu a mi no,pero entiende ella es mi hermana pequeña,aunque no lo seamos de sangre ella lo es todo para mi al igual que mis amigos y mi me perdonaria si le pasa algo,haci que por favor Miranda si en verdad la amas quiero que le digas todo con sicenridad. Ya le basto unas cuantas traiciones en el pasado.A parte de que muchos la llamaban la bueno eso es todo lo que quiero decir,haci que si me disculpas Miranda,que tu necesitas que puedas perdonar mi estupidez algun momento.

Miranda: Lo are,por ahora solo quiero descansar y Shepard.

Shepard: Si.

Miranda: Gracias por decirme lo de tu hermana,es que yo nunca me eh enamorado y es raro,pero si entiendo de eso,si tu hermana tambien me quiere la are feliz te lo prometo.

Shepard: Eso espero te dejo.

Haci al final de la conversacion Shepard se fue a hablar con los chicos,mientras Miranda cerro la puerta para que nadie entrase y se fue a su cama donde decidio descansar. Mientras en el camarote de Paula,quien estaba ya duchada eh iba solamente con pantalones y con la toalla en el cuello,se puso unos vendajes nuevos,se puso una camisa y se puso a de concentrarse con lo que dijo Shepard,decidio decirle mas tarde,ya que ahora seguro debe descansar. Haci que ella hizo lo mismo y se fue a dormir.

Con Shepard que ahora hablaba con Tali y Garrus tranquilamente.

Shepard: Uf que lios tengo ahora.

Garrus: Ahora eres una consejera de amor Shepard,si lo hubiera sabido te pediria consejos jajaja.

Shepard: Jaja tu y tus bromitas Garrus.

Tali: Lo increible es que las dos estan enamoradas de la una de la otra y no saben que la otra lo esta.

Garrus: Es algo complicado de entender pero es logico,por que no se confesionan.

Shepard: Por que Paula cree que solo la ve como Comandante y un monstruo,mientras que Miranda no esta aconstumbrada a esto,ademas de que teme que algo paso y sea malo.

Garrus: Vaya que complicado lo tienen esas dos.

Tali: El Hombre Ilusorio no debe saberlo en ningun momento.

Shepard: Lo empeoraria todo y ya tengo bastante.

Tali: Si estoy contigo Shepard,ese hombre no me fio en nada.

Shepard: Yo tampoco.

Garrus: Y yo menos.

Shepard: Al menos os tengo a vosotros para esta mision vaya bien.

Garrus: Je que de nosotros no te libras facilmente Shepard.

Tali: Haci es,no sera facil desascerte de nosotros.

Shepard: Jejeje ya se ve,ni la muerte puede impedirme estar con vosotros y el resto.

Haci estuvieron hablando,riendo y haciendo bromas,entre los rato decidio Shepard ir a descansar,pero antes de ir a su camarote fue al de su hermana,la cual dormia como un bebe verla haci tranquila,le dejaba en paz,era su hermana pequeña,algo que tiene mucho aprecio y que quiere mucho,no sabria que hacer sin ella,da gracias que este aquí.Porque sin Paula seria muy dificil lidiar con todo,ella le apoya y Shepard a lo diria nunca pero es una bendicion tenerla como hermana pequeñ de su camarote y fue al sento tranquilamente y sonrio,habia visto a Liara su amor,lo todo para ella,ya estaba bastante mal y ahora al verla sana y salva le ah dejado aliviada,aunque no venga a la Normandy,se que en un futuo no muy lejano la tendra con ella y podran estar felices juntas.

Suspiro,se tomo una ducha tranquilamente y luego se tumbo a la cama y decidio dormir ya. Habia sido una misiones duras y ya iba siendo hora que descansara un poco.

Luego de unas buenas horas de dormir,Shepard decidio puso la camisa de Cerberus y fue abajo a desayunar,una vez hecho fue al mapa galactico donde miro donde iban a ir haci que decidio que fueran a la Ciudadela,ya que Anderson le habia enviado un mensaje diciendo que queria hablar con ella y con Paula.

Shepard: Joker ve a la Ciudadela,tengo asuntos hay con Paula.

Joker: _Entendido Comandante._

SID: _Shepard Mordin quiere hablar contigo._

Shepard: Vale ahora voy.

Haci sin mas fue al laboratorio que estaba cerca,al entrar saludo a Mordin.

Shepard: Que querias Mordin?.

Mordin: Bueno,eh encontrado la manera de que esos insectos no os congelen y las pondre en vuestras armaduras,lo que me preocupa es la armadura de la Comandante Alvarez,no es completa como la tuya o del resto.

Shepard: Sera un problema Mordin?.

Mordin: En absoluto,lo que me soprende que no le vaya a ocurrir nada,con sus poderes.

Shepard: Osea que.

Mordin: Exacto es totalmente inmune a los bicho es como si su cuerpo ya tuviera unos anti repelentes en su como la unica que podrian enfrentarse a esos Recolectores sin problemas.

Shepard: Eso es bueno.

Mordin: Eso y necesitare un poco de sangre de la Comandante para hacer una pequeña investigacion si se puede hacer tambien inmune al por supuesto la Comandante me deja.

Shepard: Creo que si,pero ahora esta descansado sera de aquí un rato mas?.

Mordin: No Shepard,seguire trabajando.

Shepard: Vale,si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo Mordin.

Mordin: Entendido Shepard.

Haci dejando a Mordin Shepard fue a ver a Chawkas y de paso darse una revision ya que es obligatorio de parte de la Doctora hacerse un chequet de ves en cuando.

En otro lugar en el camarote de Paula,estaba esta dormida,cuando tenia una pesadilla. Parecia grave y en eso se desperto gritando y por todo alrededor e intento calmarse,estaba sudando del susto y de esas pesadillas,lo unico que veia era una bestia sangre y matanza sin y se calmo al final. Decidio levantarse,se puso su chaqueta y fue a desayunar y tambien hacer algo,declararse a Miranda de una buena vez.

**Y hasta aquí chicos,lograra Paula declararse a Miranda,y Miranda a Paula,eso lo veremos al siguiente capitulo vemos.**


	5. Confesiones,heridas y locuras

**Hola a todos los amantes de Mass Effect y los que no traemos el quinto capitulo chicos,como en el anterior capitulo ocurrieron cosas,Paula se enamoro de Miranda y Miranda de Paula,puedan las dos chicas declararse?.Eso lo veremos hoy en este como siempre digo Mass Effect y sus personajes no son mios sino de Bioware,solo mi Oc y otros que van aparece mas sin mas que decir empecemos chicos.**

**[''Mi vida en Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 5-Confesiones,heridas y locuras"**

Ya estaba decidida,totalmente lo estaba,hoy se lo iba decirle,se iba a confesarse a Miranda,haci que Paula cogio los pantalones de Cerberus,una camisa blanca y la chaqueta de N7,de paso arreglarse el bajo del ascensor,fue a la zona de alojamientos,cogio su comida que le entrego el Teniente Cocinero y se sento en un asiento,empezo a comer su rato de acabar se lenvanto,dejo la bandeja,en eso escucha que la llaman.

Mordin: Comandante Alvarez.

Paula: Hola Mordin,ocurre algo?.

Mordin: Si,necesito su ayuda si puede ser.

Paula: Vale,que necesita.

Mordin: Necesito su permiso para extraer un poco de su sangre para hacer una investigacion.

Paula: Antes de nada para que lo necesitas?.

Mordin: Es para comprar por el que eres inmune a las picaduras que envian los Recoletores y no estes paralizada.

Paula: Vale entonces vamos al laboratorio.

Mordin: Haci es,venga conmigo Comandante.

Siguio a Mordin hasta llegar al piso de arriba en el laboratorio,una vez lllegado tomo asiento cerca de la el brazo extendido y Mordin cogio unas cosas para ponerle en el brazo.

Mordin: Espero que no odies las inyeciones Comandante.

Paula: Jeje las odio,pero po runa vez las aguantare.

Mordin: Bien,entonces empecemos.

Le clavo la inyencion,luego una aguja para clavar en la piel de Paula lo cual esta se mordia el brazo izquierdo para aguantar el vez que metio empezó a quitar un poco de sangre,esto duraria un poco,por mientras estuviera quieta,Mordin buscaba algunas cosas para hacer el fijarse,escucharon un ruido y alguien entro por la puerta,quien sino era la mano derecha de Paula,Miranda,quien traia unos informes para Mordin y otros para Paula,al mirar que pasaba,se fijo en Paula quien seguia mordiendose el brazo y el otro le sacaban sangre,en eso mira a Mordin.

Miranda: Mordin ocurre algo con la Comandante.

Mordin: En absoluto,solo le estoy sacando un poco de sangre para investigar el porque es inmune a las picaduras de los insectos de los Recoletores y el porque no queda paralizada.

Miranda: Vale,y me explica porque se muerde el otro brazo?.

Mordin: Parece ser que la Comandante odia las agujas y las inyeciones,peor me dijo que por una vez lo soportaria y parece ser que us manera es morderse el brazo,bueno no entiendo a las hembras humanas.

Miranda: Ya,bueno traigo unos informes a usted y a la Comandante,que ya no debere buscarla mas.

Mordin: Por supuesto si esperas un momento y acabe,podras llevartela y yo seguire mis investigaciones.

Haci Miranda de pie espero a que terminase,una vez hecho le quito la aguja,vio que Paula se mordio mas fuerte el brazo,una vez temino,Mordin le puso un vendaje en el brazo derecho y otro en el brazo izquiero en donde se vez hecho Paula se levanto,suspiro y camino a Miranda.

Paula: Se acabo la tortura,bueno que informes me debes dar Miranda?.

Miranda: Estos Comandante.

Paula los cogio y miro por encima,miro de reojo a Miranda y mentalmente dijo ahora tienes la oportunidad.

Paula: Gracias Miranda,antes de nada,tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa si puede ser ven a mi camarote cuando hayas acabo con lo debas acabar Miranda,bueno Mordin me avisas cuando tengas la investigacion finalizada.

Mordin: Por supuesto Comandante.

Miranda: Entendido Comandante,solo unos informes a Shepard y luego vengo.

Haci decidido Paula fue a su camarote rapidamente,una vez hay salto de los nervios y se contorlo,luego miro los informes,sentada en una Miranda tenia una prgunta que rondaba en su cabeza,que querra hablar Paula con ella,bueno eso ya lo sabra en cuando vaya a su camarote,que era ya la segunda vez algo raro,porque normalmente los camarotes estan prohibidos a toda la tripulacion sino es algo que las dos Comandante les diga alguno que vaya hay o algo y vio a Shepard le dio los informes,luego se fue al camarote de Paula,toco y escucho un pasa.

Una vez adentro se fijo mas en los detalles que tenia en el bajo unas escaleritas y vio a Paula sentada leyendo los eso Paula levanta la vista,sonrie,luego deja la placa de informacion en la mesa,y mira a Miranda.

Miranda: Aquí me tienes Paula,que era lo que me debias decir.

Paula: Gracias por venir Miranda,lo que quiero decir es algo muy importante que debo decirte.

Miranda: Soy todo odio Paula.

Hay fue donde Paula trago saliva,era ya de mostrarle.

Paula: No se si te acuerdas de hace unas buenas horas atrás de el asunto de si estoy enamorada no.

Miranda: Si y te dije que no te ibas a salvarte a que viene eso ahora?.

Paula: A que te dire que en verdad lo estoy,si sorprendida,pero hay mas,de quien estoy enamorada es de uno de la tripulacion.

Miranda: En serio?!.

Paula: Si,y bueno dejame terminar,es mas bien una chica,si una chica,y no se pero creo que desde el primer momento que la vi,me dio algo,siempre me preocupo por ella,no puedo dejar de pensar en el problema es que no si le gustare,bueno en verdad es obvio,soy algo anormal,tengo poderes unicos que nadie tiene,vengo del pasado,muchas razone no hay,pero aun haci la amo mas que nada,y sabes que,aun haci me rio,porque aunque se lo diga ella que me va a decir,no lo se. Aunque tambien hay el problema de la mision suicida y otras mas.Y sabes quien puede ser?.

Miranda: No lo se Paula,pero si hay algo que puedo decir,es que la chica que estas enamorada debe ser una tonta sino se fijase en ti,no importa si vienes del pasado o tienes poderes que nadie tiene o eres anormal,eso hace de ti unica y bueno a parte de que tu eres bastante guapa.

En eso Paula sonrie y se acerca a Miranda,la cual se pone nerviosa.

Paula: Creo que ya tuve lo que queria.

Miranda: Ah si?.

Paula: Si.

En eso Paula cierra la distancia entre ella y Miranda,con un beso,lo cual era un poco torpe pero con amor,algo que Miranda se quedo sorprendida al principio,pero ella correspondio ese beso con se separaron por oxigeno,Paula la abrazo.

Paula: Esa chica que me tiene loca de amor eres tu Miranda,te amo.

Miranda: Dime que no es un sueño Paula.

Paula: No lo es Miranda,realmente te amo.

Miranda: Yo tambien te amo Paula,no se como lo haz hecho pero tambien me tienes totalmente enamorada de ti.

Paula: Pues creo que lo logre no jejeje.

Miranda: Si.

Se volvieron a darse unos cuantos besos de ellas dos estaban en la cama sentadas y abrazadas,dandose algun cariño.

Paula: No sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer Miranda.

Miranda: Y tu a mi Paula.

Paula: Ya,pero ahora tenemos un problema.

Miranda: Lo se,la mision y los sentimientos no deben estar en el medio.

Paula: Si,es lo malo,mi hermana me lo dijo y que fuera con cuidado,pero aun haci cuando esto acabe,de seguro tambien la Alianza ara una de las suyas conmigo y Jane.

Miranda: No me digas que.

Paula: Si nos tendra bajo custodia por traicion,si por traicion,y ellos que no saben que las colonias humanas desaparecen y ahora nos encargaremos de eso,pero lo peor es que nosotros salvaremos la galaxia y ellos estaran todo tranquilos hatsa que nos arresten,como lo odio.

Miranda: Ya tranquila,no se si habra solucion Paula,pero lo que sea are lo que pueda,para ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana.

Paula: Ya lo se,gracias Miranda,ahora es tu cuñada mi hermana jajaja.

Miranda: Si es verdad,aunque ya sabes.

Paula: Si que aun no la quieres ni verla ni en pintura.

Miranda: Bueno ya no,hace horas atrás vino a disculparse como actuo y tambien me conto que supo que estaba enamorada de ti y me advirtio que bueno tuviera cuidado,te cuidase y te quisiera como nunca.

Paula: Es haci ella pero bueno tu solo imaginate que estuvieramos en la situacion de Jena y Liara, tu tambien estarias como fuera de tu sitio al saber que la persona que amas esta lejos y no sabes donde estaria,si estaria sana y salva o lo peor casos.

Miranda: Creo entender ahora esto,creo que ahora si la perdono totalmente,auque le dire idiota cuando la vea.

Paula: Eso seguro jajaja.

Miranda: Por ahora dejemos ese tema Paula,solo quiero disfrutar un poco contigo.

Paula: Ya somos dos Miranda.

Haci las dos enamoradas felices mas que nunca estuvieron un rato mas,dandose cariños y besos. Luego de eso decidieron ya salir y actuar como siempre,solo que la unica diferencia es que las dos eran pareja,pero irian con vez que estaban en la zona de comando,Paula salio del ascensor,no sin antes darle un guiño a Miranda y siguio su bajo hasta su oficina,una vez adentro,suspira de felicidad y de vez eso siguio su trabajo.

Una vez que llegaron a la Ciudadela,fueron Shepard,Paula,Garrus y Miranda.

Paula y Shepard vieron que hubo un par de cambios en estos dos años,en eso ver a un hombre que parece ser del el Capitan Bradley.

Bradley: Em perdonen,pero en mi infomracion dice que estais las dos bueno muertas.

Paula: Pues estamos mas vivas que nunca que yo sepa.

Shepard: Lo podrias cambiar,porque somos dos Espectros.

Bradley: Entonces si,como Capitan puedo cambiarlo.*Hizo uno chqueos * Ala ya esta,espero que no haya problemas.

Paula: No lo creo.

Haci se despidieron del Capitan y fueron a la zona del entrar vieron a Anderson,al girarse se alegro ver a Paula y Shepard,les dio la mano.Y empezaron hablar cuando aparecio Udina.

Udina: Oh,vaya pero si son Shepard y Alvarez.

Paula: Sorprendido de ver fantasmas Udina.

Udina: No mucho.

En eso Paula le da una mirada asesina y este se la devuelve,Paula y Udina nunca se han llevado bien y cuando digo nunca,es que es nunca.

Anderson: Puedes venir luego,tienes algunos deberes que hacer Udina.

Udina: Si Consejero.

Y se fue.

Shepard: Parece que le tienes bajo control.

Anderson: Si,es bastante dificil mantenerle a raya.

Paula: Tsk,yo prefiero pegarle una patada en el trasero y mandarlo al infierno si es necesario.

Anderson: Lo se Paula,pero debes entender que no estan sencillo.

Paula: Si lo que yo recuerde fuiste tu quien me enseño a que si un politico te molesta de una patada le envias por donde vino jajaja.

Anderson: Jajaja no has cambiado en absoluto Paula y eso me alegra,aunque el detalle de que las dos sean de Cerberus no les cayo bien a la Alianza.

Shepard: Pues diles tu que muevan el culo y hagan algo,porque se estan llevando a todos los humanos de las colonias.

Anderson: Si supe que estaban despareciendo,y eh pedido ayuda a los otros consejeros pero nada,aun creen que es una mentira lo de los Segadores,por dios que uno de ellos ataco en la Ciudadela.

Paula: Y nosotros lo destruimos,pero ahora manejan a los Recoletores de alguna manera y son mas peligrosos,esta vez puede ser mucho mas peligroso la amenaza,y se pueden ya acercarse aquí. Es por algo que detesto la politica,menos mal que yo no debere hacer de politica.

Anderson: Si,pero en algun momento deberas hacerlo a parte de esto,gracias por venir chicas,sabeis que vuestra madre Hannah esta muy mal y cuando supo que estais vivas se puso como una loca,si la veis creo que os caera una lluvia de disparos.

Las dos empezaron a tener un miedo y temblaron un segundo al solo imaginarse a su madre perseguirlas con una arma.

Shepard: Creo que estamos muertas Paula.

Paula: Literalmente hermana.

Shepard: Conociendola,seguro nos buscara.

Paula: Y mucho,de seguro que si nos pilla corramos como nunca.

Anderson: Creo que preferies luchar contra Segadores que a vuestra propia madre no.

Las dos: Si.

Luego siguieron charlando y se despidieron de vez a fuera las dos suspiraron.

Paula: Creo que tendremos otra mision suicida luego de esta Jane.

Shepard: Si y tanto,si sobrevivimos a esta,tendremos que sobrevivir a otra mas.

Garrus: Nunca la eh visto en accion,pero me han dicho que parece el diablo como dicen los humanos no?.

Miranda: Estas en lo correcto Garrus,Hannah Shepard es una de las pocas mujeres mas peligrosas de la Galaxia hasta un Krogan la temeria,y sabiendo que recientemente sus dos hijas estan vivas debe de tener un cabreo que podrian ya empezar a correr.

Las dos Shepards miran a Miranda con una cara ''gracias por lo animos Miranda''

Paula: Sera mejor seguir chicos.

Shepard: Paula se que estabas a punto de mandar a volar a Udina.

Paula: Como demonios haces para saber que quiero hacer contra alguien?!.

Shepard: Soy tu hermana,deja ya de ser haci contra Udina,al menos vivo.

Paula: Pues sigue siendo un no Jane.

Miranda: Que le pasa con Udina?.

Garrus: Pues dejame decirte que hace años atrás antes de que aparecieran el Soberano y Saren fuera adoctrinado,paso que Udina veia a Paula muy mal,de la manera de una bestia,Paula no le caia muy bien a Udina le decia viejo de que Paula y Shepard fuera muy reconocidas como heroinas por la humanidad,pues paso que Udina decidio hacer algo contra Paula,pues paso que se llevaron a Paula cuando esta dormia,una vez hecho quisieron investigar que eran sus final lo que hicieron fue empeorar el estado de Paula dejandola con heridas que han quedado cicatrizadas en su Alianza detuvo la investigacion a tiempo,Shepard rescato a su hermana,pero Paula estuvo en el hospital un tiempo,cuando salio,estaba hecha un furia que pensabamos que iba a matar a Udina,por suerte solo le amenazo que si volvia hacerlo,estaba seguro que ni un ejercito entero le iba a salvarle.

Miranda: Vaya,como pudo ser capaz de hacerle eso a la Comandante?!.

Shepard: Por ser distinta eso era lo unico que pensaba Udina con tampoco me cae bien Udina pero que remedio es un embajador me alegra a ver elejido como Consejero a Anderson,el si que tiene mas derechos que todos sabemos que Paula desearia enviarlo a Tuchanka haber si es comido por algun bicho de hay.

Paula: Una vez casi lo logre,pero me pillaron T.T .

Shepard: Si,tuve suerte de pararte a tiempo antes de que hicieras una locura.

Paula: Locura,es poco para hacerle sufrir a ese tipo por lo que me hizo a mi en ese maldito instalacion tsk.

Shepard: Si,pero ahora calmada vale.

Paula: Si mama.

Shepard: No empecemos.

Paula: Jejeje.

Haci luego de esa charla siguieron su camino,en busca de cosas y luego se fueron a la Normandy, una vez adentro,Shepard y Paula fueron a hablar con el Hombre Ilusorio,mientras Garrus fue a ver a Chawkas como iban sus heridas,mientras Miranda fue a ver Jacob ya que este queria hablar con ella.

Con Paula y Shepard,quienes ahora estaban en la sala de reuniones y comunicación.

HI: _Parece que ya teneis ya bastante gente capaz de hacer la mision,bueno tengo buenas noticias, una naves de Turianos dejaron inmovilizado a una nave de a buscar informacion y poder acceder a la Rele de Omega 4._

Shepard: Entendido Hombre Ilusorio,iremos lo antes posible.

HI: _Bien,espero que no me falleis,esto depende de lo que hagamos._

Paula: No fallaremos.

HI: _Bien,eso queria escuchar sin mas os dejo las coordenadas y ya esta._

Una vez hecho el Hombre Ilusorio desparecio,y las dos decidieron salir de hay dandole la orden a Joker en ir a las coordenadas.

Por mientras con Miranda y Jacob.

Miranda: De que quieres hablar Jacob?.

Jacob: Sobre la confianza que tienes con las dos Comandantes,yo las respeto y todo,pero tu que eres de Cerberus desde mas tiempo,me es raro,dime estas tramando algo contra ellas?.

Miranda: Mes estas diciendo que puedo ser una estas muy equivocado Jacob, pueda que ahora no me caiga bien la Comandante Shepard,pero con la Comandante Alvarez no le aria nada,ademas soy su mano derecha no seria capaz de traicionar a mi fueron revividas para esto Jacob,crees que aria algo luego de dos años de devolverles la vida crees que lo destruiria,pues estas muy mal en caminado Jacob.

Jacob: Eso entiendo,pero porque estas tan a pegada a la Comandante Alvarez,no sera que por fin la Miranda Lawson cayo enamorada,porque si fuera haci creo que saltare de la alegria.

Miranda: Enserio saltarias de alegria por que este enamorada?.

Jacob: Si,aunque para ti sera diferente,eres mi amiga y compañera ya era hora que estuviera enamorada señorita don perfecta.

Miranda: No soy don perfecta Jacob,pero por otro lado gracias.

Jacob: Entonces hago el salto jajaja.

Miranda: Si quieres romperte un hueso adelante.

Jacob: Nah,pero aun haci que dime ya te confesaste a la Comandnate?.

Miranda: Mas bien fue ella quien se confeso.

Jacob: Que,es enserio no me haces una broma.

Miranda: Porque tan sorprendido que fuera ella y no yo.

Jacob: Oh,puede que sepas la informacion en general de la Comandante,pero ella es la unica mujer que nunca,pero nunca se ah enamorado,es mas hasta un monton de Asaris y muchas mas razas quisieron ligarsela,lo unico que recibieron fueron sus miradas frias y peligrosas,ademas de que a los machos lo envio a volar a ah sido capaz de enamorarla,es como si su corazon fuera de metal y no tuviera sentimientos,eso al principio,pero la Alianza y su tripulacion dicen lo contrario,es una mujer entregada a proteger la Galaxia no importa si son otras especies o humanos,ella los protege a costa de su vida,a parte de que en verdad tiene una atracion bastante mujer que cualquiera desearia tenerla,pero no anda de rodeos la chica,esta no esta ni por poco interesada,ya hasta me lo dijo una vez a mi,se dice a si misma que es bueno bestia y anormal,porque si no mal recuerdo,en el acto heroico que hicieron ella y Shepard,ella desato gran parte de sus poderes contra las naves derribandolas de un golpe,algo que nunca se puedo verse en toda la tiene un gran podre y un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad.

Miranda: Increible,yo solo pensaba porque era porque temia que le hicieran daño,pero en verdad nunca se enamoro de nadie.

Jacob: Hasta que tu la resucisaste y hay hubo la cosa.

Miranda: Jacob y tus maneras mas directas.

Jacob: Que se puede ser,soy bastante directo con las cosas.

Miranda: Ya se ve,hay algo mas que quieras decirme?.

Jacob: No,espera una cosa,Mordin el Salariano ah estado como preguntando para darle un poco de sangre para una investigacion de no se que,y dijo que necesitaba sangre de humanos.

Miranda: Ah eso,Mordin investiga porque la Comandante Alvarez es inmune a las picadas de los insectos de los Recoletores,seguro que solo quiere hacer alguna prueba con otra sangre.

Jacob: Vaya,cada vez me soprende mas la Comandante,es como diria un niño un cofre lleno de sorpresas no crees Miranda.

Miranda: Puede ser,pero ella ya sabe que esto de la relacion debe estar apartada de la mision,ella mas que nada debe entender que esto no es un juego.

Jacob: Creo que lo capto a la primera Miranda,si la debiste verla,ella aun enamorada de ti,no ha perdido ningun momento el control en si,no como Shepard.

Miranda: Pero ya sabes el porque tenia ese problema Shepard.

Jacob: Si,era esa Asari Liara T'Soni creo.

Miranda: Esa misma,pero Alvarez la mantendra a raya a Shepard,si pudo con Jack la Sujeto Cero creo que podria con su propia hermana no crees.

Jacob: Oh si,me acuerdo,sabeis la que liasteis a parda,Alvarez vino a mi preguntando si de por cuasalidad habia un campo de tiro en la nave,le dije que no,y puso una mirada de fastidio,creo que queria romper algo en ese momento,pero al final se calmo y se fue.

Miranda: Enserio paso que debere controlar a las dos que no hagan alguna tonteria si puede ser.

Jacob: Tranquila,la Doctora se encargaria personalmente si la ya me lo dijo,ademas de que si tuvieramos a la misma Hannah Shepard en persona,creo que fliparia porque esa mujer es dura de roer y hasta un Krogan le teme.

Miranda: Si lo se,creo que mas de mantener a raya,les daria una buena.

Jacob: Oh,si la muerte y ser revividas no le cayo bien a Hannah Shepard.

Miranda: Para nada,si escuchaste las noticias galaticas casi en todo dicen que Hannah estaba por explotar de la rabia.

Jacob: Me lo imagino,bueno voy a seguir con mi trabajo.  
>Miranda: Entiendo ya hablamos luego si quieres.<p>

Jacob: Je y de paso invitame a una copa no.

Miranda: Sabes que Alvarez no te dejaria.

Jacob: Si es verdad,ahora eres su pareja,si ya era bastante peligrosa al proteger a su familia no me imagino a su no ser la victima.

Miranda se fue con una sonrisa,luego como siempre seguia su Paula y Shepard decidieron hacer una cosa,fueron a la zona de ingineria,donde fueron a hablar con Jack,quien estaba bien,pero que pedia que en algun momento fueran a una instalacion donde fue criada y explotarlo. Decidieron que irian luego de esta mision,luego subieron a ver a Grunt quien deseaba luchar,haci que le dijeron que vendria a esta mision que tendrian.

Paula y Shepard decidieron dar un poco de entrenamiento,haci que fueron abajo de todo,una vez listas empezaron,en eso Grunt,Jack y Tali .En eso Tali decidio que SID avisara a Garrus y al resto de a poco a poco llegaron todos los niembros del peloton.

Mientras Paula y Shepard ya había empezado a entrenar con puñetazos y esquivar los ataques de la otra,cuando notaron a todo el peloton verlos,se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

Paula: Lo hacemos?!.

Shepard: Por supuesto,demostremos lo que son capaces los Shepard.

Paula: Bien,hora de hacer un poco de acció hermana.

Shepard: Naci lista hermanita.

En eso Shepard empezo a correr por los ventilaciones,esquivando y dando mientras Paula cerro los ojos,respiro ondo y abrio los ojos y de sus ojos brillaban como nunca como si fueran de fuego,levanta su pie y una vez vuelve al suelo da ondas de aire,rodeando sus poderes en su vez hecho ese acto,de un impulso hizo un salto que hizo alzar bastante alto como si volase,vio a su hermana y con su mano derecho aparecio fuego,lo uso para propulsarse hacia ella para darle un golpe,pero Shepard con su Biotic se impulsa dando un salto quedando arriba de un lo hace Paula encima de otro ventilador,las dos listas se acercaron de un impulso y chocaron sus puños dando un poder dando un temblor toda la nave,ademas de que algunos quedasen al suelo del peloton,quedaron sorprendidos al ver todo lo que hacian,pero solo era el se separo de ella rapidamente,y hizo unas volteretas para atrás quedando como 20 metros lejos de Paula,y se puso en posicion de ataque y retando a Paula,esta sonrio,cruzo sus brazos cubriendo su cara,una aura poderoso le rodeo rapidamente,y a lo brusco quito los brazo extendiedolas haciendo un grito y le aparecen unas formas de cola y unos cuernos,sus ojos volvieron amarillos brillantes.

Paula: Je que completen el dragón.

Y de un salto ya no estaba hay sino arriba de Shepard la cual ya lo esperaba y salto para atrás,pero aparecio detras de ella,se protegio del golpe de la rodilla de vez hecho Shepard cayo al suelo de pie y Paula igual,las dos sonrieron y se dejo de emitir poder,su aura desaparecio por completo devolviendo sus ojos azules otra vez,mientras Shepard ya dejo de usar su Biotic,las dos se acercaron y se dieron un apreton de volvieron para arriba,donde todo el peloton estaban hay. Todos se acercaron a las dos Comandantes,porque se impresionaron al como tenian todo controlado y su fuerza.

Garrus: Creo que si las vieran en persona como luchan contra los enemigos seria mejor.

Grunt: Ya estoy ansioso de luchar con vosotras.

Mordin: Interesante,unas fuerzas de lo mas poco comun.

Jacob: Creo que sois las primeras humanas que tienen mas fuerzas que ningun otro.

Tali: Por Keelah habeis estado bien,pero no hagais esto mas,que vais a romper algo.

Jack: Joder,eso ah sido epico,ya habias dicho que tu poderes son poderosos pero eso supera mis expectitivas.

Thane: Un gran control y una gran prescision,algo impresionante.

Samara: Eh visto mucha gente usar el Biotic,pero lo que eh visto hoy ah sido algo impresionante.

Miranda: Puedo decir que fue algo increible de ver Comandantes.

Shepard: Je,pensabamos que lo ariamos sin hacer espectaculo y que vinierais.

Paula: Hombre entrenamientos como los nuestros,recomiendo una zona mejor,pero que remedio no jejeje.

Luego de eso todos volvieron a sus puestos,excepto Paula,Shepard y Miranda.

Miranda: Debo hablar con usted Comandante Shepard.

Shepard: Que quieres hablar Miranda?.

Miranda: Quiero que sea en su camarote Comandante y tambien venga la Comandante Alvarez.

Paula: Vale.

Paula ya sabia lo que iba a pasar,pero preferio callarse para ver como iba actuar una vez llegaron al camarote de Shepard,Paula quedo en la pared,mientras Miranda de pie y Shepard sentada en una silla.

Miranda: En primeras no hable,luego ahora,usted sabe lo que sucedido ultimamente no,entonces sabra que sigo o seguia enfadada,pero cuando note que usted no estaba en si por culpa de sus asuntos amorosos con la Doctora T'Soni,entonces decidi una perdono Shepard,pero espero que a la proxima vez piense un poco que puede ser dificil para usted,pero puedo imaginarme estar en su sitio,seria bastante doloroso no saber nada de nuestra haci espero que retefique lo que hizo Shepard.

Shepard: Gracias por perdonarme Miranda,oh deberia decirte cuñada jajaja.

Miranda: Ya descubriste Shepard.

Shepard: Jajaja dilo la cara de enamorada de mi hermana,se le nota a millas jajaja.

Paula: Oye,mala eres Jane.

Shepard: Me lo decia la que se reia cuando tenia a Liara conmigo.

Paula: Pero si soy un angelito jajaja.

Shepard: Poco tienes de angelito hermanita.

Paula: Puede que si o puede que no.

Shepard: Si,pero aun haci felicidades a las dos.

Paula: Gracias hermana.

Miranda: Gracias Shepard.

Durante un rato hablaron tranquilamente,como si Miranda fuera ya de la familia y haci era,pero oculto ya que nadie mas que ellas y los amigos mas confiables,quienes eran Garrus,Tali,Chawkas y vez que terminaron de hablar Paula decidio irse a ducharse,en eso Miranda decidio ir detras de Paula,cuando entro vio que Paula ya estaba en la ducha,Miranda miro la habitacion, vio una chaqueta de Paula no pudo aguantar y se la puso,olio que tenia la aroma de eso noto que Paula habia salido,solamente con unos pantalones y una toalla,que por justo le cubria sus eso Miranda se sonrojo totalmente,mientras Paula sonrio al verla hay.

Paula: Vaya señorita Lawson no la creia capaz de entrar y ponerse una de mis chaquetas,ademas de verme semi desnuda,pero parece que le gustan las vistas.

Miranda: Oh por dios Paula.

Paula: Jejeje,sabes que te queda genial mi chaqueta,aunque tambien se quedaria mejor sin ella y sin haci sin o con,te amo mas que nada Miranda,aunque te cueles en mi camarote, mientras seas solo tu no me molestara en absoluto.

Miranda: Seria mejor que me vaya antes que decida quedarme.

Paula: Si,pero no sin antes un beso no te parece.

Miranda sonrio y le dio un beso lleno de amor.

Paula: Mira,cuando tu quieras me lo dices,pero no me importa sino lo hacemos,te amo y me basta al saber que tu tambien me quieres,si para eso necesito luchar a miles de ejercitos lo aria,aunque ya sabemos que los mando a volar jejeje.

Miranda: Si lo se Paula,pero aun no estoy lista,pero gracias por tu paciencia Paula y te amo.

Paula: Y yo a ti mi princesa.

Miranda: Princesa,jejeje no es por nada pero porque ese apodo?.

Paula: Bueno,se podria decirse que yo soy tu caballero como las antiguas historias y tu eres la princesa,pero tambien valiente y fuerte,capaz de hacerlo por si misma lo que de muchas mas que podria decir,pero por ahora lo diria con simples palabras de que te amo mas que nada Miranda.

Miranda: Y yo a ti Paula,mas que nada en el mundo.

Y haci se dieron otro beso cariñoso y vez separadas por falta de oxigeno,se despidieron y Miranda se suspiro,se sienta tranquilamente,luego se pone la camisa,y se duerme.

Paula dormia mal ahora mismo,como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Su pesadilla era algo horrible,estaba ella sola rodeada de bestias y monstruos oscuros con ojos eso ve aparecer de la nada a una niña pequeña que lloraba,era ella pero de pequeña, recordando todo su sufrimiento,cayo de rodillas y dio un grito la nada escuhco una voz.

Voz: Teme a ti misma.

Era una voz oscura,gruesa y grave.

Voz: Teme a tu bestia.

Paula: No,no otra vez no.

Voz: Teme a tu poder.

Paula: No,no quiero eso.

Voz: Acepta tu miedo,acepta que eres una bestia.

Paula: No lo soy,no soy una bestia.

Voz: Lo eres,ya mataste a mucha gente,a humanos,animales y mucho mas.

Paula: Noooooo.

Voz: Hasta algun momento mataras a las personas que quieres.

Paula quedaba quieta en shock,al ver delante de ella a las personas que le importaban tanto, sus amigos,su hermana,su madre y lo que la dejo llorando de mas, estaban en el suelo heridos intente levantarse lo logra pero temblaba las piernas se acerca a ellos,y en eso una sombra se puso encima del hombro de Paula con solo se veai que tenia unos ojos rojos.

Voz: Venga matalos,ellos son nada,tu eres la unica bestia,ellos solo te usan.

Paula: No es verdad,son mis amigos,mi familia y tambien las personas que amo.

Voz: Ja tonterias,mirate eres una bestia,hasta tu aspecto lo dice.

Paula: Que!.

Haci es,se miro las manos eran peludas,tenia garras afiladas,era mas alta,mas fuerte,mucho pelaje, tenia colmillos,sus ojos aun eran azules,vio como un espejo aparecio y se vio a si misma,en eso noto que sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos.

Paula: No no no no,por favor no quiero esto.

Voz: Hazlo venga,monstruo, eres LA BESTIA.

Paula: Noooooooo.

Y todo quedo en una escena horrible,viendo como ella misma pero en forma humana tenia sujetando a Miranda ya muerta y vieron haci mismas.

Otro Paula: Asesina,bestia,mataste a la persona que amas y que amo.

Paula: Nooooo,no soy un monstruo no quiero esto.

Y todo quedo negro de la nada,quedando como si flotase y volviese su estado normal,en eso vio su aura rodeando algo pero de un color rojo oscuro,en eso se ve una sonrisa y unos ojos peligrosos de color rojo,y hace se come a Paula,esta grita.Y de la nada se despierta levantandose y gritando,una vez que nota que era una pesadilla,se pone las manos en la cara e intenta controlar su respiracion.

Una vez que se controla,va al baño y se moja la cara,cuando levanta la cabeza se ve a ella pero en un tono oscuro y rojo,tiembla y tiene los ojos con miedo,pero aprieta fuerte la manos,Mira fijamente otra vez y ya no estaba,estaba solo su reflejo otra vez,suspira y decide mojarse un poco mas la cara,sale del bañ su espalda contra la pared,cuando escucha la voz de Joker.

Joker: _Comandante Alvarez,ya estamos por llegar,Shepard dijo que fuera a prepararte ya._

Paula: Vale Joker,dile a Shepard que voy en un momento.

Joker: _Entendido Comandante._

Paula suspiro,se cogio la ropa y la armadura,se cambio y estaba lista. Bajo por el ascensor,una vez llego a la sala de reuniones y comunicaciones,donde aun faltaban algunos pelotones,ella se puso al lado de Shepard como un rato,llegaron todo el equipo,cuando se colocaron en sus sitios,Shepard empezó con su tipica charla de la mision,que es y que podria pasar hay dentro. Una vez hecho,elegieron al peloton,pero antes decidieron decir una cosa.

Shepard: Antes de decidir quien va a venir con nosotras,os diremos que solo elegiremo no 4.

Paula: Antes de que digais algo,es algo bastante peligroso,no sabemos lo que habra hay dentro, haci que espero que lo entendais esto,por eso nos llevaremos a 3 de lo mas indicados,mejores, no os arriesgaremos con esto.

Shepard: Haci que los 3 que vendran con nosotros seran Grunt,Samara y Thane.

Paula: El resto estareis aquí,se que normalmente nos llevamos a los que estamos aconstumbrados,pero esta vez nos llevaremos algunos que son habiles,rapidos y fuertes,no digo que no lo vosotros ya habeis visto a dos de tres.

Shepard: Solo esperamos que entendais el resto podeis retiraos y a los que hemos mencionado esperad ordenes.

Todos: Si Comandantes.

Haci todos se retiraron,Miranda hacia como si dejase a todos pasar a proposito,cuando todos excpeto las Comandantes y Miranda quedaron adentro,ella tenia la mirada que ya podian a ver precedido las dos chicas.

Shepard: Antes que digas algo o replicas,tenenmos el derecho de decidir quien vendra con nosotras,ademas de que va siendo hora de que el resto muestren algo y hemos visto a Samara y Thane lo que son capaces,a parte de que Grunt es un Krogan puro,algo que pocos hay,y son bastante fuertes.

Miranda: No es por eso Shepard.

Shepard: Am no?.

Paula: Hay Jane a veces eres distraida,esta haci porque elegimos solo 3 ademas de reducirlo verdad Miranda.

Miranda: Haci es,que quereis enviaros a la muerte segurada?!.

Paula: No,pero hay dentro es mas peligroso que cualquier otra cosa.

Miranda: Ya,por eso no deberias enviar mas gente para asegurarse de que no haya muertes.

Paula: Eso seria peor Miranda,si al menos se muere hay,que sean menos,aunque seamos todos debemos hacerlo en el ultimo que seria la mision suicida no quiero ponerme haci, pero no arriesgare a mas gente Miranda.

Miranda: Al menos haberme elegido a mi.

Shepard: No seria la mejor idea,se te necesita mucho mas aquí,por si las cosas empeorar tu deberas mandar Miranda,no hay mas alternativa tu eres la mas indicada de quedarte aquí y controlarlo todo vale.

Miranda: Pero.

Paula: Basta por favor Miranda,no me gusta esto,pero esta decidido por las dos,te quedas al mando mientras las dos no estemos y si empeora la mision debeis retiraos vale.

Miranda: *Suspira * Entiendo.

Paula mira a Shepard la cual le indica se fuera,esta entendio y se fue,dejando sola a las dos chicas, en eso Paula se acerco a Miranda y la abrazo y le susurro.

Paula: Todo ira bien Miranda,no voy a morir,seria bastante dificil mas que espero que me esperes a mi y al resto quiero Miranda.

Miranda: Y yo a ti Paula,vuelve vale.

Paula: Lo are sin duda que lo are.

Miranda: Bien,hora de volver al trabajo.

Paula: Si y de paso a enviar a volar a esos Recoletores.

Miranda: Eso seguro.

Paula: Mucho jejeje.

Una vez tranquilizada Miranda volvio a su trabajo,por mientras Paula fue con Shepard a la sala de piloto donde hablaba con Joker.

Shepard: Venga ya,te apuesto a que sabria mejor manejar la Normandy.

Joker: Ni en sueños,la Normady esta solamente hecha para mi.

Shepard: Seguro.

Paula: Hey, que haceis vosotros dos ahora.

Los dos: Nada.

Paula: Seguro,no naci ayer chicos.

Shepard: Le estoy apostando a que sabria manejar la Normandy perfectamente que Joker.

Joker: Y le digo que ni loco le dejaria conducirlo.

Shepard: Me estas diciendo que soy peligrosa conduciendo.

Joker: Em mmmmm.

Paula: Ciertamente,eres muy peligrosa al ponerte a conducir,mas que un borracho de Garrus,para ser sincera,que yo recuerde las veces que ibamos con el Mako o con las Rapidark que tu ibas a lo loco,por eso siempre conducia yo.

Shepard: Enserio eres muy mala conmigo.

Paula: Porque no te dejo que nos mates al conducir pues mejor que me lo digas a que no nos choquemos con algo Jane.

Shepard: Porque siempre soy peligrosa al conducir.

Joker: Porque no aprendio seguro.

Paula: Eso mismo,hasta yo me enseñaron a conducir,ahora que lo dices es verdad porque no sabes manejar Jane?.

Shepard: No lo se,simplemente tengo impulsos al conducir.

Paula: Entonces,sino hay manera de saber tus impulsos no conduces vale.

Shepard: Mala.

Paula: Bastante si queremos vivir aun jajaja.

Joker: Si,pero ni te creas Comandante que tambien te dejo conducir la Normady.

Paula: Venga ya,yo soy cuidadosa.

Joker: No es un no Comandante.

SID: _Comandante que recuerde eso es el trabajo de Joker,no deberian hacer algo que no es suyo._

Joker: Ja,por una vez me cae bien esta IV.

Paula: Solo si esta a favor de ti,seguro jajaja.

Shepard: Eso si jajaja.

Joker: Ja ja ja que gracia.

Paula: Bueno Joker hemos llegado ya.

Joker: Si,aun no se como demonios lograron los Turianos derribar esa cosa enorme.

Shepard: Dimelo a mi,tambien me sorprendo que hayan podido pararlo.

Paula: Aun no me fio mucho,sera mejor ya llamar al diles a Grunt,Samara y Thane venga ya a Miranda al mando mientras,vamos Jane,hora de saber que demonios hay dentro de esa nave Recolectora.

Shepard: Estoy contigo Paula,cuida de la Normandy Joker.Y si pasa algo ya sabes estad listos.

Joker: Si Comandante.

Unos minutos luego,vinieron Samara,Thane y Grunt,una vez listos,se embarcaron en la nave vez adentro no bajaron la guardia,pero al solo pasar por los pasillos vieron unas capsulas,luego unos experimentos que hacian los Recolectores,luego supieron que cogian a los humanos para convertirlos en avanzar llegaron a la zona central donde se metieron ,en una plataforma cuando subieron insertaron una cosa para que SID accediera,pero en eso se empieza a sentir temblores fuertes y la plataforma se eleva.

Shepard: Que demonios,SID que pasa?!.

SID: _Parece ser que es una trampa Shepard._

Paula: Mierda,sabia que esto no era bajeis la guardia entendieron.

Todos: Entendimos.

Paula: Jane,agarrate de mi mano y levantate.

Y se agarro de la mano de Paula y se levanto,cogieron las armas,se prepararon cuando aparecieron otras plataformas con los disparos.  
>Mientras que en la Normandy notaron eso,Joker noto que la nave empezo a volver en activo,se preocupo y llamo a Miranda y los chicos.<p>

Miranda: Joker,que demonios pasa hay adentro.

Joker: No lo se,SID no me dice nada y la comunicación se corto.

Garrus: Espiritus,espero que esten bien.

Tali: Lo lograran.

SID: _Joker la conexión volvio con las Comandantes._

Joker: Pasala ya í Joker que esta pasando hay dentro Comandante?!

Shepard: _Tenemos problemas,todo ah sido una trampa,estamos rodeados,SID esta intentado entrar y buscar informacion,mientras que acabamos con ellos._

Joker: Mierda,la nave esta empezando a activarse,sera mejor que os deis prisa,oh seremos destruidos como la ultima vez.

Paula: _Dicelo a estas malditas cucarachas Joker,no paran de disparar por suerte Grunt los manda a volar de un ._

Joker: Que ocurre Comandante?!.

Paula: _Aparecio un bicho enorme y no digo pequeño,supera 2 veces mas la de un meca gigante. Joder,ahora veras._

Shepard: _Joker prepara la nave ya,que ya vamos en tenemos la información._

Joker: Entendido Comandante.

Mientras que con los por la nave disparando,siendo perseguidos por Recolectores, uno de los Recolectores derrepente cambio de aspecto y empezó hablando de que no tenia suerte y moririan,en eso Paula le revienta la cabeza para callarle.

Paula: No se quien sera ese,pero siempre aparece en alguno de esos bichos.

Thane: Es posible que sea el lider,que controla alguno desde algun lugar.

Paula: Es posible porque molesto lo es.

Samara: Creo que ya estamos llegando.

Shepard: Si,veo la puerta,SID abrela macha a esos de hay.

Grunt: Sera un placer.

Haci Grunt destrozo y mato a los que quedaba,una vez hecho todos llegaron a la puerta cuando escucharon un ruido bastante fuerte,se giraron al ver a esos bichos tan enormes eran unos 4 estaban por disparar,pero Paula y Samara con su campo de Fuerza y Biotic puedieron bloquear los ataques.

Shepard: Thane,Grunt vamos adentro,venga chicas ahora.

Samara: Si bajamos ahora la barrera es posible que nos maten.

Paula: Samara dejalo,metete ya en la Normandy.

Samara: Pero,si disparan podrian romper tu barrera.

Paula: Esos bichos no lo romperaran venga ya es una orden Samara.

Ella asistio y se fue corriendo a la Normandy quedando Shepard y Paula quien aguantaba la barrera.

Shepard: Baja y ven ya corriendo aquí ya.

Paula: Esta vez no Jane.

Shepard: Que espera no lo-.

Y Paula uso su Fuerza y la empujo adentro,cerro la puerta con volvia la mirada adelante donde estaba rodeada por Recolectores y bichos suspiro y sonrio.

Paula: Hora de .

Su poder se expandio de un nivel tan fuerte que hizo que muchos Recolectores cayeran al suelo por la Fuerza de Paula,esta empezó a tener una aura diferente a la que normalmente tiene,era uno rojo oscuro,sus ojos eran azules oscuros,le aparecia pelaje por todo su cuerpo,aparecieron colmillos,garras y su cabello empezo a erezidarse.Y una vez hecho sonrio,y de un segundo ataco a los Recolectores en un momento,mato casi a todos en poco sin final,seguia y seguia.

Por mientras en la Normady,entro Shepard con eso el resto esperaban que Paula estuviera con ella,pero al ver su mirada entendieron que eso no podia ser,Miranda al saber,se fue de hay rapidamente sin que nadie la parase,era mejor vez se fue Miranda,todos tenian la cabeza agachada,pero derrepente se essucho una explosion,y como la Normandy estaba ya separada de la nave,vieron que de la nada aparecio una cosa azul,era Paula que con su poder podia respirar envuelta de su aura,en eso dejando atrás una buena bastante heridas,pero iba propulsando hacia la nave.

Shepard: SID abre ya la preparate para irnos de aquí una vez que Paula este ayudadme.

Todos: Si Comandante!.

Todos hicieron lo que dijo Shepard,una vez abierta,Paula entro rapidamente,una vez adentro la puerta se cerro, y se volvio el oxigeno adentro,ella cayo al eso se abre la otra puerta donde Garrus y Shepard la cogen,la llevan rapido a la vez adentro de la enfermeria Chawkas se sorprendio al ver a Paula en ese estado,la indicaron que la pusieran adentro,todos salieron excepto Mordin quien la ayudo con todo ese alboroto,hizo que Miranda saliera con los ojos un poco rojos,por fijarse que todo el equipo estaba a fuera,se fijo mas en la enfermeria donde vio que Paula estaba hay siendo curada por Chawkas y acerco rapidamente,en eso Shepard la detenio antes de que entrase adentro de la enfermeria,con Garrus y Tali la llevaron a su oficina para calmarla.

Shepard: Calmate por favor Miranda.

Miranda: Como me calmes,cuando casi la perdemos y encima hace esa locura.

Shepard: Crees que no me siento igual,pero si lo hizo era para no arriesgarnos a todos,venian todo un maldito ejercito contra nosotros cuando casi logramos hizo lo que debia,aun que nos enviase a todos,ella volveria viva eso seguro.

Miranda: Es que,cuando solo apareciste tu,pense que no la ibamos a verla mas,que yo no la iba a verla mas.

Garrus: A todos nos afecto Miranda,Shepard tambien,porque ella fue quien la vio con sus propios ojos,perder a un familiar no es bueno y tampoco a un ser querido.

Tali: Debes estar tranquila ella estara bien,al menos volvio no es eso lo importante.

Miranda: Gracias chicos.

Shepard: No hay de que.

Garrus: Je para que estan los amigos y compañeros.

Tali: Eso mismo digo.

Shepard: Em,no es por nada pero estoy teniendo un presentimiento.

Garrus: Que presentimiento Shepard?.

Shepard: Pues-.

Sin poder acabar la frase cuando se abrio la puerta,viendo a Paula,de pie con vendajes y con una iba a entrar vio que Chawkas le coge de la oreja y la estira hacia la enfermeria.

Chawkas: Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no salgas cuando estas aprendes.

Paula: Hay,hay lo entiendo pero mis orejas Chawkas,que sabes que las tengo vemos chicos,hay hay.

En eso rieron todos,al ver como Paula estaba bien y por parte suya llevarse otro estiron de orejas de Chawkas.

Shepard: Bueno ya sabemos que era ese presentimiento,vamos a verla chicos.

Haci caminaron cuando del resto del equipo estaba tranquilos,al verla mejor.

Jack: Tio,nunca eh visto a alguien hacer una locura como esa.

Grunt: Es fuerte,no es debil.

Samara: Tiene un poder que la ayuda.

Thane: Un gran respeto tengo a la Comandante.

Mordin: Bueno chicos la Comandante esta mejor,increible tiene una posabilidad de 3% de haber muerto,increible,es sorprendente voy a investigar mas a fondo.

Shepard: Bueno,calma chicos,ella estara bien,sera mejor que volvais a vuestras este mejor o mejor dicho cuando la doctora la deje salir de la enfermeria os vendra a saludar.

Todos: Si Comandante.

Una ves todos retirados excepto Miranda y Shepard,quienes entraron a la enfermeria,lo cual vieron a Paula solo con pantalones y llena de vendajes,siendo curada por se giro al verlas.

Chawkas: Hola Shepard y Miranda,espero que espereis,porque Alvarez no se movera un buen rato,hasta que me deje acabar de vendarla y curarla.

Paula: Odio esto.

En eso con un vendaje apreto fuerte haciendo quejar a Paula.

Chawkas: Pues haber si hicieras menos locuras Alvarez.

Paula: Hay hay,vale,pero deja de apretar que me dejas sin mano.

Chawkas: Cuando aprenderas.

Paula: Em,cuando los Krogan sepan volar jajaja.

Shepard: Jajaja esa es buena,bueno doctora Chawkas esta bien que al menos la dejemos en su camarote.

Chawkas: Si seria mejor,ya eh terminado por solo descansar un poco y estara como nueva de aquí unas horas.

Shepard: Gracias Chawkas. Venga Paula que te llevo a tu camarote.

Entre Shepard y Miranda se la llevaron al camarote,una vez adentro la dejaron en la cama,cuando derrepente Miranda le da un golpe fuerte en la cabeza,haciendo que Paula se agarrase en la cara y mirase a Miranda.

Paula: Creo que me la tengo merecido.

Miranda: Bastante,sabes el susto que me di pensando que te habia perdido.

Paula: Lo se,pero me crees capaz de morir hay tan facilmente,solo hice lo que pensaba correcto.

Shepard: Tranquila las dos por favor,venga que no hay que haber peleas,Paula esta de vuelta no es eso lo importante Miranda,ademas de que ese golpe te lo merecias Paula,sabes el susto que me hiciste al empujarme y cerrar la puerta en mis narices,yo tambien crei perderte,eres mi hermana pequeñ quiero perderte vale.

Paula: Lo se,lo siento Shepard y Miranda,intentare no daros mas sustos de estos vale.

En eso Miranda abraza rapidamente a Paula,la cual lo corresponde,Paula mueve su mano haciendo que Shepard se uniera al abrazo.Y las tres se abrazaron un rato,luego se separaron,hablaron un rato,Shepard se decidio irse a abajo para la informació decidio Miranda sentarse al lado de Paula.

Miranda: Al menos no rompiste la promesa.

Paula: Sabes que antes de romperte una promesa prefieron luchar con un ejercito de mercenarios.

Miranda: Lo se Paula,lo se,pero por favor no hagas mas de esto.

Paula: Sabes que no podre evitar que sucededa algo parecido otra vez,la muerte siempre me persigue,pero nunca lo lograra.

Justo sus distancias se cortaron y se besaron,estuvieron haci un buen rato,luego Miranda decidio irse ya,hacer su tambien decidio ir con Shepard a hablar con el Hombre Ilusorio, le dijo a Miranda que iba estar que bajo por el ascensor y hay se fue a la sala de reuniones y comunicación,donde Shepard estaba apunto de hablar con el Hombre Ilusorio.

Paula queria saber que demonios pensaba el Hombre Ilusorio.Y se lo iba a decirselo a la cara.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo chicos,esta vez ah sido mas largo,pero algunos seran mas cortos otros largos,ya que es dependiendo de que pondre en el que le va a decir Paula al Hombre Ilusorio,sospecha algo,todo eso en el siguiente capitulo y mucho mas.**


	6. La verdad de Paula y su enfrentamiento

**Hola a todos los amantes de Mass Effect y no los tantos,estamos de vuelta con el capitulo 6, en el anterior capitulo se supo que Paula y Miranda se confesaro,pero su relacion no debe interponer en la mision,luego paso lo de la nave de Recolectores y que Paula casi no sale de hay,ademas de que significado tienen sus pesadillas y lo que le dira al Hombre Ilusorio,eso y mas en este capitulo y mucho siempre digo y siempre repito,los personajes de Mass Effect no son mios sino de Bioware,solo mi Oc y otros que apareceran mas mas que decir empecemos.**

**[''Mi vida en Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 6-La verdad de Paula y su enfrentamiento"**

Paula entro en la sala de comunicación y reunion,con una cara bastante seria,se puso al lado de Shepard,al momento vieron al Hombre Ilusorio quien estaba totalmente mientras Shepard y Paula no estaba muy contentas y menos la ultima.

HI: _Shepard y Alvarez,lograsteis la mision,estoy bastante contento._

Shepard: Ya seguro,solo que te olvidaste el detalle de que era una trampa Hombre Ilusorio,acaso querias enviarnos a la muerte hay dentro.

HI: _Si,es verdad admito que no os dije eso,porque la señal de Turiano era falsa,era una trampa, pero que pasaba si os hubiera dicho que era un trampa,hubieras ido hay adentro aun haci sabiendo las consequencias._

Paula: Lo hubieramos hecho y estariamos mas preparados para eso,pero casi pudimos morir hay adentro,por suerte me las pude ingienarmelas para sacar a todos,acosta de que casi esos bichos me mandan a volar en pedazos.

HI: _Si,supe de eso,SID me envio ese detalle,me sorprende que este de pie Alvarez,normalmente el que sobrevive a estas cosas estaria en coma,pero tu eres una escepcion Alvarez,debeis entender las dos que era necesario arriesgarse,haci que espero que no lo hice por que me dio la mas que decirme?._

Shepard: No,nada mas Hombre Ilusorio.

HI: _Bien,suerte._

Y la llamada se corto,en eso volvio aparece la mesa,en eso Paula golpea fuerte en la mesa con pone una mano en su hombro para calmarla,eso funciona y Paula se calma.

Shepard: Calma Paula,ya esta hecho,estamos todos vivos y es lo llama a Jacob y Miranda.

SID: _Si Comandante._

Paula: Creo que voy a reventarme contra algo Jane,necesito una dosis al mneos para calmarme ahora mismo.

Shepard: Tranquila por favor.

En eso aparece Jacob,justo a tiempo,como el arsenal esta al lado de la comunicación y reunion, llego en un momento,pero al ver como Paula estaba a punto de romper algo decidio abrir la puerta.

Jacbo: Ocurre algo Shepard y Alvarez?.

Shepard: Mas o menos,sabemos que el Hombre Ilusorio no nos traiciono algo bueno,pero bueno ya esta arreglado,pero lo malo es que Paula esta por romper algo de la rabia que tiene contra el Hombre Ilusorio al no comentarnos ese detalle de la trampa.

Jacob: Creo que debemos cogerla Comandante.

Shepard: Porque?.

Jacob señala detras de Shepard que vio que Paula estaba por golpearse la cabeza contra la pared,en eso rapidamente Shepard la coge,la detiene por suerte pero pide ayuda a Jacob,que acude rapido y la detienen pero esta sigue queriendo destruir al menos todo eso aparecio Miranda por fin,la cual se preguntaba porque tenian a Paula retenida por Jacob y Shepard.

Miranda: Que pasa aquí?.

Shepard: Ah Miranda por fin apareces,puedes calmarla por favor,que esta con una rabia y apunto de romper algo.

Jacob: Rapido por favor,tiene una fuerza de un Krogan furioso.

Paula: Dejadme romper algo,sino puedo romperle la cara que sea al menos de una cosa!.

Miranda se acerco a los tres,miro a Paula fijamente,la cual al principio no quiso por como le miraba Miranda,pero al final lo hizo,una vez que la miro,se empezó y Jacob decidieron soltarla a poco a poco,unavez suelta,esta no se movia,porque Miranda la tenia bien controlada. Los dos estaba un poco sorprendidos al ver que Miranda con solo su mirada pudo manejarla.

Jacob: Como pudiste mantenerla calmada?!.

Shepard: Eso mismo digo,porque yo me cuesta mucho calmarla cuando tiene rabia!.

Miranda: Cuando se trata de calmar a alguien que tiene a veces poco control,debes fijar en su mirada y de hay debes ser tu quien comprenderas y al final que paso,porque una ataque de rabia haci por haci no es posible con Paula.

Jacob: Se lo digo yo Comandante o tu?.

Shepard: Le digo yo,bueno lo que pasa Miranda,es que el Hombre Ilusorio se le olvido el detalle de decirnos que era una trampa,que aun haci fue mejor no decirlo,ademas de que se sorprendio saber que Paula hiciera ese acto,aunque siguio diciendo que mejor haci aunque se deba arriegarse.

Miranda: Entiendo,ahora lo mejor sera que Paula descanse un poco,esto de que tenga ataques de rabia no es muy bueno.

Paula: Estoy bien chicos,solo es una cosa que a veces me pasa nada mas.

Shepard: No lo creo,desde que saliste de esa nave Recolectora,actuas un poco diferente Paula,ahora vas a descansar.

Paula: Estoy bien,vale no me pasa nada.

Jacob: No lo estas,venga vamos debeis a descansar Comandante.

Paula: Repito que no necesito.

Intentaron acercarse en eso aparecio su aura pero no era azul sino roja oscura,algo que Paula se asusto y le dolio la cabeza en un segundo,luego noto que se habia teletransportado no estaba delante de los chicos sino en la puerta de la estaban sorpendidos al ver que desaparecio y aparecer atras suya,en eso Paula quedaba tambien lo mismo,pero peor que ellos,sabia que le sucedia y decidio irse de hay rapido,se fue a su camarote sin que nadie se fijara en la puerta para que nadie entrase y le ordeno claramente a SID no abrir ni si quiera obedeciera a Shepard que abriese.

Paula empezo a andar en circulos en su camarote,nerviosa,sudando y con una mirada preocupante.

Paula: No no no,otra vez no,mierda,debi no haber hecho esa etapa,ahora ''el'' quiere salir mas ahora,mierda,debo concentrarme en que no salga,le impedire,no volvere a que haga daño a las personas que me importan,hora de enfrentarme otra vez con el mentalmente.

En eso escucha golpes y voces a fuera de su camarote,eran Shepard,Miranda y Jacob. Pidiendo que saliera,suplicando,que estaba suspiro,odiaba hacer esto,pero ahora no iba a decir nada,porque peor iba a ser su que se sento y se concentro, aura aparecio la mitad era roja y la otra azul,como se veia estaba peleando por cual de los dos lados iba a cerro su alrededor y se metio en su mente,era hora de parar a ''el''.

Mientras a fuera,Shepard,Miranda y Jacob totalmente preocupados,por lo sucedido,algo le pasaba a Paula y querian saber que le nada,no respondia,es tanto lo que preocupaba a Paula no decirlo que se ocultaba en su camarote Shepard se fijo que el aura de Paula es azul no rojo,aquí algo no encajaba,en eso Mrianda intenta entrar.

Miranda: SID,abre la puerta.

SID: _Lo siento señorita Lawson,pero la Comandante Alvarez me tiene prohibida abrir a nadie a su camarote,unas ordenes estrictas._

Shepard: Pues te lo digo yo que abras,que tambien soy la Comandante.

SID: _Tambien me dijo que no le abriera Comandante Shepard,lo siento pero no puedo,una orden es una orden._

Jacob: Mierda,ahora que hacemos Shepard?!.

Shepard: Puede que Joker me odie por esto,pero llamen a Grunt,Garrus y Thane,necesito fuerza pesada para poder derribar la puerta,aunque sea a patadas.

Miranda: Estas loca,no podras,ni aunque lances una lanzagranada lo lograras,estas puertas son indestutibles.

Shepard: No me importa,Jacob ve a por los chicos ya.

Jacob: Entendido.

Shepard: Pienso saber que te pasa Paula,esto no es normal de ella,nunca se comporta haci,nunca muestra esa manera de mirar de rabia,algo le pasa,no me digas que.

Miranda: Que pasa Jane?!.

Shepard: SID,dile a Jacob que envie a todos a la sala de reuniones y comunicación.

SID: _Entendido Comandante._

Shepard: Ya se que puede pasar a Paula,vamos Miranda,no arreglaremos nada aquí,ella no nos escuchara.

Haci todos se reunieron en la sala de reuniones y comunicación,donde todos se preguntaban que pasaba con Paula,tambien estaba Chawkas.

Shepard: Se que todos os preguntais que pasa con Paula,tengo alguna idea de que puede sabreis Paula es totalmente diferente al usar sus poderes,siempre la veis rodeada de una especie aura azul,su poder se le hace llamar Fuerza,eso os lo puede decir Chawkas.

Chawkas: Gracias Shepard,la Fuerza es algo anormal para nosotros,su poder puede evolucionar todo el tiempo,no hay limites,puede llevar su poder a otros niveles,llamados la normal la cual es ser rodear su aura azul,la etapa 1 es donde su aura da una forma de una cola y orejas,sus 5 sentidos y su rapidez augmentan,la etapa 2 este cambia la forma por una cola y dos cuernos,sus ojos cambian a unos amarillos brillantes,hay su fuerza se une incrementando,la etapa 3 se da que hay tiene mas aspecto de un animal,este puede ser llamado por el tigre un animal de la Tierra o tambien la de un dragón,algo que se ve poco de ver,la etapa 4 donde llega a tener mas problemas de controlarse,ya que este empieza a tener pelaje en sus manos sus ojos son un azul mas oscuro,y sus poderes son mas podersos,podria derribar hasta la nave mas grande de la galaxia y por ultimo la mas peligrosa,no se llama etapa 5,sino etapa prohibida,donde este es solo posible si esta arriesgandose su vida o ve a ver alguien importante ella usara directamente ese etapa,la cual su aura cambia totalmente de color a un rojo oscuro,sus ojos cambian sus ojos de azul oscuro a rojo,su personalidad tambien cambia,ya no es ella misma,sino se centra en dos cosas, matar y eliminar,solo eso,cuando se pone en esa etapa prohibida es bastante dificil pararla,siempre debes utilizar al menos un gran cantidad de electricidad para que este paralizada sino se hace,puede que todos acaben de que sino se detiene unas horas luego de este en esa etapa, evolucionara de mal a peor,y os digo yo lo eh visto con mis propios ojos,puede que ella sea alguien importante en esta mision,pero si hay algo claro con todo esto es que si matas a un ser querido suyo,prefieriria una invasion de Geths que no verla en ese estado,no es nada recomendable para por eso que esa es la posabilidad de que Paula este actuando haci,ella se puso en la etapa prohibida por si misma,y ahora esta bajo los efectos de que pueda salirse de control.

Shepard: En simples palabras ''el'' le intentara dominarla.

Thane: Quien es ''el''?.

Shepard: ''El'' es lo que nosotros le llamamos Monster para breviar,existe en la mente de Paula, intentando dominar el cuerpo de Paula y destruir todo,el Monster fue creado antes de que Paula apareciera en este mundo,el es la parte dolorosa,furia,ira,tristeza,todo lo negativo de Paula fue lo que la creo,desde entonces Paula la tiene bajo control,solo sale de ese control cuando Paula se pone en la etapa prohibida,en simples palabras ahora mismo Paula esta por darse una lucha mental con el Monster,es algo que no tiene logica,es verdad,pero Chawkas fue la unica que pudo examinar y mirar todo en profundo para saber del poder de Paula,solo yo,Chawkas,mi madre Hannah y Anderson son los unicos que saben que ella tiene ese peligro ser en su ya sabemos que le pasa,si os digo esto a todos vosotros,es porque confio en vosotros totalmente,y espero que no digais a nadie de esto a nadie,ni si quiera al Hombre Ilusorio o alguien.

Jacob: Es demasiada informacion,aun haci entiendo totalmente,no dire nada Comandante.

Garrus: Es mi amiga,nunca le aria tal cosa,mis labios estan sellados.

Tali: Tambien la mia,nunca seria capaz de decir eso,aun haci tendra mi apoyo.

Jack: La conozco poco,pero fue la unica en ponerme en mi puesto,ademas de que la tengo respeto haci que mis boca esta callada.

Mordin: No dire nada,ademas de interesante informacion,pero no preocuparse estare callado con esto.

Samara: Ahora entiendo todo y comprendo,como jure no are nada y no dire nada.

Thane: Bastante informacion y bastante responsabilidad,tienes mi apoyo Comandante.

Miranda: Nunca dire nada,es importante para mi.

Grunt: Su poder extraodinario,pero como dijiste,no dire nada,ella ser fuerte,no decepcionare.

Shepard: Gracias chicos,por su lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar,os avisare a todos si ella sale de su camarote,SID me tendra informada,por mientras vosotros descansad o seguid vuestro trabajo.

Haci todos se retiraron a hacer sus cosas,en eso Miranda fue a su oficina para descansar,cosa de que Paula estuviera bien.

Hablando de ella,volvemos con ella,pero en su mente,donde ahora era una zona oscura poco iluminada como si la oscuridad quisiera consumir la luz,en eso estaba ella con un aura azul claro,mientras miraba por los alrededores donde solo veia penso que no iba aparecer,de la nada una aura roja envolvia a alguien,era identico a Paula solo que era un chico, con ojos rojos,una sonrisa muy macabra y por ultimo tenia unas cicatrices en la cara que eran rojas.

Paula: Al fin haces tu aparicion.

Voz: Quien crees que soy,para no aparecer para destruirte jajaja.

Paula: Sigue soñando Monster no lograras nada con tus trucos.

Monster: Me lo dice la que uso la etapa prohibida,por eso estas aquí jajaja.

Paula: Lo use porque podian morir mis compañeros y amigos.

Monster: Si ya se ve jajaja,ademas de que sabiendo que la etapa prohibida es la mas poderosas que tienes no crees.

Paula: Puede que sea haci,pero aun que lo use,tu no volveras a hacer una de las tuyas,porque esta sera la ultima vez para ti existir.

Monster: Como lo lograras,soy tu otra parte,existo porque tu tienes odio,dolor,furia y tu lado negativo es lo que me hace existir,no hay manera de que lo elimines.

Paula: Es verdad,tengo esa brecha de dolor de mi pasado,pero no significa que no pueda hacer una cosa para que tu no vuelvas a hacer una de las tuyas,are la unica cosa que nunca me gusto pero sera la mas apropiada para que tu no existas.

Monster: No seras capaz de hacerlo,sabes que si lo haces no volveras a hacer la misma ya que podria apoderarme de ti jajaja.

Paula: Quien dijo que lo serias tu Monster y no yo.

Monster: Como,sabes que sin mi tu no serias nada Paula,fui yo quien te salvo de esa muertes seguradas.

Paula: Fue mi voluntad lo que hizo que siguiera tu lo unico que hacias es que me desconfiase de las personas que quise.

Monster: Fue un detalle de nada jajaja.

Paula: Ahorra tus risas,por que aquí se acaban para siempre.

Monster: Demuestramelo.

Y haci fue,como los dos empezaron su batalla,la luz contra la oscuridad en una siguio durante un tiempo cuando por fin Paula pudo cogerle,uso una tecnica para hacer que Monster se uniera a su cuerpo,una vez hecho,su cuerpo no resistia y empezó a tener marcas negras en su cuerpo,haciendo que Monster estaba unida para ella y hay fue donde su lucha estaba decidida de quien ganaria.A fuera su cuerpo empezaba a ser consumida por el aura roja,es como si Monster iba ganando,pero cuando iba por fin apoderarse de su cuerpo y mente por oscuridad,una pequeña luz hizo un destello e hizo que la oscuridad y el aura rojo desapareciera totalmente,haci haciendo que su union con Monster era completada con éxito ganando ella,algo que costo pero lo logro,cuando lo hizo en su mente era de nuevo blanco y con detalles eso aparecio Monster pero cambiado a una aura azul celeste,ademas de que su cabello era un azul y blanco a la vez,sus ojos eran azul claro.

Paula: Te queda bien ese look Monster.

Monster: Llamame por Ilumion,desde que me ganaste ahora soy el lado de la luz como tu Paula, desde que venciste mi oscuridad ese nombre no me sirve para mi.

Paula: Entendido Ilumion,dime una cosa ahora que ya no hay ahora mismo oscuridad puede que vuelva ocurrir?.

Ilumion: Es posible,solo si te vuelven atacarte de la misma manera como lo hicieron antiguamente, pero debe ser tu quien decida eso,ya que cuando tu fuiste mas pequeña no sabias como controlarlo y por ello apareci siendo Monster,pero ahora eres capaz de mucho.

Paula: De que capaz Ilumion?.

Ilumion: Al hacer la union y vencer la oscuridad de tu corazón,mente y espiritualmente, hiciste una evolucion a tus poderes,ahora eres y posible capaz de controlar totalmente la etapa 4,la etapa prohibida ya no existe ya que esta se convierte oficialmente en la etapa 5,la cual es la nueva para ti ,tu nunca dejaras de evolucionar tu poder,seguira creciendo y creciendo sin unico y algo que tambien debes mantener a raya.

Paula: Eso lo se Ilumion,haci que no mas etapa prohibida,ahora tendre la etapa 5,vaya ahora estoy ma contenta de haber elegido esa opcion aunque fuera un poco suicida.

Ilumion: Aun haci era la unica opcion Paula,pero tranquila ahora tienes mas conocimiento a tus poderes mas a fondo,ademas de que aprendiste una tecnica nueva,puedes invocarme al exterior todo lo que quieras,haci yo podre ayudarte en todo momento que aunque haya luz siempre habra oscuridad,se necesitan las dos cosas para equilibrar tu cuerpo y tu espiritu.

Paula: Entiendo Ilumion,sino te molesta vuelvo ya,no quiero preocupar mas a los chicos.

Ilumion: Por supuesto,cuando quieras algo o una duda no dudes en pedirmela,yo sere tu consejero a partir de ahora,ten cuidado Paula y que tu Fuerza este contigo.

Paula: Igual Ilumion,nos vemos.

Haci cerro los ojos y volvio abrir al verse en su camarote,al levantarse y estirarse noto algo,y fue que tenia mejor musculatura,en eso se fue al baño,cuando entro y se vio al espejo,se vio que su aspecto era el mismo solo que su cabello tenia en las puntas de adelante eran se pregunto como consiguio todo eso,haci que de la nada Ilumion aparecio en version pequeña delante de ella.

Paula: Ilumion que me paso a mi cuerpo?!.

Ilumion: Es por la union,al juntarnos se debe a que tu aspecto cambie un poco,tu cuerpo ahora esta en mejor estado y tus puntas de adelante de color azul significa que tus poderes son mejores que antes y que seguiras bueno que fueras ya afura,decteto bastante preocupacion de todos por ti.

Paula: Enserio,puedes hacer eso tu?.

Ilumion: Si,mis habilidades a parte de que mejoro en todo los sentidos,puedo dectetar los sentimientos de las personas.

Paula: Guau,increible bueno mejor me voy ya.

Haci salio del baño y al salir del camarote,esuchco a SID decir que habia salido del camarote algo que hizo poner un poco nerviosa a fue al ascensor,bajo a la zona de alojamientos,al salir les recibio una cantidad de tripulantes,no habia nadie del equipo algo raro para Paula,cuando sin fijarse en eso la tripulacion se quita para ver que un Krogan mas bien Grunt se lanza encima de Paula,la cual queda aplastada debajo de con una mano se quito de encima a Grunt y conseguir oxigeno.

Paula: Uf uf,Grunt dios,haz pensado en ser luchador de peso pesado porque te pega dios que casi me dejas sin aire y sin pulmones.

Grunt: Estar alegre ver a Alvarez mejor.

Paula: Gracias por tu preocupacion y tu cariño extraño donde estan todos?.

Grunt: El resto estan arriba esperando y creyendo que estarias hay,pero yo saber que tu bajar aquí.

Paula: Vaya,pues seria mejor ir arriba Grunt.

Grunt: Entendido yo te sigo.

Haci los dos subieron arriba a la zona de piloto y el abrirse el ascensor se vieron al equipo hay alegres de verla,todos se acercaron a ver si estaba bien,en eso pidio un poco de espacio.

Paula: Hey hey,que no me atragado una Fauce Trellizadora por favor un poco de espacio.

Garrus: No sabes lo preocupados que estabamos,por suerte Shepard y Chawkas nos dijeron que podias tener.

Paula: Ah si,que os dijeron?.

Tali: No se si a ti te guste,pero nos contaron mas sobre tus poderes a fondo y que tienes un tal Monster en tu mente.

Paula: Ah si que al final decidieron decirlo,creo que seria lo mas normal,despues de todo es verdad lo que me ah pasado.

Thane: Estas bien Comandante?.

Paula: Si estoy bien.

Samara: Noto que tu poder esta bastante mas fuerte que antes y mas positivo eso.

Jack: Joder tu el susto que nos diste,pero al menos estas bien.

Con toda esa charla en eso Shepard y Miranda se dieron paso ante todo el equipo.

Shepard: Me alegra verte bien Paula,nos tuviste muy preocupados.

Paula: Lo siento,pero cuando pasa eso sabes que me voy sin mas.

Shepard: Lo se,pero porque hiciste eso,sabes perfectamente que no hacia falta usar la etapa lo hiciste?.

Paula: Quieres un resumen de lo que vi hay dentro,habia enormes bichos no solo uno,habia mas de 50 de esos hay adentro y todo un ejercito de Recolectores,ademas de que ese bicho que parecia ser el lider que se apoderaba a un Recolector que me siempre me estaba lanzandome bolas de llamas,diria que tengo mucha razón de haberlo hecho.

Shepard: Bueno tienes razón,al final que sucedió con Monster?.

Paula: Pues emmmmmm no se como decirlo.

Miranda: Menos preguntas ya chicos,Alvarez debe estar aun agotada por todo lo sucedido,sera mejor que todos volvamos a hacer nuestro trabajo,la Comandante esta bien ahora sera mejor dejarla descansar.

Haci todos se empezaron a irse,dejando solamente a Paula,Miranda y Shepard,las cuales fueron a alojamiento donde entraron a la enfermeria para que Chawkas la vez que empezo a revisarla noto que las heridas estaban totalmente curadas algo que sorprendio a Chawkas, normalmente para recuperarse Paula tarda como minimo unas 5 horas,pero esta ah sido antes de 2 horas.

Chawkas: Me eh quedado impresionada,no se que has hecho Paula,pero tu cuerpo se ah recuperado totalmente de tus heridas,no hay nada,estas completamente curada.

Paula: *Mentalmente * Ilumion esto es normal tambien?.

Ilumion: *Mentalmente * Por supuesto,como te dije la union hizo que tu cuerpo estuviera mejor y eso hizo que tu regenaracion anormal para un humano sea el doble que antes.

Paula: * Mentalmente* Eso significa que soy como una especie de humano inmune o algo haci?!.

Ilumion: *Mentalmente * Es posible,lo unico que tu vida dura un poco mas que la de un humano, si lo maximo que llega de vida es 150 años,pues tu llegaras casi a los 200 años,pero igual que todos los humanos moriras con el paso de los años.

Paula: *Mentalmente * Entiendo,gracias Ilumion,te dejo o pensaran que estoy en mi mundo jeje.

Ilumion: * Mentalmente * El mio de ayudar.

Shepard: Haci estas diciendo que al enfrentarse con Monster le ocurrio algo?!.

Chawkas: Haci es Shepard,ella es posible que al enfrentarse y vencerle le haya ortogado algo.

Miranda: Es verdad Paula eso?.

Paula: Si haci es,Chawkas no va en mal en caminada,lo que os dire ahora es de locos si,pero creedme si tuve la suficiente locura de hacerlo creo que mereceis saber todo.

Shepard: Somos oidos Paula.

Paula: Bien,lo que paso al solo entrar en la habitacion me puse nerviosa,apunto de darme un cabezazo contra la pared para que fuera una mala jugada de mi mente,y no lo fue,tranquilas no me di un cabezazo,solo decidi tranquilizarme y poner fin a la fue me puse a meditar,me meti en mi mente,donde todo era oscuridad cosa de Monster,el aparecio tipico de el teniendo el mismo aspecto que yo pero en masculino,empezamos a hablar de que no venceria,luego nos pusimos a luchar fue duro,pero al final logre hacer lo ultimo que pense hacer,hacer la union con el,y lo logre pero parecia que iba a ganar el,pero estaba muy derrote le venci,luego de eso la mente quedo en blanco y azul,lo natural,en eso aparecio quien sino Monster,pero totalmente cambiado,era todo al contrario de antes,en eso me dijo que ya no era Monster sino se llamaba Ilumion,porque cuando le venci el cambio totalmente,haciendo que su personalidad tambien bueno es que ya no volvera a haber un Monster nunca mas,y es mas Ilumion me dara consejos a partir de ahora,me comento que di unos cambios al hacer mi union con el,fue una que ahora tengo el cuerpo mejor,mi regenaracion es el doble que antes,mis poderes han evolucionado, ademas ya no existe la etapa prohibida,ahora es la nueva etapa 5,y sino os habeis fijado mis puntas tienen otro color,son un azul,Ilumion me dijo que era porque mis poderes han mejorado y seguira haci sin limites,pero debo mantenerlos a raya.

Shepard: Increible,si lo que dices es verdad,es algo bueno en parte porque ahora Monster no te volvera a molestarte con las pesadillas y tampoco con controlarte,espero que ahora que se llama Ilumion no haga una porque si lo hace are papilla con el.

Chawkas: Ahora que me fije tu lecturas mentales cambiaron a mejor,antes tenias problemas,eso me alegra.

Miranda: Al menos supimos que paso y lo solucionaste,me alegra que estes mejor.

Paula: Jejeje gracias chicas,ah una cosa mas,es algo nuevo que puedo hacer,no se como pero puedo hacer aparecer a Ilumion ante nosotras,el nos ayudara en cualquier cosa.

Shepard: Woa woa para el mako,espera puedes hacer aparecer a Ilumion?!.

Paula: Em si.

Chawkas: Eso es algo que es imposible si soy sincera,que tengas un ser en tu mente es posible pero hacerlo aparecer de la nada no lo creo.

Paula: Entonces hago una demostracion.

Miranda: Muestranos lo que tienes Paula.

Paula: Sera un placer hacerlo.

Haci se levanto de la camilla,se puso en el medio de la enfermeria,y sin mas respiro hondo se concentro,puso las manos adelante mirando abajo donde acumulando un poco de su poder aparecio un circulo de fuego al suelo la cual empezo a dar forma hasta que la final dio resultado exitoso,ante ellos una doble de Paula,pero en masculino era diferente,unos toques mas azules.

Ilumion: Para ser, que hiciste bien la invocacion Paula.

Paula: Para ser mi primera vez lo hice bien jejeje.

Shepard: Por dioses,no me lo puedo creermelo.

Chawkas: Esto ya no tiene una logica cientifica.

Miranda: Mas que eso,es mas naturaleza.

Ilumion: Parecen estar muy sorprendidos de verme,es un gusto conocerlas aunque ya se quienes sois y vosotras a mi,bueno en el lado malo eso conoceis de mi.

Shepard: Igualmente,esto es raro es como un doble de ti Paula.

Chawkas: Si eso mismo.

Ilumion: Mi apariencia es identica a Paula,porque fui creada a partir de su partes negativas,haci fue como fui aparecida a ella,en principio como Monster para dar miedo,luego ahora que soy Ilumion es diferente.

Shepard: Si tiene la logica en eso.

Paula: Bueno al menos logre hacer algo anormal y sin nada cientificio por una vez jejeje.

Chawkas: Si eso es verdad,pero deberas ir con cuidado Paula no debes hacer esto muy a menudo vale.

Paula: Lo entiendo.

Ilumion: No es por nada,pero yo una vez que Paula me ah invocado soy como todos vosotros carne y huesos,puedo usar mis propios poderes,a parte de ayudar en cualquier cosa que se necesite, siempre estare para lo que querais.

Miranda: Es un detalle de tu parte Ilumion.

Ilumion: El mio,a parte de que creo Paula cogio la mejor mujer para ser su pareja,porque conociendo a Paula que yo la conozco mejor que nadie,sin ofender Shepard,pero ella necesita mucho cariño y amor de alguien en concreto y esa eres tu Miranda.

Miranda: Gracias Ilumion.

Ilumion: A parte de sus locuras y tonterias.

Paula: Oye!.

Todos: Jajaja.

Ilumion: Bueno creo que ya debo volver,por que al ser la primera vez dura menos tiempo la invocacion,nos vemos.

Y sin mas desaparecio sin dejar eso Paula ya sabe que Ilumion esta adentro de ella.

Shepard: Bueno al menos tenemos mas buenas noticias y ninguna mala hasta ahora.  
>Paula: No te creas,aun debo romper algo,que haya sido capaz de hacer esto no significa que no haya olvidado el detallito del Hombre Ilusorio.<p>

Shepard: Hay no otra vez no,Miranda.

Miranda: Me la llevare a su camarote ya.

Paula: Ah no no no,por favor hay hay mi oreja.

Miranda: Por decir lo que no debias Paula.

Shepard: Nos vemos menos mal que a mi no me pasa lo mismo con Liara.

Chawkas: Bueno si Liara es influenciada por Miranda no tendras tanta suerte.

Shepard: Nooooo,porque siempre dices lo malo al final.

Chawkas: Para que atiendas Shepard,bueno hora de seguir con lo mio,y tu nada de tonterias conociendo a vosotras dos areis alguna.

Shepard: Vale,nos vemos Doctora.

Se despidio de Chawkas,se fue a ver a Garrus,le conto todo lo sucedido y se alegro,en parte de sorprenderse sobre en el camarote de Paula,donde estaban las dos chicas tranquilas,pero en eso Paula estaba agotada por todo lo sucedido haci que Miranda decidio darle un pequeño masaje,haci que Paula se quito la camisa se tumbo en la cama y Miranda se puso encima empezando a darle el masaje,Paula quedo encantada.

Paula: No te has pensado ser masajista porque te pega.

Miranda: Jejeje,lo aria,pero solo lo hago exclusivamente para ti.

Paula: Me encanta oir recuerdo que nadie me haga hecho masaje antes.

Miranda: Y eso?.

Paula: Por como tenia la musculatura de la espalda muchos decian que la tenia tan duro como los Krogan lo de su cabeza.

Miranda: Puede ser,porque al principio cuesta,pero luego es facil,aunque en verdad esta duro como una piedra,si te diera un golpe fuerte no creo que te aria nada.

Paula: Cosquillas seguro jejeje.

Miranda: Seguro.

En eso Miranda se fija mejor en la espalda de Paula,tenia unas cicatrices por los costados lo cuales eran viejas,se fijo que habia una casi invisible pero se notaba,era una gran cicatriz que va desde el hombro derecho pasa por la mitad de la espalda y acaba por la cintura por la izquierda,era fina pero era por los años.

Miranda: Ahora que me fijo tienes muchas cicatrices antiguas,pero la que parece mas antigua es la que tienes en la espalda,que pasa por toda la espalda.

Paula: Oh esa,si fue cuando en mi pasado en mi mundo,yo fui obligada a sobrevivir a un laberinto de las instalaciones que crearon,dodne soltaron a toda clase de animales carnivoros,del mas pequeño hasta el mas grande,fue duro solo tenia unos 8 años,un tigre me hizo esto,tambien hay mas de todo tipo de animales que me mordieron y me arañaron,pero al final como siempre sobrevivi,una vez que logre pasar todo eso durante dias hay dentro sin comida y agua,al final me dejaron en mi habitacion donde mi padre me dio todo la atencion medica que pudo,comi y bebi. A esos imbeciles no les importaba como estaba,solo el resultado de eso.

Miranda: Debio haber sido duro Paula.

Paula: Lo fue,por algo fue una mierda de infancia,pero sabes sino fuera por eso no creo que yo estuviera aquí,haci que me alegro de que sucediera.

Miranda: Y a mi tambien,aunque fuera dificil.

Paula: Ya,pero que remedio no jejeje,al menos conoci a la mujer mas hermosa que me enamoro.

Miranda: A veces me pregunto de donde sacas esa cursilada de ti.

Paula: No se,pero eso seguro que tu me lo provocas.

Miranda: Es usted un poco atrevida Alvarez,a caso nunca le enseñaron a hablar correctamente.

Paula: Esa palabra no existe en mi vocubulario miss Lawson.

Con eso rieron un rato,al final de hacer el masaje,Paula se volvio a ponerse la camisa,se sento al lado de Miranda,empezaron con los cariños,con besos y sonrisas en sus caras. Luego de eso,Paula empezó a recordar como empezaron ayudando al equipo con sus asuntos problemas,obteniendo total lealtad,ahora que recordaba que ayudo a Miranda con su hermana,en eso nota que Miranda la llama.

Paula: Eh,pasa algo Miranda?.

Miranda: Si,te estado llamando y no me contestas pasa algo?.

Paula: No,solo recordaba las cosas que hemos pasado con los chicos,ayudando con sus asuntos personales y resolverlos,me concentre en lo de ti y tu alegra haber ayudado.

Miranda: Y a mi,sino fuera por ti y Shepard seguro que mi padre la hubiera cogido.

Paula: Si lo vuelve a hacerlo,le voy a patear el trasero a tu padre y mandarlo a volar si es necesario.

Miranda: Jejeje,esperare con ansias verlo.

Paula: Eso no lo lo que importa ahora es que tu hermana esta sana y salva,de paso hablaste con ella,cosa de mia y Jane que hablases.

Miranda: Si,erais unas cabezotas,pero gracias a eso pude hablar con ella,me alegra tanto eso de hablar con mi hermana.

Paula: Lo bueno de la familia Miranda,aunque solo sea tu hermana,pero nos tienes a nosotros,a los chicos,a Jane y posiblemente si esta locura acaba,veras a tu suegra jajaja.

Miranda: Si jajaja,lo seguro es que os vaya a reñir a las dos primero.

Paula: No lo creo,si le digo,hey mama adivina que tengo novia,haciendo esta mision que se le abre la boca de la sorpresa y se le olvidara le detallito de reñirnos jejeje.

Miranda: Tanto se sorprenderia que tuvieras pareja?.

Paula: Si demasiado,hasta intento con citas con hijos eh hijas de amigos suyo,no funciono,todos estaban enamorados de mi,pero yo de ellos no,lo unico que hice en ese momento fue sacar el dedo medio e irme,en ese tiempo yo recien tenia unos 21 años,haci que poco me interesaba el romance o tener pareja,mi madre siempre me decia ''algun dia deberas tener una pareja,porque haci no viviras ninguna hija mia sera una solterona a no señor,al menos quiero ver a mis nietos antes de morirme'',yo en ese momento simplemente me fui silbando e ignorado,lo que recibi fue un lanzamiento de Biotic de mi madre y enviarme al lago que habia,me dejo empapada y Jena no paraba de reirse en el unos de los momentos mas divertidos y fueron unicos,hay muchos,je fueron de lo mejor.

Miranda: Me imagino que luego de todo esto sera un poco complicado.

Paula: Si,pero aun haci seguiremos adelante.

Miranda: Eso sin duda.

Paula: Bueno,hora de volver al trabajo,yo debo ir a ver a Tali,luego a Grunt,a Mordin y Garrus,de paso a molestar a Joker con lo de tener a SID vigilandolo.

Miranda: Hora de trabajar,bueno yo debo ir a ver a Shepard,aThane y luego Jacob,luego estare en la oficina pasando unos datos al Hombre Ilusorio.

Paula: Vale,pues yo ahora bajare.

Miranda: Vale,nos vemos.

Se despidieron de un beso y Miranda se Paula tambien se marcho,pero al bajar a la zona de ingieneria le llama SID.

SID: _Comandante Alvarez,Samara quiere hablar con usted._

Paula: Dile que ahora voy,tengo que hacer una cosa.

SID: _Entendido Comandante._

En eso entro en la ingineria saludo a los dos ingieneros y luego a Tali.

Paula: Hola Tali,como andas aquí abajo?.

Tali: Bien,hasta ahora estoy mas comoda aquí dentro,me eh aconstumbrado.

Paula: Me alegra eso,eh venido a verte ya que con todo el lio que eh tenido no eh podido ver a mi mejor amiga.

Tali: Es un detalle de tu parte Paula,espero que todo vaya bien con ya sabes Miranda.

Paula: Si,todo va bien,una vez que todo esto se termine te aseguro que me alegra mucho dar una patada al Hombre Ilusorio y decir que no trabajo para el.

Tali: Eso me alegra escuchar,si quieres que te de una granada me avisas.

Paula: Cuando esto pase prepara una caja llena de granadas,porque aremos un concurso entre yo,Garrus y tu haber quien lanza mas lejos en una base de Cerberus jajaja.

Tali: yo seguire con mi trabajo.

Paula: Vale,nos vemos,voy a ver que querra Samara.

Tali: La justiciera,ve con cuidado.

Paula: Lo tendre.

Se despidio de Tali,haci se fue al ascensor,llego a la zona de alojamientos,fue a la sala de vistas, donde encontro a Samara sentada meditando,ella noto a Paula,haci que paro de meditar y se levanto.

Samara: Comandante me alegra que haya venido.

Paula: No hay problemas,ocurre algo?.

Samara: Si haci es,no se si le comento la Comandante Shepard,pero el sujeto que persiguo es alguien quien conozco muy bien.

Paula: Si,me comento todo lo sucedido,quien puede ser la persona que persiga?.

Samara: A mi hija.

Paula: Su hija?.

Samara: Si haci es,ella es una Ardat-Yakshi,es un peligro para todos,haci que espero que me puedas ayudarme con esto.

Paula: No hay problema,eres del equipo y estoy aquí para cualquier cosa para todos.

Samara: Gracias Comandante,localize su nave esta en Omega,podremos atraparla.

Paula: Entiendo,necesitas que Shepard tambien participe,haci seria mejor.

Samara: Si,con vosotras dos iria mejor con esto.

Paula: Entiendo pues,ahora le digo a Joker que ponga rumbo a Omega.

Samara: Gracias por esto Comandante.

Paula: No hay de que.

Se despidio de Samara,fue al siguiente del equipo a cual estaba mejor despues de hacer el ritual y ser un Urdont como su viejo amigo Wrex,al cual era el lider,le dio un gusto volverle a ver al viejo Wrex vivo y admitira que Wrex es como un hermano de la lucha y de las risas, porque pocos Krogan como Wrex las hay,a parte de que Wrex era un especilista del Biotic como Jena y el resto que lo de hacer el ritual y acabar con una Fauce Trillazora,derrotaron a un Krogan que queria impedir el ritual de final consiguieron superar al ritual y que Grunt consguiera ser un Urdont,y Grunt dijo que sus señores de la guerra era Paula y Shepard,haci que una vez hecho eso,fueorn a lo siguiente que era ayudar a Mordin al cual dijo que su ayudante estaba secuestrado,pero al final fue todo al reves,el se unio para hacer,Shepard le impido que matase a su ayudante,Paula le dijo que guardase los fue bien al final,algo bueno ya que obtuvieron dos lealtades en poco tiempo.

Paula sin notarlo llego a la sala donde esta Grunt.

Paula: Hola Grunt,como te encuentras?.

Grunt: Mejor que nunca,ahora que soy de un clan como Urdont ademas de que ahora mi ganas de matar las controlo totalmente.

Paula: Eso es bueno Grunt,ademas matamos una Fauce Trillasadora,demostramos lo que eras capaz haci que las cosas fueron bien.

Grunt: Tienes razon,ahora sino te molesta debo hacer cosas.

Paula: Vale.

Se despidio de Grunt,fue hacia al siguiente del equipo que iba a ver y hablar,al llegar al laboratorio saludo a Mordin.

Paula: Hola Mordin,como andas con la investigacion?.

Mordin: Excelente,bastante buena,es algo increible de decir,tu sangre va mas haya de lo que tenia pensado.

Paula: Oh oh,tranquilo Mordin,lo entiendo,bueno me dices que hay en mi sangre?

Mordin: Bueno tu sangre es normal,corriente pero solo para ti,en eso hace caber la duda de que ademas de que cada vez tu sangre hace como una evolucion en si,haci es u moleculas evolucionan mas rapidos que un ser humano normal,algo increible eso no es todo,eh encontrado que eres inmune a muchas enfermedades tipicas humanas,ni las mas mortales te afectan,y encima estas bastante curioso es que ya llevo casi mas de dos dias enteros y deje un poco de sangre tuya que se sacase,lo interesante es que sigue mojada,no se seco ni nada parecido,parece ser que por si misma dura todo el tiempo que necesita.

Paula: En pocas palabras que mi sangre es algo util y que no me pasara nada ni si quiera con enfermedades y otras mas.

Mordin: Exacto,por ello decidi tomar unas muestras de otros tripulantes,por supuesto con sus permisos,haci que tome la muestras y al juntar tu sangre con la de otra,pasa que estas se pueden unir,de una forma para ayudar a la del otro,tu sangre puede salvarla incluso.

Paula: Vaya,eso es increible,pero sabes que no quiero mas agujas lo sabes.

Mordin: Tranquila,solo si fuera en caso extremos si,pero como veo que no pasara nada entonces no habra problemas,eso si,sangre de otras especies es algo imposible de vincular,se parece solo con humanos,aun debo investigar mas.

Paula: Entiendo,entonces te dejo hacer tu trabajo.

Se despidio de Mordin y fue a ver a Garrus,al cual estaba en la sala de estaba en el ascensor,en eso recordaba cuando ayudo ella y Shepard a Garrus,para acabar con un traidor de Garrus que hizo que todo el equipo de Garrus en Omega muriesen dejando a Garrus atrapado eso vengo la muerte de sus compañeros caidos,acabando con la vida de ese tipo. Luego de eso Garrus estuvo habia llegado a la zona de alojamientos,fue a la sala de motores,al abrir saludo a Garrus.

Paula: Hola Garrus,como andas?.

Garrus: Hola Paula,bastante bien.

Paula: Je me alegra andas con tus cicatrices?.

Garrus: Mejor,ahora no noto el dolor como antes,por lo menos estoy de una pieza.

Paula: Ya,si yo estuviera hay,le hubiera dado su merecido a ese hijo de puta.

Garrus: Jajaja me lo imagino,pero Shepard ya te hizo el trabajo

Paula: Eso me pasa por estar mal justo cuando habia misiones geniales.

Garrus: Espera que debamos ir a la Rele Omega 4 y eliminar a esos Recolectores.

Paula: Eso mismo y acabar esta locura de una buena vez.

Garrus: Bueno,debo seguir con el trabajo si necesitas algo me lo dices.

Paula: Por supuesto,venga te dejo trabajar Ligon de Krogans jajaja.

Garrus: Espiritus,no me lo recuerdes.

Paula: La cruda realidad Garrus,al menos a ti no te persiguen una manada de hembras locas.

Garrus: En eso tienes toda la razón Paula.

Paula: Si,bueno hasta ahora.

Y una vez despedido de Garrus,justo en eso se topo a Jena,la cual empezaron a hablar,asuntos entre hermanas,y Paula le dijo lo de Samara,ella acepto,haci que ya como tenian rumbo puesto a Omega,de paso Shepard iba a entregar una cosa a Aria,Paula se fue arriba en la sala de Piloto. Donde como siempre Joker intentaba alguna manera joder a SID,pero esta la pillaba siempre, cuando en eso aparecio Paula.

Paula: Ya intentando molestar a SID.

Joker: Solo me esta molestando como todo eso ''protocolos'' Comandante.

Paula: Enserio Joker,sabes que no podemos quejarnos,SID nos ha salvado la vida en la nave y en mas cosas,haci que Joker tendras que aguantarla si o si.

Joker: Oh men,enserio,bueno en parte tienes razon.

Paula: Es que siempre la tengo no se porque pero siempre tengo razon.

Joker: No siempre Comandante.

Paula: Me lo dice el so cotilla de piloto que escucha conversaciones que no debe.

Joker: Okey,lo admito,pero es gracioso jejeje.

SID: _En verdad señor Moreau es de mala educacion escuchar las conversaciones de otros cuanto estos no les gusta que les escuchen._

Joker: Oh venga ya,al menos apoyame.

Paula: Me parece que SID es neutral en estas cosas Joker jejeje.

SID: _Exacto yo solo digo lo que esta en lo correcto,como por ejemplo que intnetar conducir la Normandy es trabajo del señor a parte tambien intenta hacer una de las suyas en mis sistemas._

Joker: Para que no moleste tanto.

Paula: Pues mira que te lo eh dicho deja a SID hacer su trabajo vale.

Joker: Vale,lo dejare,por cierot Comandante ya hemos llegado a Omgea.

Paula: Bien,SID llama a Shepard,a Miranda y a Samara,que este ya listas vamos a aterrizar en Omega.

SID: _Entendido Comandante._

Paula: A veces me alegra llevar mi armadura ya lista.

Joker: Por si acaso vuelve haber un ataque de Geths.

Paula: No sabes lo que podria pasar Joker.

Joker: En eso tienes razon.

Paula: Bueno te dejo a lo tuyo,yo ya me voy a esperar a las chicas.

Se despedio de Joker,y una vez espero que llegasen el resto,haci que las cuatro salieron a Omega,una vez adentro fueron a Aria,quien sino es la que manda,Shepard le conto a Paula que tenga cuidado que esa mujer no es buena idea joderla,si lo hacia pues todos los que van armados iban a lo entendio,cuando llegaron a la zona alta de Arefliere hay estaba era una Asari con la piel purpura,en eso Aria dejo que las dos Comandantes pasasen.

Aria: Vaya pero si es la Comandante Shepard,y esa debe ser tu hermana,la Comandante Alvarez.

Shepard: Si haci es Aria,eh venido aquí a darte esto.

Le lanzo la placa de informacion.

Aria: Interesante,porque esta informacion se flitor,arreglaro ya.

Batariano: Si señora,ahora mismo.

Aria: Gracias,ahora tnedre mas vigilado a esos mal nacidos.

Shepard: No hay de que.

Paula: Queremos preguntarte si sabes que hace poco aparecio una Ardat-Yakshi,sabes donde podemos encontrarla?.

Aria: Oh si,esta rondando por hay,matando a los que le gusta,hace poco que mato a una chica.

Samara: Y no la has parado?.

Aria: No me ha intentado ligar a mi haci que nada.

Paula: Bien,gracias por la informacion.

Aria: Ah por cierto no se te olvide volver aquí Shepard con tu hermana,me debes un favor aun.

Shepard: Em,si entiendo.

Haci sin mas se fueron al salir Paula,se preguntbaa que favor debia a Aria.

Paula: Haber que favor le debes a Aria,para que yo este tan involucrada al medio.

Shepard: Em,pues que para que los mercenarios no nos bombearan le tuve que pedir un favor a Aria que deteniera a los mercenaios antes de hacer explotar algo,luego pues me pidio en privado sin que los chicos lo supieran,me pidio...

Miranda: Que te pidio Shepard?.

Shepard: Que haber si podia presentar a mi hermana a ella y buenoooo,parace ser que esta un poco enamorada de ti y queria probarlo dandote un beso.

Paula: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

Miranda: Estas loca Shepard.

Shepard: Era la unica cosa que pidio le dije que cambiara o era eso,o que dijeramos adios a la Normandy.

Paula: Y eso incluya a mi besarla a ella,ah no señor,yo no la voy a besar,antes prefiero que Wrex me de un cabezazo suyo que eso.

Miranda: Estoy con Alvarez,no se te ocurrio algo que no metiera a tu hermana?!.

Shepard: Que culpa tengo que mi hermana traiga a las hembras de todo tipo de razas,por userte a mi no me pasa eso.

Miranda: Ya arreglaremos eso luego y veras lo que es dar un buen sermon.

Paula: Chicas parad ya,debemos ayudar a Samara,sino os recordais.

Samara: Gracias Comandante.

Pararon la pelea y fueron a los apartamentos,donde estaba la madre de la chica que murio,haci que una vez que hablaron con ella para ayudarla,en eso entraron y vieron todo tipo de final fueron a la parte VIP para cogerla,para eso decidieron que Paula y Shepard entrasen en ella sin armas,mientras Miranda y Samara estarian a fuera esperando,en eso ahora mismo iban a entrar,cuando vieron a Samara y Miranda les explico como lo hacia Mordinth y una vez hecho,Miranda se separo del resto con Paula.

Miranda: Ten cuidado hay adentro vale,al ser una Ardat-Yakshi te podria capturar y matarte,ten cuidado vale.

Paula: Tranquila saldre de esta,tu espera aquí con Samara,como dijo Samara es mejor que vayamos las dos separadas para a ver a quien atrae,por una vez prefiero que sea Shepard,no de la mala manera pero es que me estoy hartando eso de que me digan que siempre me persigan a mi.

Miranda: Ya,pero a quien no atraerias con esa pintas y a parte de tener una melena rebelde y ojos que podrias enamorar,diria que bastante.

Paula: Vaya animos,seguro que soy pillada,jejeje bueno te djeo vamos adentro.

Miranda: Vale,con cuidado.

Paula: Lo tendre.

Sin mas las dos entraron,pero sin estar muy cerca de la una y la otra para que no se sospechara,en eso Paula es detenida por un tipo que le gustaba a la misma Asari que iban a eleminar ellas,en eso dijo de un grupo de cantantes,pero le dijo que no tenia adentro de la zona Vip y vio de todo,vio a su hermana a lo lejos que estaba intentado atraer la atencion al objetivo,en eso Paula ve que un Turiano acosaba a una Asari,en eso ella interviene.

Paula: Hey tu,ella dijo que parases.

Turiano: Mira no me importa si te unes tu o esta puta,pero quiero diversion.

En eso este se acerca a Paula,pero recibe golpes y lo lanza a volar,en eso la Asari se acerca.

Asari: Gracias,los guardias estaban dormidos

En eso se va,dejando a Paula,y justo en ese momento ve a su hermana bailando,se aguanto reirse por que nunca iba a decir que Shepard bailaba como un se acerca al bar,diciendo que invitaba a una ronda a todos,el barman no se lo creia aun haci les dijo a todos que Paula invitada y todos estaba justo en ese momento Paula caminaba viendo como su hermana intentaba atraer tambien atencion,pero justo aparecio una Asari recostada en la pared,era Mordinth,al parece al final ella solita la atrajo sin hacer mucha cosa,mientras que Shepard lo hacia a lo maximo.

Mordinth: Disculpa,me eh fijado que eres una persona bastante diferente de que hay por aquí,ven sientante conmigo en esa zona alejada.

Una vez sentadas,Mordinth se sento de una manera un poco provocativa para tener alcanze a Paula,pero no sabia que Paula no le funcionaba esos trucos con ella,la unica que lograria poner totlamente nerviosa es Miranda y por mala suerte no es ella haci que poca suerte tendra.

Mordinth: De toda la sala no hay gente que este tan interesada,haci que dime que es lo que me hace sentir a ti?.

Paula: No se,algo del destino o algo haci.

Mordinth: Interesante.

Paula: Dime,te gusta la musica que hay aquí?.

Mordinth: No mucho,es demasiado primitivo para mi y a ti?.

Paula: A mi me gusta un grupo llamado Exel 10.

Mordinth: Enserio,a mi me encanta ese grupo,me deja tan bien esa musica.

Paula: Lo mismo digo,es algo que a pocos les gusta.

Mordinth: Ya veo.

Paula: Y el arte te gusta?.

Mordinth: Si,tengo algunos que me dejan inoptisada con esos artes oscuros y fuertes.

Paula: Y la accion te gusta.

Mordinth: Ver a naves explotar no gracias.

Paula: En ello hay violencia,fuerza y mucha manera de complacer de ver la muerte.

Mordinth: Oh tines mucha razon.

Paula: Sabes me gusta viajara a zonas peligrosa,donde pueda sentirme con ganas.

Mordinth: Recorrer zonas donde nadie haya visto y ademas con peligro,mucha fuerza debes tener.

Paula: La fuerza es lo que te hace ser mas fuerte,por eso adoro esas cosas.

Mordinth: Sabes que,vamos a mi apartamento hay podremos estar tu y yo tranquilas.

Paula: Vale.

En eso las dos se levantan,en eso sin que Mordinth lo notase,Paula dio una señal a Shepard,en eso ella las sigue por muy adetras,y luego se une a Samara y a Miranda,las cuales siguen a Mordinth y a estas,estna en el apartamento,Paula se sienta a un al lado,mientras Morginth intenta seducirla y hacerla suya,por mientras Paula se resiste a toda costa,cuando cada vez Mordinth se acerca a Paula,esta se intenta alejar lo maximo posible,cuando casi consigue atrapar a Paula,en eso aparecen Samara,Miranda y Shepard,Samara con fuerza de Biotic aparta a lo bestia Mordinth de Paula,la cual rapidamente se aleja suspirando de alivio que llegasen eso Miranda se acerca a Paula y la coge de una mano.

En eso empieza la pelea entre hija y madre,la cual parecia que iba a ganara Mordinth peor en eso Paula y Shepard paran a Mordinth,haciendo que Samara la vez hecho Smara les agradecio ayudarla,y se fueron de hay inmediato.

Cuando llegaron a la zona principal de Omega,iban justamente a irse a la Normandy cuando unos soldados Batarianos los detuvieron.

Batariano: Aria quiere hablar con vosotras ahora mismo.

Paula: Y yo pensaba que nos la ibamos a librarla.

Shepard: Parece que te espera un beso hermana.

Paula: No me lo recuerdes vale.

Y se pusieron en marcha hacia donde estaba Aria,cuando llegaron era una sorpresa,Aria sonriendo aquí habia algo que no le gustaba a las dos Shepard,y menos a la menor.

Aria: Parece ser que viniste y con tu querida hermana.

Shepard. Haci es,no puedo romper un favor,y bien que quieres de mi hermana?.

Aria: Ya sabes que es bastante famosa por ser la unica humana que atrae mas hembras,sabes yo pensaba una tonteria,pero cuando la trajiste antes,ya entendi porque,esa aura tan fiera,tan firme y tan interesante hace que cualquiera se quede enamorada.

Paula: Pues puedo decir que no es algo agradable atraer a una manda de locas.

Aria: Ya se ve.

Justo Aria se levanta de su asiento,donde se acerca muy peligrosamente a Paula,la cual se queda quieta,pero se notaba el aura de celos de Miranda a lo lejos,lo estaba viendo,mal para Paula,la cual a veces odiaba a su hermana,y es que le dio una mirada de que se iba a enterarse.Y Hay estaba Aria totalmente cerca de Paula,esta intento alejarse,pero Aria se lo impidio con su Biotic,justo en eso le dio un beso,la cual para Paula no fue nada,justo Aria se aleja de ella y se vuelve a su asiento en eso se ve a un soldado a mandar a volar,era Miranda,por suerte no llamo la atencion de Aria y nadie hizo nada.

Aria: Ya estoy satifecha,ya podeis iros,o prefereis quedaros aquí.

Sheaprd: Nos tenemos que irnos aun tenemos una mision que lograr.

Aria: Vale.

Cuando Paula y Shepard bajaron de hay,Paula le dio una hostia a Shepard y luego tenia la cara de que le beso una Asari,ahora mismo Miranda tenia unas ganas de estragular a Aria y a llegar a la Normandy,Paula lo primeor que hizo fue limpiarse la boca por que le daba algo de asco,una vez hecho salio del baño de su camarote y vio a Miranda hay,no parecia muy eso Paula estaba nerviosa y con miedo,porque cuando Miranda estaba haci significa una cosa estaba en eso Miranda se acerca a Paula,la cual estaba quieta,mejor no alejarse ni un paso,porque sino peor seria,Miranda la cogio de la camisa y la acerco a ella, haciendo que la se quedo quieta se sorprendio un poco eso,pensaba que iba a darle un sermon o algun golpe,pero esto superaba a vez que se separaron Miranda se quedo con la cabeza escondida en el hombro de Paula,la cual abraza a Miranda.

Miranda: Algun momento voy a matar a tu hermana.

Paula: Creo saberlo y demasiado.

Miranda: Te metio en un favor entre ella y Aria,esa Asari te beso,se que no podias hacer nada pero me dio un ataque de rabia y celos que no podia.

Paula: De paso lanzaste a un guardia a volar,pero oye,no has visto mi reacion luego,estaba con una cara de muerta,porque esa me beso,no me gusto para quiero tus besos,eres la unica que me encanta y haci sera toda la vida.

Miranda: Me lo prometes.

Paula: Te lo prometo y te lo puedo demostarlo.

Con una mano levanto la barbilla de Miranda y la beso duro un buen rato,haciendo que Miranda tuviera sus brazo alrededor del cuello de Paula,mientras los brazos de Paula estaban por la cintura de de ese largo beso,siguieron unos besos cortos,hasta que al final se quedaron mirandose a los ojos.

Miranda: Eso esta mejor,aun haci no quiero ninguna chica que se te vuelva a cercarse a besarte.

Paula: Por como lo dices estas muy posesiva.

Miranda: Exacto,nadie menos yo puede besarte,porque eres mi novia y solo yo puedo tener ese privilegio.

Paula: Eso seguro,lo mismo digo yo a ti,como un imbecil se te acerque no dudare en mandarlo a volar a miles de kilometros lejos.

Miranda: No creo que sea necesario,con solo le des tu mirada ya se alejara rapidamente jejeje.

Paula: Me parece Miss Lawson que no eres la unica que se pone celosa,si ya soy peligrosa con una pistola,lo soy a triple peor con solo usar mi Fuerza aquel que se acerque a mi novia.

Miranda: Ya veo eso mi querida Comandante,ahora debo volver a trabjar,antes de que prefiera matar a tu hermana.

Paula: Huy no ara falta,ya paso yo a verla y luego a hablar con el Hombre Ilusorio.

Miranda: Entiendo,pues nos vemos Paula.

Paula: Nos vemos Miranda.

Se despidieron con un beso,y tranquilamente Miranda se fue,mientras Paula se fue al camarote de Shepard,la cual tenia cerrado,ya sabia que iba a venir,en eso le ordena a SID que abra y haci lo hizo, Shepard se maldijo y se empezo a escuchar unos buneos temblores en el camarote,nadie queria saberlo ni de eso Paula acepto las disculpas de Shepard por meterla en algo que no le gustaba,haci las dos bajaron a la sala de reunion y comunicación,para hablar con el Hombre Ilusorio,al cual dijo que necesitaban el Modulo para poder entrar en la Rele Omega mas que decir pusieron rumbo a buscar el Modulo,mientras fueron a descansar,lo que iba a pasar les dejaria inquietas y con sorpresas encima.

**Y aquí se acaba el capitulo,que va suceder cuando lleguen a por el Modulo,luego tendrar que entrar a la mision suicida,sobreviviran o moriran?.Todos eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo chicos .**


	7. La mision suicida

**Hola a todos los amantes del Mass Effect y de videojuegos,estamos de vuelta con el 7 capitulo de la historia,en el anterior capitulo vimos que Miranda y Paula ya estan juntas,pero tendra que tener con cuidado cuando se deben va a ir a por el Modulo par apoder entrar a la Rele Omega 4,todo esto en este siempre digo Mass Effect y sus personajes no son mios,sino de Bioware,solamente mi Oc y otros que apareceran mas adelante.**

**[''Mi vida en Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 7-La mision suicida"**

Shepard se preparaba para estar lista para ir a buscar el Modulo con Paula y algunos de los chicos. Ella suspira al mirar la foto donde se veia a Liara,se maldecia por dentro no tenerla ahora mismo a su lado,besalra y decir todo lo que tenia dentro de ,recordo que debia estar firme en esto,haci que cogio su armadura y se la puso,al salir de su camarote ya vio a su hermana esperando con su tipica armadura que no era completa como la suya.

Paula: Te tardaste,estabas pensando cosas?.

Shepard: Si,cada vez estamos mas cerca de acabar esta mision Paula.

Paula: Y tanto,lo que una vez que vayamos a por el Modulo no abra vuelta atrás,una vez hayamos obtenido el Modulo iremos a la buscar a la Rele Omega 4,estas preparada hemrana?.

Shepard: Sabes que naci lista mi pequeña hermana.

Paula: Eso lo se de sobra jejeje.

Shepard: Entonces vayamos.

Haci las dos bajaron hacia la segunda planta,donde llamaron a Grunt,a Garrus,Jack y a seis iban a ir a por el Modulo,haci que los cuatro estaban ya listos para dar un poco de todos se reunieron y fueron a buscar el Modulo,estaba infectado de cascaros,y bichos enormes. Hasta que derrepente alguien derribaba a los cascarones y era un Geth,pero este era diferente.

Geth: Comandante Shepard y Comandante Alvarez.

Sin mas que decir se largo de hay,dejando a los chicos curiosos de saber quien era.

Miranda: La primera vez que veo a un Geth hablar.

Paula: Y no creo que sea la ultima vez.

Jack: Estoy con vosotras en eso.

Shepard: Sigamos adelante chicos.

Haci todos asistieron,cuando llegaron a la sala donde vieron a lo que era la fuente de energia que era de un Segador,vieron al Geth que se encontraron al suelo inconsiente,entonces se prepararon ya que aparecieron de la nada una oleada de cascarones,las cuales hicieron que los chicos estuvieran listos para luchar,Garrus y Shepard se encargaban de disparar,Miranda y Jack lanzaba lejos con su Biotic y por ultimo a Paula y Grunt iban con sus escopetas y a puños contra ellos.

Garrus: Esto se esta complicado Shepard,cada vez vienen mas y mas y no paran.

Shepard: Ya lo se Garrus,pero debemos seguir adelante.

Jack: Tomen esto malditos.

Miranda: Maldita sea,no paran de venir.

Jack: Pues usa mas tu Biotic Lawson.

Grunt: Esto es divertido,aplastar y romper cabezas jajajajaja.

Paula: Creo que eres le unico de aquí que se divierte rompiendo cabezas.

Grunt: No se que malo ver,por igual cuanto mas,mejor sera la lucha.

Paula: Bueno,lo que tu digas,pero no dejes ninguno vivo y que avance a los chicos.

Grunt: Entendido.

Haci los dos que ya no iban armados,solamente usaban sus puños contra los cascarones,siendo lo que impedia que los cascarones avanzaran,peor justo en eso unos cascarones que eran diferente de un color rojo oscuro se acercaron a Grunt y Paula,y explotaron dejando tirados al suelo a los dos. En eso se abalanzan un monton de cascarones a ellos,eso los cuatro se preocupan por ellos, pero en eso en una de las montañas hace mandar a todos a volar a patadas,era Grunt un poco herido,pero nada grave,siguio luchando con su ahora escopeta.Y luego en el otro monton fueron mandandos por los poderes de Paula,la cual se le notaba las heridas,pero estaba bien,ahora usando su Fuerza iba a por los cascarones mas justamente vineron el doble que antes,en eso empiezan hacer retroceder a Grunt,a Jack y Miranda,haciendo que Garrus y Shepard tuvieran que retroceder,haciendo eso,dejando que Paula fuera la unica que no retrociera,cuadno se fijo que el resto estaban en aprietos,tuvo que ir a la siguiente etapa,haci que dejo de moverse, se quedo quieta en eso le abalanzaron muchos cascarones,pero una luz azul cego a todos los cascarones,viendo a Paula en la etapa 3,su pelaje cubria hasta los codos,le aparecieron unas orejas y cola de verdad,la camisa que llevaba se rompo por la parte del pecho donde habia pelaje,y los ojos de Paula volvieron brillantes.

Paula se movia muy rapido casi como teletransportandose,y de un segundo ya estaba al lado de los chicos con una mano dirigo a un lado donde venian los cascarones y la otra mano en otra direccion que venia tambien los cascarones.

Paula: Poneos atrás de mi.

Ninguno dijo nada y obedecieron,haci que todos atrás de Paula,mientras esta empezaba a tener como una bola de llamas en cada palma de mano,y en un segundo fue como un lacer enorme azul que dejo quemado a todos los cascarones que tenia a su mira,con una mano hizo aparecer como fuego y se envolvio en el brazo de Paula,justo Paula golepo a uno con el puño mandandole a la esfera donde debian dar a la fuente de eso Paula se fija que debe darle en la fuente de energia.

Paula: Todos apuntad a la esfera,haci obtendremos lo que queremos,el contendre a los cascarones.

Jack: Podras con todos esos bichos tu sola?.

Paula: Je,esto no es nada,es peor miles de Recolectores que estos cascarones,vosotros solo acabad con la fuente de energia.

Shepard: Vale,ten cuidado,ahora todos aputad a la esfera ahora.

Todos apuntaron a la esfera y caminaba tranquilamente hacia los cascarones sonriendo.

Paula: Estos no son rivales,para que sean dignos deveria al menos una bestia contra que luchar y no .

De un buen rugido,Paula era demasiada rapia para la vista de todos,era como un flash,cada movimiento ya derribaba a diez cascarones,pero aunque dejaba a todos al suelo mas venia,para Paula no era ningun problema al estar en su etapa 3 le daba mas fuerza,mas rapidez y mas control, ademas no tenia muchos problemas al usar la etapa como los chicos se encargaban de destruir la fuente,veian como volaban cascarones a trozos,quemados o desturidos por menos Shepard estaban sorprendidos por como luchaba Paula,casi no se la veia pero por como mandaba a los cascarones diria que bastante,casi no podian seguir la velocidad de Paula,eran tan rapida que sus ojos eran incapaces de seguirla.

En un momento Paula freno brusca al ver que los cascarones estaban todos al suelo y no habia signos de venir mas por ahora,aun haci se quedo en pose de ataque si venian en eso ve que aun destruido la fuente de energia del Segador,y van a la consola donde esta el Geth al suelo, justo en eso van y empieza Shepard a teclear para obtener Paula con sus orejas escucha algo,en eso ve que empiezan a escalar los que son rojos,eso no era bueno porque estos son los que te explotan,cosa que hace poco esperimento ella y Grunt.

Paula: Te vas a tardar?.

Shepard. Necesito tiempo aun.

Paula: Vale,Jack,Miranda usa vuestro Biotic y haced un campo me encargare de ellos.

Miranda: Entendido,pero no hagas una locura Comandante.

Paula: Tranquila,saldre de una pieza como siempre lo hago,ademas a donde voy hay explosion.

Haci las dos bioticas pusieron la barrera para que nadie pasara,en eso Paula estaba lista,al ver a esos cascarones diferentes,en eso preta el puño derecho y sonrie,en eso empieza a temblar todo,haciendo que piezas y chatarra del suelo empezara a flotar,haciendo que Paula quedara hay de pie su poder estaba augmentado haciendo que todo empezara a flotar excepto los chicos que estaban en la eso Paula empezo a cambiar su aspecto habia entrado a la etapa 4, la cual casi no se veia nada,porque Paula estaba cubierta por fuego azul,haci que no se sabia como era su aspecto,solo habia una forma de humana solo que con cola y orejas y le salia fuego por todo el cuerpo.

Paula: Hora de la marcha.

Sus ojos eran oscuros era lo unico que se podia ver en todo ese cuerpo de que pasara ni mas de un minuto Paula,habia destruido a la mitad de la oleada de cascarones rojos,seguia luchando,lanzado bolas de fuego,bolas de energia y sus pulsos de energia contra ellos hacia la Shepard al final consiguio lo que necesitaba,y le dijo a Grunt que cogiera al Geth.

Shepard: Paula,ya esta!.

En eso Paula,lo vio y de un pulso de energia derribo a todos,haciendo que Paula volviera a la etapa 3.

Paula: Vamos,corran ya!.

Sin mas que decir,todos partieron a correr a salir de ese sitio,haci lo hicieron,corrieron y vieron que la lanzadera estaba lista hay,haci que primero entraron Garrus,Grunt con el Geth y Shepard. Luego pasaron Miranda,Jack y por ultimo Paula ya que esta ultima estaba mas cansada,hombre habia como aniquilado a mas de 100 cascarones en unos minutos atrás,haci que empezo a calmar su respiracion y se concentro un momento y ya estaba fuera de la etapa 3,estaba normal otra vez,una vez hecho ya estaba mejor,miro al Geth y luego a su hermana.

Paula: Y a este Geth?.

Shepard: Seria bueno saber que hacia hay y que se traia en manos,ademas no estaria mal tener a otro mas en el peloton.

Paula: Sabes que Tali va replicar por esto lo sabes.

Shepard: Uf,no me lo recuerdes.

Paula: Hemos logrado lo que queriamos.

Shepard: Si,ahora tendremos que prepararnos para la ultima mision.

Paula: Naci lista para machacar a esos Segadores.

Grunt: Yo tambien esto listo para romper cabezas.

Paula: Haci se habla Grunt.

Garrus: Vosotros dos no hagais a la manera brusca de Krogan jajaja.

Paula: Me lo dice el que le puede venir una manada de hembras Krogan jajaja.

Grunt: Esta en lo cierto Comandante,con esas cicatrices,vas Tuchakana y vas a estar rodeado de hembras.

Luego de ese comentario todos se rieron,luego llegaron a la Normandy,sin fijarse nadie,Paula estaba con sangre,porque alguno de los cascarones le habia arñado el que nadie lo notase,Paula se fue rapidamente ah Chawkas,como excusa de sus poderes,haci dejando a todos que se lo creyeron o eso llego a la enfermeria,estaba Chawkas sentada mirando su pantalla,cuando noto a Paula llegar,cuando se fijo bien que teni ala mano cubriendo el hombro derecho,habia un poco de sangre.

Chawkas: Ahora que te has hecho?!.

Paula: Fueron cascarones,me cogieron desprevenida y me dieron en el hombro derecho.

Chawkas: Bien,ponte en la camilla.

Paula obedecio,como siempre Chawkas bajo la persiana,y Paula se quito la armadura de de lacintura para arriba,una vez hecho se veia mejor que tenia una buen herida por el hombro como unos cuantos arañazos un poco profundos haciendo que sangrase,Chawkas hizo su trabajo,paro que sangrase y le limpio el hombro,luego le puso unos vendajes,y al final estaba mejor,Paula se volvio a ponerse la camisa,y la le examino si sus poderes iban bien,por ahora todo estaba perfecto.

Chawkas: Todo esta en perfecto estado,al parecer todo va a mejor,eso me alegra.

Paula: Gracias Chawkas,una cosa puede llegar a la etapa 4 y sin problemas,al parecer la union que hice pudo ayudarme mucho a mis poderes.

Chawkas: Parece ser que si,por ahora es bueno que descanses un poco,por causa de la herida,bien ya esta todo hecho,sera mejor que ya vayas a descansar.

Paula: Entendido Chawkas,gracias.

Haci se despidio de Chawkas,al salir de la enfermeria,fue a su camarote a quitarse la armadura y las armas,pero no noto que alguien la miraba cuadno se fue de la enfermeria,y esa era Miranda. Sospechaba de su novia estuviera en perfecto estado como dijo ella,pero en verdad Miranda no era tonta,sabia que Paula estaba herida y esta mintio para no preocupar a nadie,suspiro y fue a su oficina,ya iba a hablar con Paula.

Por mientras con Shepard,que habia despertado al geth,al cual se llamado Legion,Tali luego se peleo con el,por suerte Shepard los detenio y empezaorn a ser amigos los dos.

Mientras en el camarote de Paula,esta ya se quito su armadura,suspiro se cargo su espalda contra la eso escucha un voz en su mente era Ilumion.

Ilumion: _Te encuentras bien Paula?._

Paula: Si,solo que me ah dejado un poco agotada al llegar a la etapa 4.

Ilumion: _Aun no estas aconstumbrada,una vez que te aconstumbres ira mejor._

Paula: Tienes razon,ahora que me fijo,la etapa 4 no tengo aspecto porque es Ilumion?.

Ilumion: _Seguro que es porque antes no eras capaz de controlarte,ademas de que siempre tuviste miedo,haci que tu aspecto es un cuerpo cubierto de llamas solo tienes unos ojos azules oscuros._

Paula: Alguna manera de cambiar la etapa 4?.

Ilumion: _La hay,debes meditar,y hay ya te ayudo._

Paula: Entiendo.

Paula se puso encima de la cama y se puso en modo de meditar,respiro hondo y cerro los ojos. Estaba otra vez en su mente,ahora estaba mas iluminado que la ultima vez, hay vio a Ilumion con un cambio diferente, tenia el aspecto de Paula, pero el cabello era igual de largo pero era blanco con toques azules.

Paula: Bonito peinado.

Ilumion: Era para que no se confudieran contigo,ademas haci me es mas comodo. Bueno hora de empezar,para que el aspecto de tu etapa 4 cambie,debes concentrarte a lo que temes en ella, ya que ahora tu tienes totalmente el control,debes sentirte segura,sino tu etapa 4 sera un problema.

Paula: Entiendo,debo concentrarme,debo tener seguridad,no debo temer.

Ilumion: Si,haci es sigue haci.

Justo en eso Ilumion decteta prescencia fuera de la mente de Paula,haci es Miranda acaba de entrar en el camarote para hablar con Paula,pero la vio sentada en la cama meditando. Cuando se acerco,aparecio Ilumion de la nada,eso asusto a Miranda al principio,suspiro.

Miranda: No me des esos sustos Ilumion.

Ilumion: Lo lamento señorita Lawson,Paula esta ocupada ahora mismo con un entrenamiento mental y espiritual,hay algo en que puedo ayudarte?.

Miranda: Bueno,queria hablar con ella,pero parece ocupada,aun haci quisiera saber un cosa,ya que tu tambien ves lo que ve Paula no?.

Ilumion: Haci es,yo veo y presiento lo que pasa a Paula,porque la pregunta?.

Miranda: Me he fijado,que estaba como mas agotada,ademas de que tambien estaba herida, es verdad?.

Ilumion: Si haci es,el agotamiento es por llegar a la etapa 4,no esta aconstumbrada,porque antes cuando yo era Monster,la etapa 4 era peligrosa para ella,era inestable,ahora con la union pues esta 100% herida fue a causa por los cascarones,que unos le hirieron el hombro derecho, tranquila esta bien,la Doctora le curo y ahora necesita reposo,y eso hace,mientras que ahora le estoy ayudando para cambiar su aspecto de la etapa 4.

Miranda: Que tiene su aspecto?.

Ilumion: Cuando la viste en su etapa 4,viste que no tiene un cuerpo formado correctamente es solo fuego con unos ojos azules.

Miranda: Haci es,es un problema eso?.

Ilumion: Haci es,por eso ahora esta controlando y encontrar el aspecto original de la etapa 4, porque aunque no te hayas fijado,no todas las etapas son lo mismo,la etapa normal es ella con una aura rodeada con forma de cola y orejas,la etapa 1,le aparecen pelaje en las manos,la etapa 2 le aparece pelaje por las mejillas y la etapa 3 le aparece mas pelaje en el pecho y las manos pasan hasta los codos,ademas de que su poder augmenta. Pero la etapa 4 es totlamente distinto,no le va a tener otra fase en la cual le crece mas pelaje,es diferente,no puedo decir directamente cual es su aspecto,no hasta que ella misma lo haya encontrado.

Miranda: Vaya,bueno gracais por responder mis preguntas Ilumion,mejor que vuelvas con Paula.

Ilumion: Vale,nos vemos señorita Lawson.

Haci Ilumion desaparecio,dejando a Miranda sentada que esperaria a Paula cuando se despertara. Dentro de la mente de Paula,esta estaba concentrandose y hizo aparece a alguien igual ella,la cual se psuo en la etapa 4,la miro seria y segura de si misma.

Paula: No tener miedo a algo que soy,debo ser segura para que nadie me pise,mi miedo me vuelve mas fuerte,mi dolor es mas resistente a cualquiera y mi fuerza es mia y nadie la controlara.

Haci diciendo esa palabras,esa forma de etapa 4 iba cambiando,el fuego desaparecia del cuerpo de la que se parece a Paula,ahora era diferente,el aspecto que tenia no sorprendio a Paula,porque era haci su aspecto desde el principio,para que sorprenderse de algo que ya sabia desde siempre aunque no lo supiera de la manera mas correcta.

Lo que veia era a ella pero cambaida totlamente,estaba cubierta por pelaje totalemente,tenia rayas de tigre por todo el cuerpo,llevaba unos pantalones negros con dos cinturones azules oscuros,unas proteciones en del tobillo hasta las rodillas,en las muñecas llevaba unas especie de proteciones debajo de las proteciones llevaba vendajes,llevaba una camisa como los monjes, pero solo cubria el abdomen y el hombro izquierdo,y era de un color azul claro casi blanco como la nieve,sus ojos eran azules oscuros,su cabellera era mas larga,y estaba pegada a la espalda.

Luego hizo desaparece para unirse una vez mas a Paula,una vez hecho Paula se sentia mejor que aparecio sonriendo al ver que ella sola lo consiguio,Paula lo vio y sonrio de victoria, ahora se concentro y se trasnformo en la etapa 4 directamente si pasar por las otras,ya que normalmente pasa por todas para ir a la 4. Sonriendo contenta de tener ese aspecto.

Ilumion: Felicidades,lo has logrado,ahora tienes el verdadero aspecto de tu etapa 4,ahora que lo tienes controlado,deberas empezar a entrenarte con ella mucho mas ahora,para mantenerte mas tiempo en ella y aprender de sus poderes y tecnicas.

Paula: Entiendo,ahora si me disculpas voy a ir a fuera,Miranda esta esperandome.

Ilumion: Haci que tambien ya puedes presentir,has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo,eso es bueno.

Paula: Jejeje,porque eh tenido a un buen maestro para veo luego Ilumion.

Ilumion: Hasta luego Paula.

Haci despidiendose de Ilumion,cerro los ojos y al abrirlos otra vez,estaba en su camarote,empezo a estirarse y dar un bostezo lo cual atrajo la atencion de Miranda,que estaba en sus pensamientos. Paula sonrio a Miranda,y esta se le devolvio.

Paula: Hola,has estado mucho tiempo esperando?.

Miranda: Hola,no,hace poco que estoy aquí.

Paula: Bueno algo me dice que no vienes a darme cariñitos.

Miranda: Muy correcto,porque no me contaste que estabas heridas Paula!.

Paula: Eh,ah jajajaa * Rio nerviosa* eso pues se me olvido decirtelo,como queria ir a la enfermeria a que me curase Chawkas,y con otras preguntas en mi cabeza se me olvido completamente.

Miranda: Ya,seguro.

Paula: Hay,esto me va a doler.

Y haci fue como Paula fue golpeada seriamente por Miranda,parecia que le iba a salir un moño del golpe que le dio Miranda,esta estaba de pie,mientras que Paula estaba al suelo quejandose de dolor,se levanto y una vez hecho noto que Miranda le cogio de la camisa,y la estiro hacia ella, haciendo que la un beso corto,algo que no gusto mucho a Paula,ya que sabia que Miranda aun seguia enfadada,esta mujer en verdad se enfadada por algo que ya ah pasado. Luego de que Paula intentase calmar a Miranda,durante varios intentos ya que esta amenazo que era capaz de usar su Biotic,hay Paula se puso palida,y con gotas de sudor quedo arrincolada.

Paula: _Ilumion ayudame,Miranda me quiere matarme!._

Ilumion: _Lo siento Paula,pero aquí yo no me voy a meter ya que sabiendo los cambios de hormonas de las mujeres es peligroso._

Paula: _Ugh creo saber porque esta haci ahora mismo._

Ilumion: _Cual podria ser por su comportamiento,amable,cariños ay luego agresiva?._

Paula: _Lo que tenemos las mujeres cuando nos viene la menustracion,al parece le afecto a su cambio de humor y mucho!._

Ilumion: _Entonces menos me voy a meter y suerte a que no te mate._

Paula: _Cobarde,tsk,me abandono._

Miranda: Ahora veras lo que es preocuparme haci.

Paula: * Pensamiento* Ahora que hago,eh espera se me ocurrio una idea.

En un movimiento rapido Miranda quedo en el puesto de Paula,ahora era ella quien estaba arrincolada contra la pared,mientras Paula sujetaba las manos de Miranda para que no usase su Biotic contra ella.

Paula: Por favor Miranda no sigamos con esta absurda pelea,se que estabas preocupada y se que tenia que contartelo,pero se me lleno la cabeza de preguntas,y como ya me conoces lo cabezuda que soy,perdoname por lo sucedido vale,no quiero pelear contigo.

Dejo de sujetar a Miranda,y cerro los ojso esperando al menos algun golep o Biotic,pero no fue haci,Miranda la abrazo por el cuello y le susurro.

Miranda: Perdoname a mi,no se que me pasa,estoy tan diferente que actuo un poco idiota.

Paula: No te culpes vale,solo estabas preocupada por mi,admito que tus maneras de preocupacion son peligrosas,pero al fin y al cabo solo te preocupas de que tu tozuda novia no se haga daño.

Al final logro calmar a Miranda,se pusieron luego cariñosas,las dos estaba tumbadas abrazadas,Miranda acariciaba el cabello de Paula,mientras Paula acariciaba la espalda de Miranda, Paula suspiro con tranquilidad,estaba tan bien y tan tranquilo,nunca se sintio haci,con la familia siempre estuvo bien,pero tan tranquila y calmada nunca. Paula fue entrenada para asesinar,para luchar, era una guerrera,una experimento y una bestia,pero todo cambiada con los amigos y su familai estaba con ella,mas con Miranda ella le daba paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que al final decidieron levantarse de la cama,Paula queria reunir a todos para una charla en la sala de reuniones,aviso a SID,mientras ella y Miranda iban en camino de la sala de reunion y comunicación.

Esperaron un rato hasta que llegasen todos,y una vez hecho todos miraban a Paula con cara de que dijera para que los habia llamado.

Paula: Os eh llamado a todos,porque ya falta muy poco para la mision sucida,pero antes de que nos vayamos a nuestra ultima mision,no lo digo porque vayamos a morir,sino porque sera la ultima,abremos estado poco tiempo como peloton,como equipo y como compañeros,pero os eh visto luchar,os eh visto listos para enfrentar cualquier cosa no importa que sea,nosotros acabaremos con los Recolectores y poner fin a esta masacare. Pero como siempre hay que fijarse que la Normandy no esta lista,debemos prepar la Normandy para cuando nos metamos en esa Rele,porque yo quiero entrar hay y salir de hay con todos vosotros vivos y enteros,porque entraremos patearemos sus asquerosos traseros y los destruieremos,saldremos de hay. Haci que antes de que de ponernos marcha para conseguir las piezas indicadas para mejorar la Normandy, quien de aquí no quiere seguir la mision y decidi abandonar,no seria la primera vez que laguien se quiere largase y vivir que levante la mano ahora mismo o que no levante nunca.

Nadie levanto la mano,todos estaban decidios a seguir a Paula y Shepard,ante eso Shepard se lo tomo desprevenido lo que dijo haci tenia una sonrisa de ver como se estaba convirtiendo su hermana pequeña,algun dia seria una gran lider y una gran suspiro y sonrio.

Paula: Me alegra que nadie dese irse,bueno ahora que yo ya eh acabado mi charla o como querias decir,porque debo admitir que sois un gran equipo eso sin duda.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la charla de Paula y por lo comento,aun haci todos estaban le hizo indicaciones a Shepard que le tocara a ella,esta suspiro de derrota,se puso en donde estuvo Paula.

Shepard: Bueno como Paula me ahorro decir mucha charla,voy a ir directo al grano,no sabemos lo que podamos encontrar hay adentro,pero aun haci nosostros acabaremos con ellos sin importar que,haci que espero que nadie se distraiga o estara muerto. Ahora mas que nada aclaren sus pensamientos,preparen sus armas y esten preparados porque vamos a un campo de batalla que hay posibilidades de morir,sin mas espero que todos esteis listos y preparados. Ahora iremos algunas zonas donde podremos mejorar la Normandy,porque ahora somos un blanco facil. Ahora podeis retiraros.

Todos se despidieron,quedando Paula,Shepard y Miranda,Paula se estiro los brazos.

Paula: Sbaes que me haces parecer la buena y tu la mala con los chicos jejejeje.

Shepard: Si,porque aun debes aprender algunas cosas para ser una buena lider Paula.

Paula: Hey,fui capaz de matar a Geths que se colaron aquí adentro,sin que hubiera bajas,y encima yo estaba herida aun.

Shepard: Que sepas matar a un ejercito de Krogans no significa que estes preparada para ya sabes la politica,para la charla,pero esta vez te has superado tu misma,no puedo estar mas orgullosa mi querida hermanita.

Paula: Ya me conoces,para que aprenda la politica deberias al menos atarme para escuchar esas tonterias,sabes que la politica no va conmigo,sabes que estoy entrada para luchar y para estar en combate,sabes algo gracioso que me dejaron manejar mi primer fusil con solo 2 años,jajajaja y no hablemos cuando use un lanzallamas con 3 años,le queme los cabellos a uno jajajaja.

Shepard: Oh si me acuerdo que me lo dijiste,debio estar mas calvo jajajaja.

Miranda: Dios mio,enserio a esa edad te obligaban a disparar una arma?!.

Paula: Haci es,para algunos era imposible,pero con un solo año aprendi a manejar hasta el mas pesado de las armas,no era normal que una cria de 4 años manejase armas,quien estaria tan mal de la cabeza,oh si el lider,ese capullo,si lo tuviera otra vez ante mi le enviaria a fuera,haber si aprende a respirar.

Shepard: Bueno eso ya paso,ahora debemos ir a por las piezas para la Normandy.

Paula: Vale,entonces esto es cosa mia ya que a mi me gusta dar mis toques en la nave,seria bueno darle un doble cañon de rayos plasma eso debe hasta fundir todo tipo de material.

Shepard: Entonces seria tambien bueno reforzar la protecion de la Normandy.

Paula: Vale,entonces nos iremos a la zonas donde haya las piezas,yo voy a entrenar,estare en la zona de abajo.

Shepard: Vale,hasta ahora.

Miranda: Hasta ahora Paula.

Miranda se fue a su oficina hacer trabajo,Shepard fue a haber el Geth. Justo abajo de todo de la nave,estaba Paula entrando,practicando,dando puñetazos y patadas,haciendo movimientos,ya que solamente llevaba unos pantalones largos y una camisa manga corta,luego de estar un rato paro para descansar,en eso aparece Garrus,esta saludo a Garrus y este a ella.

Garrus: Haci que entrenando.

Paula: Si,debemos estar preparados cuando venga la mision suicida.

Garrus: Y tanto,ojala yo pudiera tener para practicar tiro.

Paula: Pues mala suerte Garrus,oye quieres entrenar conmigo,haber si estas en forma y no oxidado.

Garrus: Je,me estas llamando viejo Paula.

Paula: Posible jejeje.

Garrus: Vale,haber quien da mejores puñetazos.

Paula: Eso es lo que quiero escuchar vamos.

Haci los dos se pusieron a una zona donde no habia los ventiladores,empezaron a darse puñetazos,esquivandolos y dando patadas. Al rato acabaron con entrenar,cuando Joker les aviso que ya habian llegado a la zona donde iban a comprar las cosas,haci que Garrus y Paula salieron a fuera de la Normandy con Shepard,Tali y Mordin,para mirar lo que es importante,cuando lo encontraron Paula y Garrus se pusieron en ello ya que los dos eran los expertos en mecanica y modificaciones,estuvieron unas horas,pero al final lograron mejorar la Normandy,ahora tenia unos cañones capaces de destruir cosa a su paso,una nueva armadura en la Normandy para sea resistente a todo los golpes y plasmas que le den. Luego todos se iban preparando,mientras Paula y Shepard estaban en el mapa de galaxia,traçando para ir a la Rele Omega 4,haci hecho Shepard se fue a ver a Jacbo par alo de las armas,que estuvieran todas preparadas,mientras que Paula decidio irse a descansar un rato. Pero justo escucha a Joker.

Joker: _Comandante el Hombre Ilusorio pidio antes fuerais a una bsuqueda_

Paula: Entiendo y que tan grave es Joker?.

Joker: _Creo que deberan llevarse a todo el peloton Comandante._

Paula: Vale,llamalos a todos.

Joker: _Entendido Comandante._

Y haci todo el peloton se fueron a una pequeña nave,se fueron con ella,mientras que sin fijarse que en la Normandy sufrieron un ataque de una nave de Recolectores,la cual se colo en la Normandy,Joker se tuvo que mover por toda la nave,guiado por SID,pudieron expulsar a todos,pero se llevaron a toda la aviso de eso a los chicos,al volver Miranda le dio una buena riña a Joker,mientras que Shepard calmaba a Miranda,hasta que Paula lo logro,iban a acabar con esos recolectores y tendrian de vuelta a la tripulacion.

Paula: Vale,tenemos esto los recolectores vinieron cuando no estabamos,secuestraron a la tripulacion,quedando tu solo con SID echasteis a los recolectores,nos llamsteis y ahora estamos en esta situacion,es haci de claro no?.

Joker: Exacto,no teniamos oportunidad,menos yo como voy a coger una arma estar de pie,sabeis muy bien que no puedo. Mi infermedad me lo impide.

Shepard: Es verdad,ahora todos calmaos,ahora todos poens en puesto,Joker pone rumbo a la Rele, esta vez iremos,nos llevaremos a la tripulacion y volaremos su nave.

Paula: Eso se ara,ahora todos vamos.

Haci sin mas que decir todos se fueron a su lugares,por mientras Paula y Shepard estaban en el mapa de galaxia mirando y pensando un plan en esto. Hasta que Tali vino a hablar con Shepard de una cosa,haci que se fue,por mientras Paula se quedo tranquilamente hay un rato mas,luego se decidio irse a su camarote,cuado el ascensor se abrio al verse a Miranda quien la paro y se acerco en la oreja de Paula.

Miranda: Disculpa Comandante,te espero en la sala de ingieneria.

Sin mas que decir o dejar hablar a Paula,se fue dejando a Paula hay con solo un pensamiento,aqui venia algo. Por como sonaba la voz de Miranda era demasiado sexy y Paula al solo pensar se sonrojo,decidio ir al ascensor,bajo hasta la ingieneria,cuando abrio la puerta,vio a Miranda viendo el motor y estando de espaldas de Paula,eso era una oportunidad,la abrazo por detras,haciendo sorprender a Miranda,por mientras Paula le besaba el cuello,justo cuando Miranda se gira para besar a Paula,esta con sus brazo la pone encima de la mesa de control y empezaron a besarse,hasta que Miranda con fuerza empujo para atrás siendo cogida por los brazos por Paula,se fueron a la pared, hasta que cayeron al suelo,justo antes de que Paula puediera volver a besar a Miranda,esta la paro se quedo sentada encima de Paula. Miranda se quito su uniforme de Cerberus dejando a la vista de cintura para arriba,ademas de llevar un sosten,eso dejo a Paula de piedra,su cuerpo estab moldeado perfectamente,justo Paula no aguanto mas y empezo a besar el cuello de Miranda y a poco a poco bajando,Miranda gemiendo,era musica para los oidos de Paula, esta sonrio iba a difrutar. Haci las dos hicieron el amor entregandose a sudor y amor. Luego de eso las dos decidieron irse a sus propias habitaciones par darse una ducha,una vez hecho. Todos ya estaban listos para la mision,haci que todos estaban a sus puestos,mientras Paula y Shepard estaban en el puerto donde estaba la sala de piloto con Joker.

Entraron en la Rele,ya estaban en la zona,habia mucho escombros naves destruidas.

Joker: Normal que nadie volviera estan todos destruidos.

Shepard: Mantente alerta Joker.

Joker: Entendido Comandante.

Y haci con cuidado sin darse con algun gran objeto o parte de una nave,esquivando sin problemas. Parecia que todo iba bien,peor unas minis naves aparecieron por detras de ellos y empezaron a lanzar rayos,uno golpeo pero la dureza de la Normandy no la atraveso. Y Joker uso los cañones que modifico Paula y Garrus,pum de un solo laser le dio a unos cuantos explotando y eleminandolos, siguieron haci un rato,hasta que los eliminaron a todos. En eso luego de pasar por los escombros ven la base Recolectora,en eso la nave que se habian inflitado y ademas de que es la misam que destruyo la Normandy SR1, intento disparar a la Normandy pero lo esquivo facilmente.

Joker: Hora de usar nuestra arma,contra esos mal nacidos.

Y de un pulso dispararon los laseres las cuales les dieron pero no fue suficiente,esquivo otro ataque y la ultima definitivamente lo destruyo,pero perdieron el control y cayeron justo en el base,en eso todos se reunen en la sala de comunicaciones.

Shepard: Ahora mismo estamos en lo ahora o nunca.

Miranda: Tenemos un plano de lo que seria la base de los Recolectores,para poder ir a la zona nuclear deberiamos primero abrir las puertas cerradas,para ello necesitamos a un especialista de tecnologia.

Paula: Ira Tali y quien para cubrir la segunda zona necesitamos alguien que sea el que lidere.

Miranda: Soy la mejor eleccion.

Jack: Nah yo.

Eso las dos Comandantes se miraron y luego asistieron.

Shepard: Sera Garrus.

Garrus: Entendido.

Paula: Bien,es hora de salir vamos.

Haci Tali se fue en una direccion,Garrus con otros se fueron en otra direcion y por ultimo Paula,Shepard,Legado y Miranda irian por la otra ruta,haci de camino hacia la puerta,Paula y Shepard abrian valvulas para que Tali pudiera pasar,al final lo lograron pasar y cerraron la puerta para que no pasasen mas capsulas donde dejaron atrapado a todos los colonos y vierona su tripulacion rapidamente les sacaron de ellas ya que algo les empezaba a suceder,salvaron a muchos como Chawkas y a otros,Zaed se puso en eso,Zaed se unio a ellos antes de partir en la mision suicida cuando habian ido a comprar las cosas para la Normandy al igual que con Kasumi alguna de las suyas .Luego decidieron que Samara fuera la que ayudase con el campo,llevando con Grunt,Miranda,Shepard y Paula con ella,mientras el resto liderado por Garrus iban a distraerles. En eso Paula recuerda que era inmune a las picaduras,haci que con su escopeta sale del campo hacia adelante para acabar con los bichos grandes,los insectos le picaban y ella no le afectaba en nada,es mas cada vez que una le picaba esta moria de resto iba a paso lento ya que Samara no podia ir deprisa con la barrera. Mientras que Paula luchaba a puños a escopetadas contra los Recolectores,contras los enormes bichos y contra aquel se llama Herlado que se pasa a un Recolector. Bastante heridas tenia Paula,pero eso no hizo que cayera ni nada, al contrario mas te daba palizas,hasta que llegaron al otro lado de la puerta,no dejaron que pasasen y lograron cerrar. Justo en eso SID informa que quieren colarse. Justo Shepard y Paula suben en una plataforma.

Shepard: hemos llegado hasta aquí,es hora de darles lo suyo,no nos quedaremos ahora quietos, necesitamos que pocos vengan con nosotros,el resto os queremos aquí reteniendo y que vayais luego a la nave,una vez que hayamos puesto la bomba vendremos rapidamente.

Paula: Ellos no son capaces de derrotarnos,ellos no saben con quienes se estan enfrentando,nosotros somos mas fuertes que ellos,y les demostraremos que con la humanidad y otras especies no se deberan meterse otra vez,haci que muestreles lo que somos capaces y que sean destruidos sin poder ser capaces de pedir piedad.

En eso todos asistieron de acuerdo,haci Paula y Shepard eligieron a Legion y Miranda con ellas. Haci la plataforma iba de camino a la zona central,cuando aparecen mas plataformas con enemigos,hay vuelve a empezar otro tiroteo contra ellos,en eso Paula con Legion va a un lado y saltan desde una larga distancia y aterrizan a la otra plataforma acabando con todos lso que estaban hay,y vuelven a su plataforma,hasta que no venian mas,llegando a la zona central, dejandolos sorprendidos. Era una especie de Segador humano,en eso Shepard y Paula empiezan a preguntar a SID sobre que era y porque necesitbaan a los humanos,hasta que Paula dice.

Paula: Es una maldita abominacion,debemos explotar este lugar,no podemos dejar que esa cosa se despierte y haga una atrocidad a la Galaxia.

Shepard: Estoy contigo acabemos con esto.

Haci intentaron pero decidieron aparecer mas enemigos,haciendo que empezaran otra vez a disparar y darles,hasta que Shepard se le ocurrio tirar esa cosa al fondo del lugar donde no tenia limite el fondo del lugar. Y lo pudieron tirarlo,en eso empiezan a poner la bomba cuando SID dice que el Hombre Ilusorio queria habalr y le pasan,en eso el Hombre Ilusorio les felicita,pero cuando dice que deben matener la base de una pieza,estas piensan que esta loco.

Paula: No,vamos a explotar el lugar y nos iremos de aquí.

HI: No podeis hacerlo,podemos obtener su tecnologia y usarlos contra ellos.

Shepard: No lo aremos,destruiremos este lugar para siempre.

HI: Os traje a la vida haced lo que os digo.

Paula y Shepard: No.

HI: Miranda deten a las dos ahora mismo.

Miranda: O que me vas a sustuirme.

HI: Hazlo Lawson.

Miranda: Lo siento pero dimito.

HI: Me ..

Y Miranda apago el comunicador,Paula con la mirada le agradecio eso,mientras siguieron poniendo la bomba,y finalizaron en poner la bomba,lo cerraron,para irse ya,dijeron a Joker que pusiera los motores listos para irse,hasta que un gran temblor aparecio,haciendo que apareciera otra vez el Segador humano,al cual estaba vivo,en eso Paula maldijo.

Paula: MIERDA!

Shepard: Esa cosa no estaba no viva!.

Paula: Eso creia yo tambien,pero ahora parece que debemos acabar con ella.

Legado: Debemos darles en sus puntos debiles que son los ojos.

Shepard: Dadle en los ojos y que no os maten.

Todos: Entendido.

Empezaron a disparar al Segador,cuando en eso aparecen muchos Recolectores,dando caña a los chicos,que estaban en aprietos,cuando Shepard y Miranda usaron onda de Biotic contra los Recolectores,dando paso libre a Paula la cual empezo a correr,usando una lanzagrandas apuntando a los ojos del Segador,apunto bien y disparo,le dio en el blanco pero eso hizo que se pusiera furioso algo que no agrado nada para nada,fue cuando con su mano hizo un gran golpe en las plataformas haciendo que en unos segundos todos estuvieran como volando,todos volvieron al suelo de la plataforma inmediatamente,pero Paula no pudo al estar mas al borde cayo hacia afuera,pero se agarro de la mano del Segador,antes de caer, tuvo una suerte de milagro,eso preocupo al resto.

Shepard: PAULA!.

Paula: Estoy bien,aghh maldito se mueve demasiado,oh oh chicos cuidado vienen un monton de Recolectores.

Miranda: Ten cuidado.

Paula: Como sino lo tuviera.

Haci que intento trepar por el brazo para ir a los puntos debiles pero este se movia todo el tiempo dejando a Paula dificilmente para poder ir a sus ojos,hasta que se le ocurrio una locura,cogio unas granadas,con sus poderes y la escopeta,unio la granada en la escopeta y se preparo para lo peor,empezo a levantarse y corrio rapidamente y en eso salto delante de las narices del Segador.

Apunto.

Sonrio.

Paula: Di adios cabron.

Disparo.

Eso dio en todo en los ojos del Segador,haciendole gritar cayendo otra vez en el vacio,pero llevandose consigo a Paula en el vacio,justo en eso los chicos acabaron con los Recolectores,pero justo vieron que el Segador no estaba,pero Paula tampoco,eso no fue muy bueno. Shepard quedaba de piedra y Miranda intenta no llorar,porque creian lo peor.

Pero justo vuelve el maldito del Segador,es que no se moria o que ese bicho,los chicos se pusieron a disparar de nuevo contra el,pero no podian acabar con el. Hasta creyeron que no iban a salir de esta.

Pero de la nada una luz azul celestial dio en el Segador,haciendo que todos mirasen de donde venia y se giraron al ver a una Paula totlamente diferente ante ellos,estaba en su etapa 4,pero con un detalle de demas,tenia alas hechas de llamas en forma de alas de dragón. Paula volo y de una velocidad extrema le dio con un puñetazo en toda la cara que le quito la cabeza y esta vez cayo para no volver a levantarse mas. En eso Paula vuelve a la plataforma volviendo en su estado normal,estaba herida,completamente agotada,pero aun haci corrio hacia ellos yendose de hay de una maldita vez,corrieron hacia la nave que aparecio,con Joker disparando a los Recolectores,y haci los 4 corrieron primero Miranda y Legado,luego Shepard y por ultimo Paula la cual se agarro del borde,Shepard la ayudo a subir,una vez hecho Joker fue a su asiento y fueron rapidamente de ese lugar que iba a punto de de final huyeron de la explosion. Una vez a salvo,Shepard y Paula fueron por ultima vez a la comunicaciones,donde aparecio el Hombre Ilusorio,hay empezaron a discutir.

Paula: Corta Joker,no quiero saber nada mas de este sujeto.

Joker: Con gusto Comandante.

HI: Lo vais a pagar caro las dos.

Shepard: Eso habra que verlo,Cerberus no podra hacer nada Hombre Ilusorio.

Y se corto antes de que dijera algo mas,haci las dos suspiraron de alivio y sonrieron de felicidad, acabaron con la base,pero ahora iba a venir algo grande. Paula y Shepard caminaban tranquilamente mirando a sus tripulantes,estos las vieron, asistiendo hacia ellas, mientras las dos comandates fueron directamente a la parte donde podian ver el espacio,sabiendo que los Segadores estaban de camino eh iba a inicarse una guerra muy pronto.

**Y aquí termina lo que seria el segundo juego y al siguiente capitulo iremos al tercero pero no sin antes hacer algo,lo sabreis cuando lo ponga hasta luego :D.**


	8. Antes de la invasion

**Hola a todos, estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de Mass Effect, en el anterior capitulo se termino el segundo juego,ahora vamos al tercero y muchas mas cosas adelante,ahora nos pondremos con algunos cosas para saber que paso luego de haber destruido la base de Recolectores. Como siempre digo Mass Effect y sus personajes no son mios son de Bioware, solamente Paula y algunos que empezaran aparecer mas gracias por los reviews. Sin mas que decir empecemos.**

**[''Mi vida en Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 8- Antes de la invasion"**

Luego de haber destruido la base Recolectora,Paula y Shepard habia decidido que los chicos se separasen,para que la Alianza no les cogieran a todos,todos se negaba a eso pero al final Paula y Shepar supieron apañarlas para sacarlos,una vez hecho solo quedaban Chawkas, Joker,Paula,

Shepard,Jacob y Miranda,estos se negaban mucho hacerlo. En eso estaban los cuatro en la sala de reunion y comunicación,los cuales estaban dos de ellos intentando que los otros se fueran de la nave. Pero ya sabiamos de la respuesta.

Paula: Lo volvemos a deciros,no queremos que os cojan la Alianza y os hagan algo vale,haci que otras vez os repetimos que os marcheis ya.

Shepard: A nosotras solo nos quitaran los rangos y estaremos encerradas en el cuartel.

Miranda: Aun haci nos negamos abandonaros.

Jacob: Tenemos total respeto y lealtad a vosotras no os abandonaremos.

Paula: Pero es que no estais escuchando la Alianza no os tendran piedad,aunque hayamos hecho el trabajo bruto,ellos seguiran desconfiando de vosotros por haber trabajado con Cerberus.

Miranda: No nos iremos igualmente vale.

Shepard: Dejemos esto ya,no podremos convenceros.

Paula suspiro resignada,esta se fue a su camarote,hay estuvo meditando,se concentro y estaba en su mente,donde habia Ilumion esperando ya que sabia que esta queria hablar,y el seria todo oido.

Paula: Hola Ilumion.

Ilumino: Hola Paula,no estas muy contenta ocurre algo?.

Paula: En verdad ocurre que Miranda y Jacob no quieren irse,es que no entienden que si la Alianza les coge les puede ocurrir algo malo.

Ilumion: Aunque sea haci,que podrias hacer Paula,ellos seran peligroso aun luego de haber salvado de que ahora aparecieran los Segadores,ellos creran que eres tu y Separd una traidora.

Paula: Lo se,y conocen mis poderes,haci que no se que podrian hacerme,pero no es lo que me preocupa me preocupa lo que les podrian hacer a ellos.

Ilumion: Entiendo Paula,pero esa preocupacion puede alterarte pero ahora mismo deberas hacer lo posible y se niegan solo reza que no pase nada malo.

Paula: Vale Ilumion gracias por escucharme.

Ilumion: Sabes que siempre estoy aquí Paula.

Paula: Lo se nos vemos.

Y se despidio de Ilumion,al abrir los ojos suspiro se fue al baño,se mojo la cara y luego se quito la camisa,para ver sus heridas recientes con su enfrentamiento al Segador,le habia dejado unas buenas heridas el maldito,tenia unas heridas por el hombro derecho,unos mas grandes cerca del abdomen y la cadera,otras en la espalda y por ultimo tenia tambien por los brazos,por eso usaba mas a menudo los vendajes en los brazos. Se puso otra vez su camisa blanca,se dirigio hacia a fuera del camarote,cuando abrio vio a Miranda,iba a decir algo pero Miranda se abalanza abrazando a Paula,esta debia suponer que debia tener miedo,miedo a que algo le pasase a Paula. Paula lo entendia,correspondio el a brazo,la calmo,la acaricio para que estuviera tranquila y lo logro.

Paula: Shhhh estoy aquí Miranda,no pasa nada,estoy contigo,no pasara nada.

Miranda: Tengo miedo Paula,miedo a que te ocurra algo malo.

Paula: Es por eso que insites tanto en quedarte,es por que no me ocurra nada,yo estare bien soy demasiada fuerte para ellos,y saben que si me cabrean lo pasaran mal ellos y no yo. Lo que me preocupa eres tu,Jacob,los chicos y Jane,ellos os podrian haceros daño,no sois como yo,no teneis mis poderes para regenaros,sobrevivir a una bomab nuclear o algo peor,Miranda tengo miedo,tengo miedo a que os pase algo a todos,y mas a ti.

Miranda: Paula,yo no quiero separarme de ti,no ahora,que por fin acabado esta mision suicida.

Paula: Acabo es verdad,pero Miranda ellos vendran y una guerra se aproxima,no podremos quedarnos quietos,si o si deberan reflexionar y hacer lo posible para que ellos no nos lo que quiero es que tu y Jacob os vayais,mira te prometo que pase lo que pase,cuando salga del cuartel,luchare y sobrevivire a lo que se vaya a proximar,y haci tu y yo no deberemos preocuparnos mas,tu podras tener a tu hermana a tu lado,yo podre saber que nadie esta en peligro y podremos vivir tranquilamente,te prometo salir viva de esto,solo si tu me prometes que te escondas y no te pillen vale.

Miranda: Me pides que huya y te deje con esto.

Paula: Si,se que es duro Miranda,pero no quiero que te pase nada a ti y Jacob,vale. Nosotras conocemos a la Alianza y ellos a nosotras,haci que saben que si cometen una tonteria lo pagaran favor solo te pido esto Miranda,por favor.

Miranda: Lo are,pero por favor vuelve con vida Paula,si algo te ocurre yo no se que podria hacer sin ti,ya no me lo imagino una vida sin ti Paula.

Paula: Lo mismo digo Miranda,no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti Miranda,te amo.

Miranda: y yo te amo a ti.

Paula: Creo que es hora de irte con Jacob.

Miranda: Entiendo,sal con vida Paula.

Paula: Lo are.

Y se dieron un ultimo beso que iba a ser la ultima en un buen tiempo. Se fueron las dos abajo,consiguieron convencer a Jacob y con una nave pequeña se fueron de hay,horas luego la Normandy es entregada a la Alianza,con ello obligando a Paula y Shepard quitar el rango y estar en la Tierra,Joker fue enviado a una zona de pilotos en la tierra,mientras que Chawkas fue enviada a una colonia,del resto no supieron nada,a Shepard la encerraron en los cuartels donde estaba totlamente seguro,era imposible que alguien se colase o saliera y Paula,ella fue enviada a otro sitio la enviaron fuera de la Tierra,al ser aun mas peligrosa que el resto,la enviaron a una base flotante donde era una prision de la maxima seguridad de algun tipo,hay adentro la metieron y no la dejaron salir ni de coña. La tenian atada,encerrada en una jaula con multiples barreras con gravitatorio dentro de la jaula para que Paula no usara sus poderes en algun momento,eso la tuvo controlada todo este tiempo.

Al final Paula tuvo que sufrir sola en lo mas aillado de la Galaxia,encima encadenada y no poder usar su poderes,pero valia la pena,si eso dejaba que su hermana,sus amigos y su amor no les pasara nada,esto no seria gran cosa para ella,porque sabe que algun dia la iban a soltar,ya que sin ella sabian que estarian acabados por culpa de los Segadores,por favor detenio a un Segador que entro a la Ciudadela,destruyo un Segador humano el priemro y ultimo,y destruyo a una base Recolectora. Ahora solo faltaba la guerra contra ellos.

Pero habia algo que no encajaba para ella,era que esta prision solo estaba ella como prisionera,miles de guardias,soldados y mecas,solo por ella,sabia que algo no encajaba,esperaba saber que era,porque tenia un mal presentimiento,al menos seguia escuchando en su mente a Ilumion,lo bueno es que tendria con quien hablar,ademas de entrenar mentalmente y espiritualmente.

Porque sabia que debia entrenar por lo que se aproxima.

Mientras que con Shepard,ella estaba atrapada en su habitacion donde no la dejaban ver ni a su hermana eso daba mucha molestias,explicaba que queria ver a su hermana,pero siempre le negaba verla,estaba prohibido. Desde que esta encerrada tenia a alguien que venia a menudo a vigilarla,era un tal James,todo musculoso y un soldado,es Teniente. Siempre jugaban a poker o a cartas,pero se entretenian,ella odiaba esto de estar atrapada y no saber nada del exterior o su hermana,eso la tenia preocupada,porque tenia un mal presentimiento de que su hermana no estaba bien,algo ocurria y queria saberlo,pero sabiendo de mucho que estos no la iban a dejarlo hacer,se tuvo que rendir ya que era imposible salir de aquí sin poder burlar la seguridad y era imposible esperaba que estuviera bien,por que como le hayan hecho algo,se iban a enterar de lo que es poner furioso a un Shepard y lo iban a ver a las malas.

Aun haci tenia que estar preparada,porque algo se aproximaba y de la manera menos agradable del mundo.

**Y hasta aquí este capitulo,si es muy corto,pero el siguiente valdra la pena chicos.**


	9. La invasion empezo

**Hola a todos amantes del Mass Effect y de otros juegos,estamos de vuelta con el capitulo 9,si sabemos que el anterior estaba muy cortito,pero ya vamos con lo qu ese refiere al 3 juego de Mass Effect,haci que preparaos que aquí vamos :D. Y gracias por los reviews,lamento sino puedo contestarlos,pero parece ser que hay alguno que no me van haci que lo lamento en verdad. Como siempre Mass Effect y sus personajes no son mios sino de Bioware,solamente Paula y algunos que apareceran mas adelante. Sin mas que deciros empecemos.**

**[''Mi vida en Mass Effect'']**

"**Capitulo 9-La invasion empezo"**

La forzada retirada de la Comandante Shepard y la de su hermana fue a causa de haber salvado a las colonias humanas de ser invadidas,pero para ello tuvieorn que usar a Cerberus la cual las devolvieron la vida a las dos chicas. Lo malo es que ahora que estan retenidas no pueden hacer nada,ya habian avisado de que se acercaban los Segadores,Paula y Shepard llevan en total unos 6 meses encerradas. Shepard esta retenida en el cuartel principal de la Alianza en la Tierra,mientras que Paula la obligaron a irse de hay y quedar atrapada en una prision donde ella es la unica prisionera,temian a Paula y su poder haci que haci tomaron las cosas con Paula.

Shepard ahora estaba observando desde su gran ventana a un niño jugando con un avion,cuando en eso aparece James.

James: Hey Comandante la necesitan venga.

Shepard no dijo nada por ahora siguio a fuera de la habitacion a James.

Shepard: Que esta pasando James?.

James: No tengo ni la menor idea pero quieren hablar contigo. Almirante.

Justo aparece Anderson hay con su ropa militar. Saludo a Shepard y siguieron a Anderson.

Anderson: La cosa esta grave Shepard.

Shepard: Son los Segadores,han llegado verdad.

Anderson: No se sabe muy bien pero llegan a una velocidad que no pudimos actuar.

Shepard: No estamos preparados contra esto y lo sabes muy bien.

Anderson: Lo se muy bien Shepard,nunca nos hicieron caso y ahora esta sucediendo todo esto.

Haci que llegaron hasta una zona donde se pararon al hablar con una mujer,mientras que Anderson hablaba,vio a Ashely. Esta se acerco a al Almirante ,a Shepard y James.

Shepard: Ash.

Ashley: Shepard.

Anderson: Como es la situacion hay adentro Williams.

Ashely: No muy bien Almirante.

Mujer: Almirante les espera el consejo.

Anderson: Vamos Shepard.

Haci los dos partieron adentro de la sala,dejando a James y a Ashely a fuera.

James: Woah,conoces a la Comandante Shepard?.

Ashely: La conocia.

Volvamos a donde esta Shepard,empezaron a discutir lo que debian hacer,cuando enivaron un mensaje de video de la Luna,hay se vio muy bien como los Segadores empezaron aparecer en la Tierra,justo cuando en eso aparece uno detras a fuera del gran edifico,cuando Shepard ve que iba a lanzar uno de sus lanzares.

Shepard: Corran!.

Haci corrieron,con la explosion hizo tirar a Shepard contra la pared y luego al suelo,estuvo un rato para recuperarse,justo Anderson le ayuda,le da una pistola y van hacia afuera cuando ven todo el caos que habia. Empezaron a ir rumbo a la Normandy,Anderson intentaba conctactarse con la Normandy pero no habia manera,siguieron hacia los puertos para llegar,pero era un poco dificil, empezaron aparecer cascarones donde fueron exterminados facilmente por los dos. Hasta que llegaron una zona que era una baliza,donde habia una nave estropeada y usaron su radio,no sin antes ayudar a unos hombres destruyendo a los bichos. Lo lograron,estuvieron un rato aguantando para que llegase la Normandy,en eso aparece y los dos empiezan a correr hacia la Normandy,donde primero va Shepard,pero ve que Anderson no sube.

Anderson: Yo me quedo aquí,ve a buscar ayuda en la Ciudadela.

Shepard: No me ire,me quedare a luchar contigo.

Anderson: Debes hacer otra cosa Shepard,debes ir a la Ciudadela a pedir ayuda.

Shepard: No nos escucharan.

Anderson: Haz lo que sea Shepard,consigue aliados para acabar con esto.

Shepard: Sabes que estoy fuera.

Entonces Anderson saco lo que era dos collares y se lo lanzo a Shepard.

Anderson: Esta reimitida Shepard,al igual que tu hermana,debes buscarla.

Shepard: No esta aquí?!.

Anderson: Se la llevaron a otro sitio para asegurarse de que estuviera lejos y no fuera un peligro no se donde la debieron meterla pero debes encontrarla.

Shepard: Sobrevive.

Anderson asistio y corrio hacia el otro lado opuesto,haci la Normandy volo fuera de la Tierra,mientras que Shepard en la zona nueva de armas habia ella,Ashley y James,el cual empezaba a discutir con Shepard,hasta que noto que el Almirante Hackett le estaba llamando, pidio a SID que lo limpiara,Hackett le conto que debian ir a Marte donde estaba tambien la Dr T'Soni. Sin mas decidieron preparase. Cuando llegaron tenian solo 10 minutos antes de que una tormenta asechara la comunicación entre la Normandy y el peloton. Haci que empezaron caminando antes de poder ni siquiera llegar vieron a soldados de Cerberus hay. Cuando pudieron acabar con ellos entraron,en eso Ashley empieza a decir a Shepard que es lo que tenian planeado.

Shepard: No te lo repitire mas Ashley,no se que buscan aquí,no se nada de ellos y no quiero saber nada.

Ashley: Pero podrias haberte comunicado.

James: Imposible la Comandante ah estado bajo vigilancia total estos 6 meses.

Siguieron hablando hasta que escucharon un ruido por la ventilacion,se pusieron a guardia,hasta que en eso aparece una Asari fuera de la ventilacion,elimando a dos soldados de Cerberus. En eso salen de su escondite,cuando James iba apuntar,pero Shepard le baja la arma,en eso Liara T'Soni habia ya bajado de hay arriba,cuando vio a Shepard,Ashley y a otro soldado.

Liara: Diosa,estas bien Shepard.

Shepard: Liara.

Haci se abrazaron,pero se separaron rapidamente,para hablar sobre el asunto de que hbaia descubierto aquí,era una arma proteana,la cual era un plano aun. Haci que decidieron ir a por el, James volvio a la nave pequeña por si habia problemas. Haci las tres siguieron su camino pasando entre todos los de Ceberus,hasta que llegaron a la zona donde estaban los planos. Empezo Liara a teclear,y Shepard indico a Ashley que miraba por los alrededores. Cuando en eso aparece el Hombre Ilusorio alguien a quien menos querian ver ni Shepard ni Liara,en eso Liara saca su pistola pero luego la esconde,solo era un holograma pero le sacaba tanta rabia ese hombre.

HI: Estoy bastante sorprendido de verte.

Shepard: Yo no lo estoy,que demonios quieres Hombre Ilusorio.

HI: Lo que siempre eh querdio Shepard,es mas facil tener esos planos conmigo.

Shepard: No tendras lo que quires,Liara corta la llamada.

HI: Lastima,y que vas hacer ahora que no tienes a tu hermana pequeña.

Shepard: Sabes donde esta,dimelo maldito.

HI: Oh quieres saberlo. Te lo dire bien claro Shepard,tu hermana esta encadena y pudriendose en una prision,que detallito lo de la Alianza enviarla hay para hacerla sufrir mas de lo que esta,espero que no haya perdido la cordura hay adentro.

Shepard: Mal nacido.

Hay fue cuando Liara la corto,no queria escuchar mas y menos Shepard. Saber eso era bastante cruel para Shepard. En eso Ashley noto una persona en la consola,le dijo que retrocediera pero esta la tiro al suelo. La persiguieron,hasta a fuera donde se iba a escapara,James con la nave lo detenio chocando y aterrizando,justo cuando Liara habia levantado a Ashley,en eso aparece lo que era la doctora Eva pero era una robot,ataco a Ashley esta disparo,pero fue cogida,justo es ordenado por el Hombre Ilusorio eleminarla,pero antes de hacerlo fue acabada. Shepard ordeno a James coger a la androide,ella cogio a Ashley.

Se la llevaron adentro,donde Liara le dijo que se la llevaran a Ciudadela. Eso hicieron al llegaron se la llevaron al Hospital Huerta. En eso estaba un rato pensando,cuando vio a quien sino a Chawkas, la saludo,empezando a hablar,cuando Chawkas dijo que cuando ella quisiera iria de inmediato a la Normandy a servirla otra vez.

Shepard: Tu sitio es la zona de enfermeria en la Normandy.

Chawkas: Entonces voy a por mis cosas Comandante nos vemos.

Shepard: Hasta luego.

Haci Shepard estuvo por aquí un buen rato,fue a ver a Bradley,que antes de lo topo cuando llegaron,en eso hablaron luego ya que tenia que ir a una reunion seria con el Consejero.

Y un buen rato hablando sobre que los Segadores amenazaba,pero ninguno acepto su ayuda,en eso Undina les dijo que era necesario si ayuda pero nada. Al final en el despacho de Udina diciendo que era unos incompletos imbeciles,por una vez Shepard estaba de acuerdo con el. Hasta que aparecio el consejero Turiano,diciendo que ayudaria si era capaz de sacar de la luna de Palaven al matriaca. Shepard acepto,pero antes de irse el Turiano Shepard le dijo algo.

Shepard: Saben donde esta mi hermana,dimelo por favor.

CT(Consejero Turiano): Lamentablamente si lo se y el resto de consejero,excepto Udina. Ella esta una prision esta bajo la supervicion de millones de mecas y soldados,ella es un peligro Comandante.

Shepard: Que sepa que mi hermana no es un peligro,ella salvo de que un Segador destuyera la Ciudadela,destruyo ejercitos enteros de Geths y esos bichos,y elemino a un Segador con forma humana,ella estan heroina como yo.

CT: Entiendo,lo lamento mucho,peor fue una decion,pero con esta guerra viniendo,esta concedido que podais de que se te vuelve a ti y a la actual Comandante Alvarez vuestra estactut de Espectro.

Y sin mas que decir se fue,dejando a Udina hay que aria lo posible con esto,sin mas se fue al Hospital Huerta donde hablo con Ashley aunque esta estaba dormida. Luego partieron todos a la Luna donde debian sacar al matriaca. Cuando llegaron hablaron con un General,al cual les dijo que debian ocuparse con unas oleadas de cascarones y demas,Shepard asistio y se fueron rapidamente acabar con esas oleadas,luego fueron a una antena donde podrian ayudar para saber quien era el nuevo Primarca ya que el anterior murio al intentar salir de la Luna. Cuando volvieron,estuvieron hablando con el General para saber donde podria encontrar al siguiente Primarca y donde estaba localizado. Cuando en eso aparece alguien un Turiano con unas cicatrices que eran reconocibles para Shepard.

Garrus: Yo estuve con el General Victus esta mañana.

General Turiano: Valkarian señor.

Garrus: Donde podemos encontrarles.

General Turiano: En unas zonas un poco alejadas de donde estuvo esta mañana.

Garrus: Entendido.

Shepard: Garrus me alegra volverte a verte.

Garrus: Lo mismo digo Shepard.

Shepard: James,este es Garrus uno de los mejores.

James: Encantado.

Joker: _Comandante esta habiendo problemas tecnicos en la nave no se que pasa,podria alguien hecharnos una mano._

Liara: Voy yo ayudarles.

Shepard: Vale. Joker Liara va de camino.

Joker: _Entendido corto._

Shepard: Bien,James y Garrus vamos a buscar al General Victus.

Y haci se encaminaron hasta el nuevo Primarca matando a todo los enemigos,para llegar al Primarca.

Mientras muy lejos de hay donde luchaba,donde aun no estaba dectectado por los Segadores, y ni nadie iba por hay,algo util para que haci pudieran tener escondido a la prisionera numero 1. Quien sino era la misma Comandante Alvarez,encadenada,atrapada en una gravedad que superaba mas de 1000 potencias algo que ni un meca aguantaria ni un Kroga,pero ella hay tranquila arrodillada con cadenas de un materia resitente,sus manos metidos en unos tubos para que no pueda usar sus poderes en las manos. Ademas de estar encadenada estaba herida,tenia muchas heridas,bastante sangres esparcida por toda la sala,estaba totlamente seca de estos 6 meses. Pensaba que iba a morir de aburrimiento,pero fue todo lo contrario estos malditos se divirtieron haciendole daño haciendo heridas,eso si dejandola viva por supuesto,le daban escasa comida para que sufierara hambre,lo que no sabian es que Paula ya estado en situaciones parecidas de pequeña,le hacian lo mismo de pequeña pero con un detalle que se olvidaron ella le obligaron no comer nada en mas de 9 meses,sin comer nada y sin beber,tuvo suerte de ser fuerte en ese momento y ahora demostrara eso. Estaba bastante preocupada ultimamente,no por sus heridas o golpes o su boca seca,sino a que los Segadores ya habian llegado y supo de algunos de esos so cotillas que habian atacado la Tierra,eso preocupo a Paula,ya que en la Tierra estaba Shepard,esperaba que estuviera viva,y que el resto tambien lo estuviera. Justo en eso noto que la gravedad se fue y escucha pasos,ella solamente queda de cabeza para abajo sabiendo que estaban aburridos eh iban a golpearla hasta que se hartaran. Y haci fue todo el tiempo golpes,sables de luz,mas golpes y mas sangre por el suelo. Y una vez se fueron Paula empezo a llorar soltando lagrimas de sus ojos,estaba sufriendo por interior,la heridas no era algo gradable,cada vez le dolian mas y mas,ademas de sus ganas de moverse era dicifil ya que la gravedad le impedian a parte de las cadenas y de demas. Estaba sola en esa celda enorme donde no podian hacer nada,solo estar con dolor y sola,en eso penso como es posible que tuviera aun cordura luego de que le han hecho,era porque aun tenia esperanzas ademas de que tenia en mente a Jena,a Miranda,a su madre,a sus amigos y a todos y cada uno de ellos los tiene en sus recuerdos y nunca los olvidara. Justo escucha la voz de Ilumion.

Ilumion: Paula debes intentar pensar mas en eso que no en lo que te sucede,debes controlarte y lo sabes.

Paula: Lo se Ilumion,lo se,pero no puedo aguantar tanto dolor,tanta tristeza,tanta soledad en mi,esto es algo que me va a volverme loca Ilumion,nunca me ah gustado las cadenas,no me gusta nada de esto,ahora paresco la niña que era antes la que temia y estaba asustada,estoy asustada Ilumion,no se nada,no me dice que pasa hay afuera,que hacen esos Segadores contra nuestras especies no se nada de eso. Encima estos de aquí solo se preocupan por sus malditas vidas y nada mas y soy como el juguete del aburrimiento tsk.

Ilumion: Lo se,siento eso Paula,en verdad que siento como sufres como te hacen daño sin preocupaciones,en verdad me dan vergüenza estos tipos,pero ahora debes calmarte eh intentar ser mas fuerte.

Paula: No se Ilumion,algo me dice que algo malo vendra y no es nada agradable.

Ilumion: Solo lo sabremos si va a pasar por ahora solo haz lo que digo por favor.

Paula: Vale lo intentare.

Haci Paula se estuvo que contener de gritar de dolor y tristeza ya que eso es lo que querian ellos,que sufriera,pero no iba a darles ese pase a esos malditos,ni mucho menos,iba a ser resistente como una barrera indestuctible,si alguno se le ocurria volver a patear su cara le iba a morder o algo peor.

En eso vuelve a notar que se fue la gravedad,y ahora otros aparecen para dar lo suyo a Paula,pero no sabian que ella estaba a punto de hacer hacia ellos.

S1 (Soldado 1): Vaya vaya,aun sigues sin gimotear lleva 6 meses,joder si que eres resistente Comandante.

S2: Jajaja te parece que le demos una lecion y haber si logramos hacerla llorar como una niña pequeña.

S1: Vale.

Empezaron a golpearla,justo cuando en eso el Soldado 1 le dio una patada justo en la cara de Paula esta le mordio fuertemente,clvando su afilados dientes en el,haciendo que gritase de dolor,el otro le ayudo a quitarse de encima pero Paula no le solto es mas duplicaba la fuerte mordida. Hasta que Paula se canso y le solto tirando a los dos al suelo,luego se rio y les miro con una mirada de que estaba fuera de si,en pocas palabras hacia como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Los dos soldados estaban asustados,pero recordaban que estaba encadenada haci que se levantaron y la miraron.

S1: Hija de puta,me las pagaras.

Paula: Crees hacerlo,crei que me ibais hacerme gritar como una niña,me equivoque gritaste tu.

S1: Seras maldita.

Paula: Puedes decir todo lo que quieras soldado,pero no tienes ni una pizca de soldado,que haceis aquí ademas de darme hostias a mi,haceis los vagos,que pasa con la humanidad,no vais a ir y ser unos heroes por luchar o quedareis aquí hasta que vengan los Segadores a por vosotros.

S2: No hables como si pudieras saberlo.

Paula: Me lo dicen dos idiotas que solo me viene a ver y piensan que van a lograr una medallita por hacerme llorar,je que pateticos por favor. Si quisiera ya me hubiera ido de aquí y os hubiera matado a todos por como me habeis tractado,pero ya veis os contemplo por lo gilipollas que sois todos,eso hace que me ria de vosotros por lo pateticos que sois.

Justo en eso los dos soldados perdieron la compostura y le golpearon,esquivaron su cabeza para no fueran mordidos,estuvieron haci un buen rato hasat qeu se cansaron,al estar al suelo agotados alejados de vieron conciente aun y sonriendo,no iba a darles la victoria nunca la iba a darsela.

Paula: Eso es todo,je que poco,es mejor un bebe Salariano que no ustedes. Dais pena y risa,y para eso salve a la humanidad de ser succionados por los Segadores y los Recolectores en verdad debi que al menos os cogieran a vosotros a los que sois basura. Ahora largo de aquí antes de que prefiera irme yo de este sitio y mataros a todos.

Lo ultimo lo hizo con una voz escalofriante,eso asusto a los dos quienes se largan,luego ya noto otra vez la gravedad,ya estaba mas aconstumbrado a la gravdead,al principio le costaba respirar pero luego al paso del tiempo se aconstumbro y es como si fuera normal para ella. Ahora pensaba en como estarian el resto,esperaba que todos estuvieran bien,y en eso se queda dormida,yendose a su mente hablar y hacer su entrenamiento mental y espiritual. Sabia que no iba a estar mas tiempo aquí,sabia que su hermana iba a sacarla de aquí,porque en verdad ahora mismo no podria salir de hay,ah perdido casi todo su poder en estos 6 meses,estando inmovilizada con heridas y sangrando le ah hecho perder su fuerza y su poder. Aun haci no iba a rendirse y lo sabia muy bien, si se rendia,todo acabaria mal.

Volvemos con Shepard quien ahora estaba en la Normandy,con el Primarca Victus y con Garrus tambien que se unio al peloton,eso alegraba a Shepard,almenos volvia a tener a su equipo a poco a poco lo unico que le faltaba era su infatil y testadura hermana pequeña Paula,extrañaba a su hermana,esto no era lo mismo sin ella. Liara ya notaba eso al igual que el resto,Garrus noto eso, cuando Shepard se lo dijo este estaba triste,su mejor amiga no estaba y estaba algun lugar encerrada,eso no le gustaba a Garrus y le dijo bien claro a Shepard que si se econtraban con esos cabrones que encerraron a Paula iba a usar su francotirador para dejarlos bien muertos. Luego de ello siguieron lo suyo,el Primarca iba ayudarles si podian tener la ayuda de los Krogan para poder bajar la tension en la Luna de Palaven,Shepard estaba decidida hacerlo,para ello tendrian que tener una reunion con la Consejera Salariana y con el lider de los Krogan quien sino era su amigo y mas fiel compañero de lucha Wrex. Pero antes de hacerlo,fue a la sala de comunicación,que estaba pegada a la sala de guerra. Para Shepard le costo aconstumbrarse a eso,ya que la Normandy SR2 mejorada y en colores de la Alianza era un poco mas dificil que la antigua version. Aun haci fue a hablar con el Almirante Hackett,lo cual estaba contento de ver que habian empezado a tener aliados pero debian solucionar lo de la peticion de Primarca,Shepard acepto que haria lo que fuera posible.

Luego de esa charla Shepard se fue de la sala y al llegar donde estaba su actual ayudante Samantha Traynor,quien antiguamente era otra,pero aun haci fue hacia ella ya que esta la estaba llamando.

Sam(Samantha): Comandante hemos localizado una señal de socorrro de una Academia de la Alianza.

Shepard: Crei que con esta guerra estarian todas cerradas.

Sam: Es la unica en servicio para ayduar a la Alianza y esta guerra.

Shepard: Bien,entonces pongamos rumbo.

Joker: _Entedido Comandante._

Y fueron enseguida a la Academia donde fue invadida por Cerberus,Shepard cogio a Garrus y a Ashley y se metieron hay adentro,mataron a los Cerberus,en eso vieron a quien habia mandado el socorro,era la que estaba al mando de la academia Kalhee Sanders y fueron a por a los eso vio a un meacnico al lado de un meca gigante que podia controlar desde dentro,mato al mecanico y se metio en ella para poder salvar a los alumnos. Una vez que lo logro bajo del mec enorme,y miro para arriba donde estaban los alumnos hasta que de la anda alguien salto y era Jack. Shepard se sorprendio al verla hay,esta tan rapido que se levanto le dio un golpe en todo el hombro a Shepard,era como un saludo que decia claramente ''Esas maneras luego de irte peliroja'' Shepard se zobo el hombro y luego sonrio.

Shepard: Creo que en parte lo tengo merecido o eso creo,aunque me sorprende verte ser una professora de Biotic de una academia de la Alianza Jack.

Jack: Ja luego de esa mision y que nos tuvieramos que ir para que no nos pasase nada,la Alianza me acepto para ser una maestra del Biotic a una escuela de crios je.

Chico: Sicopata Biotic.

Chica: Voy a destruir a Cerberus.

Jack: Realx chicos.

En eso Steve le avisa de que no puede estar mas tiempo en la embarcacion,en eso Shepard le dice que se vaya,que encontraran otra manera y haci fue,como Shepard con su peloton lograron sacar a todos de hay sanos y salvos. Luego envian a todos los alumnos con la Alianza para lo del projecto para acabar con los Segadores,Jack en vez de irse,decide quedar.

Jack: Joder esto esta genial. Hey enano como andas.

Joker: Oh no Jack,no me digas enano que este en la silla no significa que sea bajito.

Jack: Lo que digas. Bueno Shepard me ire a una zona donde pueda estar tranquila,relax esta vez sere mas amigable no quisiera que tu hermana me diera otro sermon,por cierto y donde esta ella.

Shepard: Ella ah sido encerrada algun sitio porque todos temen de su poder.

Jack: Hijos de putas,como pille a los listos los mato.

Garrus: Somos dos Jack los que deseamos eso.

Shepard: Bueno sera mejor que os retireis a vuestros sitios. Yo ire a ver que progesos tiene Liara.

Todos: Entendido.

Haci todos se retiraron a sus sitios,por mientras Shepard suspira,se va al camarote de Liara donde al entrar ya la ve haciendo su trabajo. Liara al verla la sonrie,mientras que Shepard tambien devuelve su sornisa a ella.

Shepard: Hola Liara,como andan las cosas por aquí?.

Liara: Bastante bien Shepard,ahora estoy acabando con las ultimos repasos al proyecto que empezarona construir ahora la Alianza.

Shepard: Eso suena genial. Bueno a otra cosa Liara,deja de llamarme por mi apellido sabes muy bien que como Paula yo no me gusta que mi pareja me diga por apellido vale.

Liara: Lo se,pero es la mala constumbre Jane.

Shepard: Haci me gusta mas Liara.

Liara: Jane se que no me gusta sacarte este tema pero debes ser fuerte,encontraremos a Paula.

Shepard: Lo se lo se,pero estan dificil no poder hacer esto sin que ella este a mi lado apoyandome o ayudandome,ella ah estado hay cuando estuve mal,sufirmos el mismo destino cuando la Normandy exploto y tambien me ah querido como una hermana,ojala este bien.

Liara: Tranquila,are lo posible con el Correo Sombrio en buscar alguna señal de Paula vale.

Shepard: Vale,gracias Liara,no se que aria sin ti.

Liara: Como diria Paula ''Ya andarias peleada con Krogans''.

Shepard: Jejeje si tienes razón,te amo Liara.

Liara: Y yo a ti Jane.

Las dos se besaron lleno de amor y cariño,luego de ese beso Shepard se fue a hablar con Joker, cuando salio del ascensor vio a Sam,esta la llamo.

Sam: Comandante tiene un mensaje,es bastante urgente.

Shepard: Entiendo.

Haci se puso en una consola donde solo se veria los mensajes privados hacia Shepard,en eso vio un mensaje de alguien anonimo,en eso empezo a leerla,y se sorprendio ese mensjae era de Miranda. Preguntaba sobre como estaban las dos,ademas de estar preocupada por Paula ya que esta no respondia los mensajes,luego cayo en cuenta que como le diria a Miranda que su novia esta encerrada,pudriendose en unas rejas. Suspiro y escribio de envio hacia ella para contarle la verdad, esperaba que no intentase dar un ataque de furia contra alguien o viniera hacia aquí para obligarla a encontrarla. Luego fue a Joker a hablar ya que no habian tenido tiempo,y para ella era como un hermano que debias cuidarle y obligarle a tomar pastillas. Luego de su charla,noto como las cosas entre SID y Joker habian cambiado,ahora eran amigos haci que se alegraba,si esto lo viera Paula seguro que se reira al ver a Joker ser amable con SID y no intentar quemarle algun circuito.

Luego de esa charla,estuvo en su camarote haciendo unas cosas,cuando un mensaje privado habia en su ordenador,era Miranda decia lo siguiente.

**Para Jane Shepard**

**Realmente ocurrio eso,no me lo puedo cree aun no puedo asimilarlo Jane,estoy muy preocupada por ella Jane,se que tu tambien. Tengo que hablar contigo es muy urgente ven a la Ciudadela,es importante,espero que vengas. No me envies el mensaje,no es nada seguro ya hablaremos en Ciudadela.**

**De: Anonima**

Shepard entendio eso y le dijo a Joker.

Shepard: Joker pon tumbo a Ciudadela tengo asuntos hay.

Joker: _Entendido Comandante en 20 minutos estaremos hay._

Shepard: Bien SID,llama a la puerta de salida a Garrus y Liara.

SID: _Entendido Comandante_.

Haci Shepard se preparo para ir a la Ciudadela,cuando llego a la puerta estaba solamente Liara, leugo vino Garrus,le explico al momento de atracar que pasaba,entonces lo entendieron. Al estar en la Ciudadela,dejo permiso a los chicos pasearse,por mientras Liara y Garrus la acompañaron hasta una zona un poco lejos de la gente,hay habia una mujer huaman de pelo castaño oscuro que era nada mas ni menos que Miranda,le señalo a Garrus que mirase que nadie viniera,por mientras Liara y Shepard fueron a Miranda,esta noto la presencia de Shepard y Liara.

Miranda: Gracias por venir Shepard.

Shepard: No hay de que,ademas era mejor en persona que no por los mensajes es bastante peligroso,podrian saber y localizarte y Paula me mataria si te pasara algo.

Miranda: Lo se,pero ahora vayamos a lo importante,como una vez te conte a ti,a Paula y al resto de chicos que yo sali de los genes de mi padre,y mi hermana pequeña igual,despues de ayudarme,ahora quiere volver a por Oriana,me estoy preocupando mucho Shepard,no se de lo que es capaz,pero eso lo are yo,solo queria decirtelo. Ahora lo que me tiene bastante peor y mal,sabes donde puede estar Paula?.

Shepard: Por ahora no se nada,el maldito de el Hombre Ilusorio hizo una de sus apariciones hologramas y me lo dijo,luego de hablar con el Almirante Hackett me dijo que estaba en una prision a las lejanias de vida,para asegurarce de que nadie corre peligro. Ni que fuera una amenaza salvo y sacrificio casi su vida en salvar a todos,como odio ahora esto.

Miranda: No eres la unica,como desearia que esto no le hubiera pasado,crei que aria lo mismo encerrando como a ti,pero se han pasado mucho.

En eso viene Garrus y se une a la charla,en eso Liara mira su Omiherramiente y decteta algo,se sorprendio en eso llama a los tres.

Liara: Chicos,encontre la ubicación de donde puede estar Paula.

Los tres: Como?!.

Liara: Eso de ser el corredor sombrio tiene sus ventajas,ahora mismo uno de los que vigilan en esa prision me chivato donde esta la ubicación,podemos ir yendo ya,me ah caba de decirme que estan por hacerle algo grave a Paula,y sus intenciones son hacerla sufrir y bastante.

Shepard: No hay mas que hablar,Garrus avisa a todos que esten en la nave ya de inmediato.

Miranda: Voy contigo,no voy a dejar haci a Paula.

Shepard: Entiendo,vamos las dos ya.

Haci corrieron en la nave,cuando ya todos estaban,en eso Liara le indica las coordenadas a Joker este recibe,entonces todos se van a preparase,sus armas,armaduras,escudo todo para luchar con liberar y sacar de hay a Paula. Cuando llegaron,al atracar todo los chicos salieron,la que iba adelante era Shepard,en eso vino el que mandaba hay,era un humano con bastantes cicatrices en la cara era el capataz o como se llamase.

Capataz: Bienvenido sea Comandante Shepard,que le trae por mi prision?.

Shepard: Vengo de parte de la Alianza,quieren que me lleve a la prisionera.

Capataz: Enserio,no se no me fio de nada.

Shepard: Si queire comprobarlo con un almirante le puedo enseñar uno. Liara.

Esta asistio,con un aparato aparecio un holograma de Hackett,este ya estaba al tanto del plan.

Hackett: Hay algun problema por aquí Comandante Shepard?.

Shepard: Si,el capataz no nos deja liberar a la prisionera.

Hackett: Ya veo,que lastima,y yo que queria paagrles con una buena gran suma a posta.

Shepard: Si,pero lo malo seria que ahora mismo volasemos tus sesos.

Capataz: Entiendo,pasen,les dire como va esto.

Haci fuera el holograma,caminaron hasta un buen recorrido,donde ahora veian a muchos soldados y mecas y ningun prisionero. Sospechoso,cuando llegaron hasta una zona,el capataz queria que soltasen las armas,estos se negaron entonces lograron que todos fueran a por ellos,haci empezaron los disparos para recuperar a Paula. Lo que no sabian es que cuando llegasen a Paula,desearian haber llegado antes.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo,si un poco corto,hoy eh estado corto de ideas lo siento,la proxima sera mas larga chicos. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos al siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
